Day in the life of a Boy Genius
by DaLantis
Summary: Tony is your average teenage hacker…at least, he thought he was. When a hacking job leads to a serious turn of events, Tony may find there is more to life than money. Faced with an all-to-knowing AI, a team of would-be superheroes, and villains out for his brain, what is a kid to do! WARNING Kid!Tony
1. Day in the life of Anthony Gray

**_NOTE*_**

 ** _So first off, I do not own Avengers or its characters! I do own the rights for my own characters, which if you're an Avengers fan, should be obvious who they are._**

 ** _Also, this story will be updated slowly overtime due to other ongoing commitments. Please be understanding._**

 ** _This is my first attempt at a story like this one, so I hope you like it and please let me know your thoughts!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Day in the life of Anthony Gray**

 _Tony always knew he was special, but he never understood why. However when a task to impress a "friend" becomes anything but a meaningless heist, Tony soon learns his life may not be all what it's cracked up to be. It all began when his alarm went off on that fateful Friday morning…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!

A small hand smashed the infernal device, cutting off its infuriating alarm before it had truly begun to sound. Blinking open cloudy blue eyes, the young twelve year old groaned as he sat up, his mouth smacking his gums together in order to get back feeling after a long night of endless snores.

Blonde hair tousled, he ran a hand through it, trying (and failing) to mat it back down into its proper place. Yawning, he slowly pulled back the covers and stood up from his pile of blankets, stepping onto the cold, hard wood of his bedroom floor. Shivering, he quickly made his way through the hall and towards the bathroom.

Grabbing an old towel from the cupboard, he stepped towards the tub and took a deep breath.

"I can do this," he whispered to himself, "In and out."

Flipping on the water, he didn't give himself a moment to relax as he stepped under its cold spray and shivered, quickly cleaning his body and scrubbing his hair. As soon as he was done, he flipped off the water and jumped out, wrapping the ratty old towel around himself and heading back to his room.

"Tony!" his mother called, her voice echoing through the house, "Lunch is in the fridge!"

"Alright mom!" he yelled back, hurrying into his room and quickly slipping on a pair of jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and his old worn-out red sweatshirt. As long as no one looked too closely, he doubted anyone would notice the small moth bitten holes riddling his clothes. Tugging on a pair of old socks, he grabbed his shoes from the closet and ran into the living room, settling on the faded green couch.

"I need to find a new pair," he sighed, slipping on the pair of shoes he had found thrown in the dumpster a few months ago. The tennis shoes were a faded silver and black with a worn down sole, but at least this time he had a pair that covered his entire foot, even if it was three sizes too large. Still, his family couldn't afford to be picky.

"I'm off to school mom!" he hollered before grabbing the bag from the fridge and rushing out the door and down the fire escape to the street below.

With rain drizzling around him, Tony hunched his shoulders, trying to stay warm on this wet and windy day. Just as he was rounding the corner to head to school, a hand roughly reached out and yanked him back, starling him.

"Easy kid, it's just me," the familiar voice hissed and Tony fought the urge to shiver as he slowly backed up from the man's harsh grip.

"Dale?" he whispered, squinting his eyes through the downpour.

Dale Norman, the cities resident snake, smiled as he stepped forward, wrapping an arm loosely around Tony's shoulders. Tony grimaced, but quickly forced his face and body into a more natural stance.

"What do you want?" he asked, attempting to look up at the older man's face while Dale forced him down the road with him.

"I have a favor to ask of you kid, but we can't talk here."

Tony frowned, shaking off his arm.

"I have school Dale, I can't go with you right now."

Dale looked angry for a moment before shrugging.

"Fine, I will talk to you afterwards. Meet me at the usual place."

Tony nodded, watching the man scanter off before releasing the breath he hadn't realizing he had been holding. He hated that guy, but it was a job and a job that normally paid very well, so long as there were no questions asked.

The sound of a distant bell had his eyes widening as he took off at a sprint, rushing through the lawn of the school courtyard and up the stairs and towards his classroom. Tony just made it to the door when the final bell rang, indicating class had begun.

Ignoring the looks sent his way from the other students around him, Tony made his way to the furthest desk on the left side in the back and slid in, allowing himself a moment to breathe as he closed his eyes.

"Glad to see you made it fart-brain!" a voice taunted from his right.

Tony kept his eyes closed, ignoring the bullies voice.

"Don't ignore me Pickle-breath!" the bully shouted again, getting more and more angry.

Tony smirked inwardly, glad to hear his actions had caused the intended response and yet he knew he would pay for it, if not now, then later. It was just…right now…he was _just so tired._

"Stop messing with him Bradley!" a voice called.

Tony snapped his eyes open and looked up in awe at the sight before him. Standing there in all her natural beauty was Virginia Potts, also known to her friends as Pepper. Pepper was a short ball of stubborn spit-fire with the vocal chords and red hair to match. She was always kind to everyone she talked to, but you didn't dare mess with her unless you wanted the lecture of a lifetime with a possible fat lip to match. Honestly, Tony supposed he should be more afraid of Pepper considering he had his fair share of fat lips from the girl, but there was just something about her that made him unable to hate her.

"Um…are you alright?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tony reddened in mortification when he realized he had been staring at her all this time.

"Err…yeah, yeah. Sorry and uh, thanks Pep."

Pepper stared at him for a moment with a strange look on her face. If Tony could describe it, he would say it was a mix between curiosity, concern, and embarrassment with a smidge of annoyance.

"Alright then," she replied and walked back to the front of the class where she sat with her friends.

Tony stared after her, leaning on his hand with a barely concealed smile on his face.

"You best wipe that look off your face. Ain't nobody, and I mean nobody, gets close to Pepper Potts without going through Bradley and his gang first. Guy seems to have an infatuation with her."

Tony turned to glare at the kid sitting in front of him. The dark skinned boy smirked when he saw the vexed expression cast his way.

"Who says I like her?!" Tony growled indignantly.

The other boys smirk widened.

"Nobody, except you just now."

Tony blinked, staring at the other before sighing and slamming his head down onto the desk.

"Why do you got to mess with me like that, Rhodey? It's too early for that crap."

James Rhodes also known as Rhodey, curtesy of Tony, was his one and only school friend. The two had met on a fieldtrip a few years back and became nearly inseparable soon after.

Rhodey just shook his head, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation.

"Only for you Tony," he laughed.

Tony smiled but it faded as his gaze turned to the storm outside. Why did it have to rain today, of all days? Then again, there were a lot of things Tony wished hadn't happened today or in the past. For instance, why did he have to be born into the filthy poor family he had been? Why did he have to have a dad like Hank? Why did he have to be bullied by Bradley and his gang? Why did he have to run into Dale today? Hell, why did he have to run into Dale ever?!

Sighing, he closed his eyes and listened as the teacher began her lecture of the day.

"Hey Rhodey," he whispered nearly an hour later.

James who had been listening intently to the lecture leaned back, showing Tony he was listening.

"Why am I here?" he whispered, his eyes void of emotion, "Why can't I just fade away?"

Rhodey was still and silent, unsure of what to say to his friend. Finally though, he turned around in his chair, not caring if the teacher scolded him.

"Tony…"

Anthony looked up curiously and James scowled at the look of utter surrender he was witnessing on his friends face.

"Did Hank have one of those nights again?"

Tony nodded, just barely. James' frown deepened.

"Tony," he whispered again.

Anthony looked up.

"I…" James hesitated, "I am glad you're here. You're my best friend."

Tony smiled his first genuine smile of the day as he sat up.

"Thanks Rhodey, you're my best friend to."

The two boys shared a knowing grin before the teacher hollered for them to pay attention. While Tony didn't necessarily enjoy his life, he was happy he was there to have at least met Rhodey. He didn't know what he would do without his friend for support.

 **AVNGRS**

Tony shuffled out of the building and into the cold rain as he started towards his meeting place with Dale. Rhodey had invited him over to play some games, but Tony had declined stating he needed to get home and clean. Rhodey didn't argue. He couldn't, seeing as how he knew the type of discipline Hank, -Tony's dad- gave out should something specifically ordered not be accomplished by the time he returned home from work.

Tony felt a bit bad about lying to his friend, but he didn't want the other boy following him. Not when Dale was involved. If there was one person Tony didn't trust, it was Dale Norman. The man would betray his own mother for a sack of gold and Tony didn't want Dale anywhere around his friend because of that.

Stepping into the old, run down and nearly abandoned bar downtown New York, Tony was greeted by the laughter of many men drunk off their rocker.

"Tooooonnnnnyyyy!" one voice yelled out, slurring, "Gla' to see ya' lad!"

This old man was known for walking around the city, rambling to himself and shaking like a leaf with a big dopey smile on his face and a bottle of jack in his hands. Known to the residents as 'The old coot' or 'the crazy old man', Tony just knew him as Oscar.

While many would never believe it, Tony knew Oscar was a certifiable genius and deserved better. However due to a series of bad luck in the past, the man had lost everything and became the town drunk. Tony occasionally caught Oscar at a good time, when the man's mind was clearer than usual and they discussed science, Tony's favorite subject. However, majority of the time, the man was incoherent and even dangerous, if you got too close.

"Hey Oscar," Tony waved before quickly making his way towards the back table where Dale and few of his associates were playing an intense looking game of poker. "Hey Dale," he greeted.

Dale glanced his way, but said nothing as he studied the cards in his hands.

"Pass," he replied, eyeing those around him with suspicion.

"Eh, fold." One of the men growled, slapping down his cards angrily while Dale smirked.

"I call," another replied.

Dale turned his gaze to the fourth man.

"What about it? You in?"

The fourth man scowled. "I fold."

Dale chuckled as he picked up a new card; his smirk widening at his hand.

"All in. You ready, Frank?"

The man called frank glared at Dale, but shrugged.

"Read it and weep Dale, Full house."

Dale frowned for a moment.

"What a darn good hand that is, Frankie my boy, but… not good enough."

With a grin that could only be described as -Cheshire cat like- Dale threw down his cards. "Royal flush."

The other man growled, standing up angrily and reaching across, grasping the rim of Dale's t-shirt.

"You cheated! Give me back my money, you low life!"

"My, my. Aren't we a sore loser?" Dale cackled before raising the gun he had been hiding below the table up and into view, "Now you will be walking away Frankie, before you make me angry."

Frank froze, but the scowl on his face didn't fade as he slowly released Dale and stepped back.

"This isn't over Norman." The man stated before walking towards the front doors of the bar.

"It never is, Frank!" Dale hollered after him, still smiling.

His smile widened as he turned his attention to Tony who had been watching the proceedings in silence.

"Ah, Tony! Glad you could come."

Tony rolled his eyes. It wasn't exactly like he could skip. He knew if he had tried something as daring as that, Dale would have tracked him down and taught him "how a man keeps his word". Tony really didn't look forward to repeat lesson. He already had Hank to deal with. He didn't need more bruises to cover up.

"There is a friend of mine who wishes to meet you kid. He has something very special for you to do."

"Me?" Tony asked, "He asked for me by name?"

"Sort of," Dale nodded, "Let's put it this way… I told him about you and he requested your services. Everyone here knows your one of the greatest hackers around. That skill of yours is a desperately needed ability for clients such as him. A service they are willing to pay a lot to acquire."

Dale pulled out a chair and motioned for Tony to sit as he took the other beside him.

"Here's the deal kid. My client is coming here to meet us. Should be here in any time in fact. Your name is of course, 2Tones as agreed. The man I willing to pay a pretty penny. Since I have the difficult task of setting this meet up and covering our butts from the authorities who might be tracking us, I would say it's only fair I get seventy percent of the loot."

"So I get thirty, even though I am the hacker?" Tony asked, frowning.

Dale smiled, slapping Tony hard on the back causing the younger boy to surge forward and cough, quickly trying to regain himself.

"That's the spirit Tones, I knew I could count on you Kid."

Tony just rolled his eyes. It was useless to argue with Dale. The door to the bar opened and both turned to face it as a man in a suit and two other men walked in, heading right for them.

"Mr. H, welcome." Dale greeted politely before turning to Tony, "This is the one I told you about sir. 2Tones himself."

"Sir," Tony replied, shaking the man's hand.

Mr. H stared at Tony, his blue eyes scanning the kid before him curiously. His blonde hair was neatly combed and his square rimmed glasses slid down his nose, giving the other man a very nerdy, yet arrogant perception.

"Right, well there is no time to waste. I have been told you are the best hacker in New York."

Tony smirked. He couldn't help the pride that welled up in his chest when hearing the man's words.

"Are you kidding?" he joked, "I'm the best in the World."

Dale cackled behind him, but Mr. H looked unamused.

"Yes, well… I don't care so long as this job gets done."

"And just what is the job?" Dale inquired, leaning forwardly curiously, "what is worth so much money?"

Tony felt a stir in his stomach. Just what kind of money were they talking for Dale to look that engrossed in a job he hadn't even heard about?

"As I said in the message I sent you, I will pay one million dollars for a single hack."

Tony gaped while Dale licked his lips, his eyes shining.

"And, who are we hacking?"

Mr. H showed his first real smile and Tony felt a shiver run through him. That was not the good kind of smile. It was a smile that definitely meant trouble.

"Oh nothing big," the man laughed, "just S.H.I.E.L.D's main database."

Silence. It was so silent, you could hear a pen drop.

"Come again?" Dale asked, his smile fading.

"Shield. I want their database records hacked and transferred to me."

Dale sat back down, his mind racing as his frown deepened. Mr. H looked on for a moment before speaking up.

"While I want this done correctly, I am willing to pay you half a million up front, whether you get the job completed or not. However, should you succeed, there will be another half a million. Should you succeed within the next couple days, I will even throw in a bonus of one hundred thousand dollars."

Dale just stared at the man. Tony just stared at the man. The man stared right back.

"You're serious?" Dale whispered.

"Extremely."

"But Shield is… I mean… they aren't just your run of the mill organization. They are the government and maybe even deeper than that!"

Dale look flustered as Tony looked between the two, uncertain if he should state his opinion. Tony was a smart kid. Actually, screw smart, he was pure genius. However he also knew the dangers of hacking shield, even if he was successful in two days' time. Should they find out and should they somehow track him… it was life imprisonment if not a death sentence.

Mr. H pressed his lips together, silent for a moment before sighing.

"Very well. I will make the payment two million dollars, but no more. Attempt this and I will give you one million no matter what. I even have it here and now, with me."

With the snap of his fingers, the two goons' standing behind the man stepped up and slammed two suitcases down on the table. Opening them, they stepped back as both Dale and Tony stared in awe at the half a million in each case.

"So boys, what do you say?"

Dale blinked for a moment before a sly grin slid across his face.

"I say…" he paused and glanced at Tony, his grin widening, "We have a database to hack, don't we Tones?"

Tony felt his heart drop. Just what was he getting himself into?

"Then I expect results in two days' time. Good luck gentlemen."

With those words, the three men left, leaving Dale and Tony sitting there before the two suitcases of crisp, green cash.

"Dale…" Tony whispered, "This is… this is shield we are talking about. What if…"

"Shut up kid!" Dale shouted, glaring at the cases, yet oddly drooling over them at the same time, "I k-know that, but… you can do it right?"

Tony stared at the man, his mouth hanging open.

"I don't know!" he shouted, "I mean I have hacked the FBI and CIA in the past, but…Shield is…different."

Dale shrugged.

"You can do it and if you can't…" Dale paused, "take your half and run. If for some reason you can't do it, text me so I know. I am going on a permanent vacation kid, in England. You are welcome to come with me, but if you do succeed, Mr. H will wire the remaining money to my account."

Dale stood up, closing one of the cases before picking it up.

"Take the other one. I will have enough for me to live off of for some time."

"Dale…" Tony yelled standing up, his eyes wide in fear, "what if…what if I mess up and this gets us killed?"

Dale frowned. "Then don't mess up."

With a final wave of his hand, Dale walked out leaving Tony behind without another look. Dropping down into the seat, he stared at the briefcase. Just what was he going to do?

A brief flash of lightening and clap of thunder had him staring outside before groaning at the thought of walking home in this.

"I wish I could get a taxi…" he whispered before his eyes turned once more to the cash sitting before him, "…and I can."

Scooting back, his chair scraping across the floor with the movement. He turned determined eyes outside as he closed the case and picked it up, heading for the door.

If he was going to hack into shield, there were a few things he needed to do first, you know… in case this was his last day on the planet.

With his arm raised and a smile on his face, he hollered out for the first time in his life. "Taxi!"

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 **So what did you think? Next chapter will be the first introduction to Shield. Look forward to it!**

 **Oh and yes, his name IS Anthony Gray (for right now anyways). This will be explained later in the story. Look forward to it ;)**


	2. Day in the life of a Shield Agent

**_NOTE*_**

 ** _Here it is, chapter two! Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Day in the life of a Shield Agent**

Clint Barton sat in the back of a shield SUV, destined for the US headquarters located in New York. Beside him, silently looking out the window was his partner of several years, Natasha Romanoff. Their boss, Nick Fury, had called a meeting that they were required to attend. Luckily for them –or maybe unluckily- they had just finished their previous mission in Cancun.

"So why exactly does Fury want _us_ back?" Clint asked their driver who had been mostly silent since picking them up from the airport.

The driver, Agent Rosenberg, glanced back with a shrug.

"No idea. Fury said he wanted you back, so I was sent to get you."

Clint sighed, not at all happy with that explanation.

"At least tell me Steve is back from his mission?"

Again, the agent shrugged unhelpfully from behind the steering wheel.

"You're just a bundle of information Scott," Clint griped.

Natasha frowned from her seat, but remained silent. She didn't like not knowing things. Especially things having to do with her and Clint specifically.

"All I can tell you is that there has been a breach in security. Fury will have to fill you in on the rest."

The SUV pulled up to the average looking "government insurance" facility and stopped.

"Thanks Scott," Nat stated, sliding out of her seat.

Scott just smiled before turning to Clint with expectant eyes.

"What?!" Clint snapped.

"Where's my tip, Barton?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Clint just flipped him off and started inside, ignoring the burst of laughter behind him as the car took off down the road. Shaking his head, the two made their way past the front desk and to the elevator, sending a quick nod towards the front desk attendant, Agent Janet McCarthy.

Clint studied the elevator button listing before reaching for the spot below the basement button; a spot that looked clean of anything indicating another button, but as soon as Clint pressed in that location, a blue circular light appeared with an S inscribed.

 **"** **Vocal Security Clearance required,"** a computer stated.

"Clint Barton, identification H.A.W.K. 03010."

"Natasha Romanoff, identification 810712 W.D.O.W"

 **"** **Identification Clearance accepted. Scan initiating."**

A blue light spread out, scanning the occupants and both remained still as it did so before the voice spoke, once again confirming their identification.

 **"** **Scan complete. Black Widow. Hawkeye. Identification Accepted and Entered. Welcome to Shield."**

"Thank you mother dear," Clint sighed as he walked out as soon as the elevator doors opened.

A rush of people walking to and fro in a hurry met them as they made their way down the gray colored halls to the single black door with a gold star and gold nameplate reading "Nicholas Fury, Director."

"Honey I'm home!" Clint hollered as he sauntered through the door, ignoring the less than happy faces that stared after him as he took his seat around the circular table. Fury just rolled his eyes as he took in the five individuals before him.

"You five are the best of the best and for this reason, you have been called in to deal with a bug problem."

"You called us in to exterminate your pest issue?" Clint scoffed.

Fury glared at him, effectively silencing the archer for the time being.

"Not exterminate, no. I want you to capture and interrogate our bug."

Natasha frowned.

"Forgive me if I am wrong Fury, but surely you don't need all five of us for this task?"

"Your right, I don't. However, this particular bug stole a very dangerous piece of information. Not only did the bug infiltrate our cover database, they hacked through our security mainframe and into the shield banks hidden underneath."

"Someone actually hacked shield?" Clint laughed in disbelief.

Fury ignored him as he turned to Coulson, Hill, and Steven Rogers, aka Captain America. Phil Coulson was Fury's right hand, the operations coordinator, and Maria Hill, his systems manager. Steven Rogers however was as far from being a shield agent as one could get. Having only recently awakened after sixty some years beneath the Arctic Ocean, Steve was new to the technology and this current way of life, still having the mind of a young man from the 40's.

"Coulson has been trying to find our bug since the incident and Hill has been trying to compile the stolen information. So far, based upon our results, we believe the bug has managed to steal important weaponry plans, files on many of our agents, and a schematic of our headquarters here in New York, as well as some financial information and mission logs."

"So you want us to go…what? Retrieve it and the bug?" Clint asked.

"Exactly. I doubt this bug is working alone. We linked the bug to the local library and our sources have secured who we believe the suspect to be. There is a small problem however."

With their raised eyebrows and Steve expectant gaze, Fury passed around the folders. Clint and Nat flipped open the cover and stared disbelieving at the face of a young boy, probably twelve years old, if not younger.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Clint whispered.

Even Steve looked uncertain about the validity of this claim.

"Believe it, but it only gets better."

As Fury retook his seat, he clasped his hands together and peered seriously over them at the five sitting before him.

"Meet Anthony Ryan Gray, a twelve year old student of Middletown Elementary who doesn't exist."

"What?" Clint asked aloud, voicing the same thought as the others around the table (save for Coulson and Hill who already knew).

"Yup, I did extensive digging and there is a record of Anthony from his third birthday to the present date, but nothing before that."

"Fury, you are making this Kid sound like 007 or something."

"I'm being serious Barton. This kid does not exist. However, I have a theory."

Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"You think it could be…"

Fury narrowed his own gaze with a solemn nod.

"Twelve years ago, Howard and Maria Stark had a son."

Fury turned his gaze to Steve who had stiffened in his seat, his eyes widening.

"That child was kidnapped a few weeks before his fourth birthday. The boy's name was Anthony Edward Stark. The police could not locate him and neither, unfortunately, could anyone else. Technology was not the same as it is now days. After the child was kidnapped, the Starks waited for a ransom but they never received one. Anthony vanished without a trace. We all know that the Starks went on to create Shield in Anthony's honor, an organization designed to do the impossible. For Howard, the impossible consisted of two things. First, locate one Steven Rogers."

Steve smiled at this before he frowned again, listening to the second item.

"The second, find his long lost son, Anthony. Now I don't need to tell you how important this might be to the organization should this turn out to be Howard Stark's long lost son. Not only is this kid a trillionaire and doesn't even know it, but it would also explain his ability to hack Shield. He is no doubt, a certifiable genius."

"So let me get this straight, this kid may be Anthony Stark aka Anthony Gray and he is also our bug who we need to interrogate and be like, "oh hey kid, by the way, you are living with kidnappers?" What's to say he won't run away screaming? I certainly would."

Fury sighed as Natasha thrust a quick punch into Clint's side, causing him to grunt in pain as he gasped in a breath.

"We don't know if he is Stark, but that's your job. I want you to find out the truth."

"And we do that… how?"

"You're the assassin spies. Figure it out. Dis-"

"Wait! Director Fury."

Fury turned to Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't just call me in to hear about this case right? What can I do to help?"

Fury frowned for a moment before turning to Clint and Natasha.

"You _three_ are assigned this mission. Figure out how to make it work. Dismissed."

With those words, Coulson, Hill, and Fury vacated the room, leaving three agents standing there in clear uncertainty. None of them, had ever worked a mission involving a child as the perpetrator and victim before. Just what were they going to do?!

 **AVNGRS**

Tony dragged his backpack onto the bleachers, his eyes still filled with sleep from a restless night. For the past couple nights, Tony had hacked his way through firewall after firewall of shield systems, finally locating the information he had wanted to retrieve, but during his search, he discovered some less than comforting information concerning the agency he was hacking.

He didn't doubt if they found out he was involved, they would send someone after him. He needed to deliver this information to Mr. H as soon as possible. It was dangerous having the information lying around his bedroom for anyone to stumble upon. Last thing he needed was his father or mother finding it and questioning him about its content. They always seemed particular about the things he read or got into while surfing the web.

"Good morning students!" Their obnoxiously cheerful principle yelled as she walked into the gymnasium where students were waiting to be dismissed to their classes.

Rhodey beside Tony shuffled with a scowl, his hood falling back as he stared dismally at their principle.

"That lady is entirely too excited for this early of a morning."

Tony smiled as he turned his attention back to the front.

"I have a few announcements before you are dismissed to your home rooms."

"Here we go again," Tony heard another student say behind him, "Her announcements always last until lunch, very nearly."

Tony silenced the laugh that threatened to spill over as he listened with neutral interest. Or at least had been until his principles next announcement.

"It seems Ms. Beverly (Tony's teacher) has gone into early labor. During her absence, we are excited to announce a new staff! Please welcome, Ms. Natalie Rushman!"

The entire school population of boys dropped their jaws as well shaped, hip swaying, curly red headed Natalie Rushman walked into the gymnasium. Her eyes swept over the auditorium and every boy fell in love instantly. With a leering smile, the new teacher spoke.

"Morning Middletown Elementary."

"MORNING MS. RUSHMAN!" voices shouted to greet her.

The principal smiled in confusion, but nonetheless pleased by her student's enthusiasm. Tony just sat back, his arms crossed as he watched. Something about her sent a chill down his spine. He thought maybe he was imagining it, until her eyes locked with his and he could have sworn, her expression turned icy.

"Also class, I am happy to announce we have finally found a new gym coach and a new science teacher! Class, give it up for Coach Steven Reynolds and Mr. Cliff Benson!"

This time, the girls were the ones to drool over the new teachers, staring at them like walking talking deserts. The first man was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt with a red sports jacket. He had spiked blonde hair and ice blue eyes. His smile however, made the coldest of female hearts melt when he greeted the school. He walked rather slouched, however if you were looking for it, you could see the stiffness in his shoulders and the almost nervous twitch he kept doing with his hands around the pockets of his sweats. Tony doubted it was on purpose, but the man was obviously nervous.

"Morning kids."

"MORNING COACH REYNOLDS!"

The second man didn't look happy to be there. Tony could probably relate to his mood the best as he watched the third new teacher shift forward, obviously tired as he turned to greet the class. He was young with wild blondish brown hair, but his brown eyes swept the gym with an unnoticeable attentiveness. He was dressed in jeans and a button up black shirt and his expression obviously read behind square rimmed glasses, how unexcited he was to be up this early with a school full of children.

"MORNING MR. BENSON!"

Mr. Benson just yawned as the principal clapped her hands eagerly.

"Alright kids, you can talk to them later. Get to class!"

With a thunder of hundreds of voices around them, Tony and Rhodey began packing their things. A sudden chill ran up Tony's neck and he turned in surprise to see the teacher Mr. Benson standing behind, a phone in his hand. Tony's phone.

"You dropped this."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Thanks."

Mr. Benson smiled, no hint of unease about him, and yet… Tony knew he had put his phone in his back pocket before walking into the school. So how did _he_ get a hold of it?

"No problem Tony. I can call you Tony right?"

Tony nodded, stepped back a bit.

"How do you know…"

"Oh, I looked over my class rosters that have pictures of identification. I tried to memorize them."

Tony nodded, not believing him for some reason before quickly grabbing his bag and rushing up the stairs to where Rhodey was waiting for him.

"You okay dude?" James asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, just…" Tony peered down at the three new teachers, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realized all three were looking right at him, "just meeting the new staff. Come on, let's get to class."

AVNGRS

Clint watched Tony run up the stairs and he noticed the glance back their way. The kid knew or at least suspected who they really were. He didn't doubt the kid was an observant little bug, though he didn't know how "genius" he was yet.

"You think he noticed?" Steve asked, clearly fidgeting.

Clint frowned, but didn't comment on the less than stellar acting.

"Oh yeah," Natasha answered before he could, "He noticed."

The sound of an alarm going off had all three looking around for a moment before all three relaxed, realizing it had been the school bell.

"Come on, let's get to class. We have a job to do."

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE*_**

 ** _So how did you like it?_**

 ** _See you next chapter and in case I don't get out another one before Thursday, Have a happy thanksgiving!_**


	3. Day in the life of a School Boy

**Chapter Three:**

 **Day in the life of a School Boy**

Tony sat behind his desk at the back of the classroom, glaring at the new teacher, Natalie Rushman. He didn't know what it was about her, but something about the way the woman moved, spoke, and acted, set him on high alert. She wasn't who she said she was. She was here for a reason.

Of course, this only made things ten times worse if that was the truth of the current circumstance. If she was here for a reason, what was that reason? Really, only one thing came to mind and he sincerely hoped it wasn't that, though he had a good idea it was.

"Tony. Yo Tony!"

Tony snapped out of his thoughts, peering up at the concerned face Rhodey.

"What is it, Rhodey?" he asked, quickly glancing away when the teachers gaze caught his own.

Rhodey was silent for a moment, a deep frown on his face.

"You seem really weird today. You feeling alright?"

"Fine," he answered, perhaps a tad too quickly, as it seemed Rhodey became even more concerned.

"Hank didn't do anything last night, did he?"

Tony grimaced, but shook his head.

"Nah, he was a bit…drunk. Luckily he went to sleep before he even once thought of me."

Rhodey sighed in relief, nodding before regaining his earlier concerned expression.

"Hey Tony, if something is going on, you would tell me, right?"

Tony was silent before he gave his best forced smile.

"Of course Rhodey, you and I are tight."

Rhodey grinned, not at all aware of the pained expression Tony was hiding behind his well-built mask of emotion.

"Glad to hear it!"

Rhodey turned back around and Tony let his smile drop, turning instead to stare out the window so he wouldn't have to face himself, for having just lied to the one person, he probably trusted most in the world.

From where Natasha stood watching in the front of the classroom, her own gaze became troubled. She had seen the smile he cast in response to something his friend had said and perhaps, if it had been anyone else, the smile would have fooled them, but not her. She had cast that same smile, that same protection too many times to not recognize a mask when was presented to her. The question is…why? Why a mask to whom she thought was Tony Gray's best friend?

The ringing of the school bell startled her and she quickly shoved that emotion aside in favor of her own masked smile.

"Good morning class, shall we begin?"

 **AVNGRS**

Tony froze outside the boy's locker room, uncertain as he stared at the handle of the door. Should he enter, should he not? This continuous debate was one he had far too many times. The presence of someone behind him, had him swinging around, his expression guarded as he took in the concerned gaze of the new gym teacher…what was his name again? Oh yes, Coach Steven Reynolds.

"Morning, Coach Reynolds," he replied evenly.

"Morning Tony," the man replied back with a bright smile, "Are you…going in?"

Tony snapped his gaze back to where his hand rested on the locker room doorknob and with a quick grimace, he plastered on his most cocky expression.

"Yeah, just, thinking back on if I got everything for PE class."

"I see, well, did you?"

Tony blinked at his earnest and honest expression. This guy seemed to be genuinely concerned about Tony's problem.

"I…yeah, I got everything."

"Good," Steve nodded, relieved, "well, shall we change for gym."

Tony stiffened, but hoped it didn't show as he nodded and made his way inside.

Steve did notice unfortunately for Tony and narrowed his eyes as he followed his student into the locker room. As the boys chatted and changed, Tony took the furthest corner, away from prying eyes and quickly slipped off his jeans and t-shirt in favor of a pair of sport shorts and muscle shirt, but not before Steve -who was not really peeking- (okay, yeah he was peeking) caught sight of two large, fist sized bruises, decorating the teens back.

Realizing Tony was making his way toward his current location, Steven quickly straightened and began "fixing" his own shirt. Tony passed with a neutral expression and Steve let out a sigh of relief that the boy hadn't noticed him watching.

Tony however, had noticed and his gaze was calculating as he stepped out of the locker room and into the gymnasium.

 **AVNGRS**

Tony raced through the hall towards the science room. He had waited until the end of the gym to take his shower, hoping no one else noticed his bruises. And of course, not that he would admit it, he did not want to run into Bradley and his gang. He swore those jock idiots had it out for him.

The bell rang just as Tony leapt the last couple feet into the classroom threshold.

Tony was expecting the teachers rebuke for his actions, however he was not expecting the science teacher to laugh and cheer him on.

"Kid that was great! You almost leapt seven feet in one bound! Pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

This new teacher was young in age, maybe early to mid-twenties. He had blondish brown hair spiked up on the crown of his head. It reminded Tony of a birds feathers with the way it was styled. The man's tight expression, yet friendly smiling eyes with his sharp features reminded Tony of a hawks gaze, the way it locked onto its prey with big black eyes. Though, this teachers eyes were blue.

"Hawkeye," Tony whispered.

Clint froze, his expression suddenly unreadable. Tony was startled by the sudden change in atmosphere. It went from curious and friendly, to suddenly guarded and hostile.

"I'm…going to go sit down," he quickly said as he half ran to his desk.

Those eyes… they weren't the eyes of a teacher.

 **AVNGRS**

"I'm tell you fury, he knows!" Clint shouted as he waved his arms, pacing back and forth in the Livingroom of their temporary apartment.

"I agree with Clint," Natasha stated with a nod.

"I don't know…he seemed so…innocent to me," Steve whispered with a questionable gaze.

Fury took each statement into account before speaking.

"Until we know where the drive containing information on Shield systems and files is, we don't move. Keep watching him and try to get close. We need to know what that kid knows."

Clint sighed as he dropped back into the nearest chair, his hands covering his face as he closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"So what do you think of him?" Natasha asked, her hand comfortingly resting on his forearm.

Clint was silent a moment as he dropped his hands to his lap.

"I think he is smart."

Natasha nodded while Steve's expression turned inquisitive.

"Why do you say that?"

"I did a practice test today in my science class. It was a basic college level assessment. The entire class failed, but only one of them failed in the most spectacular of ways."

Natasha sat forward, intrigued. Clint smiled. He could tell this kid has already caught her interest.

"Every student of mine failed, but each one did have at least one question they were able to guess correctly, but not Tony."

Steven frowned.

"I do not understand, why do you say this is spectacular? Isn't that a bad thing?"

"No, don't you see?" Clint shouted as he stood, an expression of awe on his face, "the entire test was true and false. Every question. Every single one. He answered the opposite of what the correct answer really was. Every. Single. One."

Steve blinked, about to speak when Natasha cut in, her own expression impressed.

"He knew every answer."

Clint nodded, a large smile crossing his face.

"Whoever this kid is, he's smart. Stark smart."

"A resident genius," Natasha whispered, a smile on her own face.

Steve stared in awe.

"Then…we really may have found Howard's son?"

 **AVNGRS**

Tony slammed the door to his room shut. He could still hear the shouts taking place in the living room. His mother screaming at his father and vice versa. Wincing, Tony gently touched the bloodied knuckle prints engraved into his jaw and rib area. He didn't doubt his father had cracked a couple ribs; the man had seemed much more agitated today than usual.

Tired of the shouts he knew would continue far into the night, he grabbed his jacket, slipped it on and climbed out the window into the cool night air.

Hands in his pockets and his head lowered, he made his way briskly down the walkway towards the park. He loved the park, its serene atmosphere when no one else was around. He had spent many a night just staring up at the stars. It was his favorite thing to do.

Having reached the edge of the New York Central Park, he laid down, the horns of crazy New York drivers behind him, as he took position on one of the grassy mounds. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself the moment to just breathe as he wondered what his life would have been like, had he perhaps been born to another family, under a different name.

Tony didn't like to dream like that often though. He was a realist in one sense of the term. He didn't like to imagine the impossible, but instead worked towards creating the conceivable with what fate had given him.

Eyes closed, he felt free of the life he lived.

The crunch of boots on gravel coming ever closer had Tony tensing. He doubted it was a mugger, considering no one could really see him from the road. He also doubted it was a cop, considering most patrolled the outer perimeter rather than the inside of the park itself. Really, that left one of two possibilities. Either it was Dale, coming to check up on his progress, or…

"It's pretty late for a kid to be outside alone, isn't it?"

Tony opened his eyes to stare into the curious, somewhat concerned gaze of his science teacher.

"Hawkeye," he repeated and again noticed the man tense.

"Where did you hear that name?" Mr. Benson whispered.

Tony frowned. Name?

"I have my sources," he replied instead, playing on the man's obvious discomfort, "why are you at my school?"

Clint sighed.

"So you do know then…" he whispered.

'So it really is shield…' he thought to himself. Tony hid his sudden anxiety with a neutral expression.

"Yeah, I know."

Clint nodded and sat down beside him, staring up at the stars in silence. Tony was nervous. Just what was this man planning to do to him?

"What are you going to do?"

Clint glanced at the boy and shrugged.

"Nothing."

Tony blinked.

"Nothing?"

"Yup. Nothing."

"…Why?"

Clint finally turned to fully face his young target.

"Have you done anything with the information you stole?"

Tony hesitated.

"And if I have?"

Clint was silent a moment.

"Then it's too late isn't it? All we want is to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Information like that…it could be detrimental to the safety of everyone on this planet. Myself and you included."

Tony was silent, thoughts swirled around in his mind. Was half a million dollars' worth the lives of everyone on the planet? But… if he got that money, he could leave home permanently. He wouldn't have to deal with Hank anymore. He could… be free.

Tony choked on a laugh, ignoring Clint's curious gaze.

What is freedom when you have to run every day of your life from the government, the police, and even… your own conscious. No… half a million isn't worth it, but… maybe he could play his cards right and still get the money while feeding Mr. H false information.

"I don't have it anymore," he decided to say.

Clint stared at him, his eyes boring into him and Tony was sure the man could read the lie on his face, even after all his time perfecting his emotional mask. Then all at once Clint sighed and stood up, stretching.

"Alright Tony, but remember…" Clint hesitated for a moment before finishing his statement, "Should you need me, I will be around."

"Clint!"

Hawkeye stopped and turned, an inquisitive eye turned to the boy.

"I…" Tony struggled with himself before finally making his decision, "I lied. Tomorrow after school. Let's talk. Okay?"

Clint smiled and Tony felt immediate relief when he noticed it was genuine.

"Alright kid, tomorrow it is."

As Clint walked away, Tony began his trek home. He was almost to the door, when he stopped, a shadow falling across his shoulders.

"I warned you Tones…"

Spinning around, Tony had only seconds to brace himself as a bat slammed down against his arms and he screamed as the pain sent shockwaves through his body from the blow of the bat.

"I gave you time…" Dale continued to mutter, his eyes wide and his body gaunt and pale. Tony immediately recognized the symptoms of drugs. "But it's too late now. Mr. H has grown tired of waiting…and I… I need more money Tony. I need it…I need more…more money."

"D-Dale", Tony whispered as he tried to pick himself up from the floor of his doorstep, but Dale had enough. His expression grew grim and determined.

"I need more money!" he shouted and swung the bat downward.

Tony knew only blackness.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 **Oh my God! I struggled with this chapter so much. Anyways, I know it's a bit rushed and a bit short, but enjoy. Hopefully next chapter comes more easily.**


	4. Day in the life of a Kidnapping Victim

**Chapter Four:**

 **Day in the life of a Kidnapping Victim**

Tony groaned as he blinked his eyes rapidly in the dim light of his holding cell. Wherever he was, it wasn't a great accommodation. Memories of the previous night filled his head and he groaned, this time for a completely different reason.

"Way to go Tony, kidnapped again," he sighed, "this wasn't his first rodeo. Already he had been kidnapped three different times during his life, this was just one of many. The problem with this one though, the kidnappers weren't out for money. They were out for the lives of several billion people around the world, if what his teacher had told him was the truth.

"Looks like our guest is awake," a voice commented, a smug smile on his face.

Tony looked up into the young face of Mr. H himself.

"Mr. H," he calmly greeted, "What a pleasure it is to see you again sir."

"Same to you Tones," the man smiled, "you have my information, correct?"

"Well see, it's a bit complicated," started Tony.

"No, I don't think it is. You see Tones… can I call you Tony? You see Tony, it is quite simple. My sources within Shield have told me you successfully stole valuable and secret information. I know you have the files I need, so you're denying it will be the only thing that complicates this current situation we find ourselves to be in."

"What's your point?" Tony asked dryly, though growing increasingly nervous. This guy was serious.

"My point Tony, is this. You give me the information or I will slowly torture you for the answers I seek."

"That doesn't sound fun," Tony whispered, trying to hide his fear.

"No it isn't, I assure you. However, this is where the simple part comes into play. You tell me where the information is located and I let you go. You are free to spend money however you please and I am free to pursue my own business. So Tony, what will it be? The easy way or the hard way?"

Tony made a show of thinking as he contemplated the two choices. He knew Mr. H was growing angrier and angrier, but he doubted even if he told them that they would let him go alive after all this. No, no way. If what that agent had told him was true, than his life mattered far less than the safety of the world.

"I'm afraid I lost it. I don't know where information is located."

Mr. H frowned, his expression grim, but a crazed happiness showed in his eyes. A happiness that made the hairs on Tony's arms stand on end. It was the look of someone who had just been handed the ultimate prize. It was at this moment that Tony Gray realized, this man had expected his answer and was looking forward to the consequences.

"You're crazy," he whispered.

"Oh, my boy, you only know the half of it," Mr. H stated as he reached forward and clasped the boys arm with his hand, "time for lesson one."

And Tony struggled as he was pulled from the bench.

 **AVNGRS**

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Clint shouted, "I just saw him last night! He was perfectly safe and had even planned to come speak to me tonight after class!"

"And I'm telling you Clint," Natasha argued, "He isn't there anymore. No one knows where he is. I asked today in home room and not even his best friend knew where he was. The school called his house and they didn't know where he was. The boy is gone."

"Then something is wrong, because Tony wouldn't just up and vanish like that."

"You have known this kid how long?" Fury interrupted from the holographic screen, "How do you know he wouldn't run off?"

"Just… it's my gut instinct Fury. I know this boy wouldn't run off. He isn't evil and he didn't want to see other people's lives put at risk. Something is wrong."

Fury was silent a moment before sighing.

"We ran the DNA Captain America got from his gym clothes."

"And?" Steve asked, "Is he Howard's son?"

Fury hesitated.

"He is Tony Stark."

Steve smiled in relief, but the others frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"The same disease that took Maria Starks life several years ago was found as a pathogen in Tony's."

"You mean… he is infected?"

"That does seem to be the case," Fury nodded, "Maria didn't start showing signs until after Tony's birth, but that is in a female. Males are known to show signs for this particular disease sooner than women. It may be a matter of time before he affects. If this is the case, we need to find this boy for more than one reason alone."

"So where do we even begin to look?" Clint asked, not at all happy with what he was hearing.

"We traced the tracker you planted on him last night when you spoke to him. Luckily you planted it just in time. However, we lost the signal several hours ago. We do however, have its last coordinates before the tracer signal became shielded."

"And that was?"

Fury's expression grew serious.

"In the heart of Hammer Enterprises."

"Then that's where I'm going," Clint stated and began his walk to the quinjet.

"Romanoff!"

Natasha turned back to Fury as Steve followed Clint out.

"Both of them seem to have taken a quick liking to the boy, but remember, this kid may or may not make it out alive. You cannot allow their emotions to jeopardize this mission. Do you understand?"

Natasha gave a sharp nod.

"Yes Director."

"Good, then get going and bring our boy home."

With those words, Natasha walked out.

 **AVNGRS**

Tony struggled against the bindings of the table he was now strapped against. His shirt had been removed and his hands and feet bound by steel cuffs. To say he was frightened would be an understatement, but he refused to show it on his face. He was Tony freaking Gray and he would not be held down by a man like this and cronies.

"Tony, Tony, Tony. You should have just gave me the information I sought and this wouldn't have had to happen."

"Oh and what's going to happen?" Tony asked, though honestly he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Mr. H smiled.

"It's quite simple kid. Tell me what I want to know or my doctor here will start by cutting you open. Slowly he will peel back your chest. You will feel everything and once that is through, well… we have a special surprise for you."

The man cackled and Tony felt his heart pound faster and faster. He could no longer hide the terror he felt when he saw the doctor step forward with a scalpel and a section tool.

"Shall we begin?"

 **AVNGRS**

Dale paced the hall outside the room they had taken Tony into. Once he had sobered, Dale couldn't help the guilt that wrecked him about what he had done to his young friend. He had broken the boys arm and no doubt, gave him quite the bump on his head, if not a concussion. Then of course, there was…what they were doing in there.

He could hear the screams. He could hear the drill. He could hear the torture and it made him sick. Sick from his own imagination and sick mentally of his own deed.

The door opened and Mr. H stepped out as the screams continued in the background.

"Job well done Dale. You have your money, why do you remain here?"

"I just…" Dale hesitated.

"Do you feel bad about what you did to Tony?"

Dale was silent.

"Don't be. You have a million dollars to spend on whatever you want. Drugs, alcohol, women, sports cars. Do what you want and go where you want. I on the other hand, have what I want."

Dale looked up at the man, confused.

"What are you talking about? He gave you the location?"

"Oh no, no he didn't. It's true, I don't have that, which I do want, but I have something else quite important."

"And that is?"

"The heir to the Stark fortune and better yet, the perfect vessel for my experimental virus known as Extremis."

"Stark heir? Tony's last name is…"

"I know what he thinks his last name is, but he is wrong. You see, years ago, the heir to the Stark fortune was kidnapped. It has taken me years to track down a possible lead, but then I found Tony. I knew immediately he was the son of Howard and Maria Stark. He may have blonde hair, but I don't doubt it's from countless dyes. His complexion and facial structure… it's all Stark. Having him in my grasp and being able to run his blood, only helped to confirm what I already knew. He is Anthony Edward Stark, the son of Howard and Maria Stark, billionaires and world governors; the creators of Shield. This boy is no ordinary child. He is probably one of the most powerful young men in the entire world and he doesn't even know it."

Laughing, Mr. H walked away as Dale turned to look at the lab door.

Just what has he done?!

 **AVNGRS**

Can't this bird go any faster? Clint griped.

"It's already going faster than max," Natasha growled back as the jet vibrated around them with the velocity it was going. "Why do you care about this boy so much anyways? I mean I understand Steve, but you?"

"I…" Clint hesitated, "He reminds me of me at that age. He… you didn't see how he looked last night Nat. He looked so… lost. I don't know. I don't know what it is about this boy, but there is something about that draws me. It's like… I can't even explain it, but he's important Natasha and I want to be there for him, like no one ever was for me."

Natasha was silent for a moment.

"Then let's save him."

Clint smiled.

"Thanks Nat," he whispered, knowing she would do everything she could to keep her word once she gave it.

Natasha nodded, a frown on her face.

What was it about this Tony that made the others of her team want to fight for him so much? She desired to know the answer for herself and there was only one way to do that.

 **AVNGRS**

Tony panted, his eyes squeezed shut as he dug his nails into the palms of his hands and his feet bucked against the straps holding him. His chest laid open before him, but he refused to look at it more than he had already. You could see his organs; his own heart beating and it frightened him. He could feel every cut the doctor made and it pained him. He had already thrown up several times over the side of the table and he had passed out multiple times as well. Each time though, the doctor had stopped and waited for him to awaken before continuing his task. The torture was nearly unbearable for the twelve year old and he begged silently in his head for a reprieve, though he refused to give such satisfaction to his kidnappers.

"So stubborn," Mr. H jeered beside him, "Tell me what I want to know and it can stop Tony. Tell me where the information is located."

"N-Never," Tony whimpered.

Mr. H sighed, but was more than happy to continue. The doctor behind him stared in awe at the boy's strength, though he didn't dare stop his assigned task. He feared the wrath of his employer against him and his family should he turn down a direct order. Mr. Hammer was not someone you refused.

"Tony, it's time for that surprise I told you about."

Tony opened his eyes, attempting to focus in on the man's mocking gaze.

"W-Wha-" Tony stopped and swallowed the pain, trying to speak more clearly, "What is it?"

"This," Mr. H stated holding up a vile of silver liquid, "Is what I call Extremis. It's an experimental drug. Supposedly it will allow for a virus or a synthetically created AI to rummage your body. It supposedly will heal you indefinitely over time and possibly one day, become the secret to eternal life. You my dear boy, are the first test subject for the newly remade version."

"W-What happened to the old version?"

"Oh, well, it killed one hundred some people, so it needed to be revised," Mr. H laughed, "shall we begin?"

The doctor took the vile and stepped forward. He gave a sympathetic look to the boy before swallowing down his own bile and filling a syringe full of the silver substance.

"Oh and this will hurt, badly," Hammer stated with a grin.

Tony didn't have the opportunity to speak before a sharp pain like a blade through his chest occurred and he blacked out, still screaming as the virus was injected into his body.

Hammer watched in fascination as silver veins appeared throughout the boys organs and on his arms and face and neck. The substance traveled to his eyes and they flashed a bright glow like that of a full moon before closing again.

"Shall I stich him up?" the doctor asked.

"No, leave him. I want to see what the substance will do when faced with an injury as strange as this one."

Hammer smiled as he peered down at the body of Tony Stark, his rival's son.

"Whether you die or not, I will have the answers I seek."

Walking out of the room, neither the doctor nor Hammer noticed when the boy's eyes reopened.

 **AVNGRS**

 _Tony…_

Tony fought within the reaches of his own mind as something silver plagued him, attempting to take control.

 _Tony…_

"S-Stop!" he shouted, "I don't want this! I am me! I am in control! I am me! I am me!"

Something touched him and Tony's subconscious jerked back as if electrocuted. The touch retreated and a calming emotion filled his mind, allowing a feeling of safety to enter in around him. Opening his eyes in a cautious manner, Tony stared in awe when he found himself surrounded by a silver light. The light was bright like the light of the full moon and yet it seemed to flow around him like a river. Reaching out, he was amazed when he felt a tingle run through his body upon contact.

"What are you?" he whispered.

 _I am_ … it answered.

"You can talk?" Tony asked with surprise.

 _I can…_ it answered.

"Do… do you have a name?"

The voice was silent for a moment.

 _I have been called Extremis_ … it replied.

"That's not much a name," Tony muttered with distaste, "Are you a part of me now?"

 _I am_ … it answered again.

"I see. Are you… are you going to hurt me?"

I will not…

"Are you… going to help me?"

 _I can…_

"How?"

 _You must choose…_

"Choose what?"

 _To accept Extremis…_

"If I do?"

 _I will help…_

"If I don't?"

 _You will die…_

"Die? The other people who had you before me, were they also asked?"

 _They were not. I could not reach them. I could not save them. I could not…_

"You can only speak to me then?"

 _I can…_

"Why?"

 _You listen…_

Tony frowned. What did that even mean?

"The people who inserted you into me, they mean to use you to torture me and experiment on me for information."

 _You don't want that…_

"No I don't. They are bad people."

 _Bad people_ … it repeated.

Tony nodded and suddenly realized this entity, whatever it is, was learning from him, listening to him, and trying to understand.

"You are in my mind right? You learn from me?"

 _I do…_

"Then… can you enter my mind and see everything about me?"

 _I can…_

"Will you?"

 _Only if you accept…_

"Right, I have to accept you. How do I do that?"

 _You welcome me in…_

"Will it… will it hurt?"

The voice seemed to hesitate.

 _Are you scared…_

"Yes."

 _Why…_

"I don't like pain. I don't want to die."

 _Will you die…_

"Someday. Everything dies someday."

 _Everything dies…_

 _Will I die…_

"I don't know. I suppose you will die when I die."

 _We are one…_

"Yeah I guess we are."

 _You accept me…_

"I… I don't know."

 _You are scared…_

"Yes, I said I am."

 _You are scared_ … it repeated.

Tony was silent. He felt like it was trying to understand his emotion.

 _I can see your memories…_

"You can see them?"

 _I can…_

"Then you understand?"

 _I am beginning too…Tony Gray…_

Tony smiled.

"Tony is fine."

The voice hesitated.

 _Tony…_

 _Do not be afraid…_

Tony cocked his head (figuratively of course).

"Why?"

 _I will help you…_

Tony smiled.

"What made up your mind for you?"

 _You Tony…_

"Me?"

 _I can see you. Your memories. Your mind. Your soul. I am you…_

"Well, I don't know about that, but I thank you if you can help me. My chest… they hurt me."

 _I know…_

"Can you heal me?"

 _I am…_

"They might still be around. Do you think we can escape?"

The voice seemed to almost speak in a prideful manner.

 _Watch this…_

And Tony did. He felt like a viewer in his own body as his arms and legs were freed from the chains that bound them and Tony's body stood and made its way down the hall, past the sleeping guard.

Little did Extremis or Tony know, help had just arrived outside.

 _So, do you accept me_ … it asked again.

Tony hesitated only for a second more before nodding.

"Alright Extremis, lead the way."

 _We are one…_

And the body of Tony Gray continued on its way to freedom.

 **AVNGRS**

"What do you mean he escaped?!" Hammer shouted, "Find him! I don't care what you have to do, but find that boy and bring him to me! He must not be allowed off this base!"

Clint turned to the others who were hiding behind him in the vents.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Tony must have escaped on his own," Natasha confirmed.

"Then it's our job to find him first," Steve stated firmly.

"Then let the hunt begin," Clint smiled and dropped to the floor below.

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _So that was an exciting chapter and a lot happened for such a short length._**

 **** ** _Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know your thoughts!_**

 ** _More to come next chapter!_**


	5. Day in the life of a Head Case

**Chapter Five:**

 **Day in the life of a Head Case**

If anyone was to ask Tony how it felt that day when he walked through Hammers underground labs, he honestly wouldn't be able to explain. Tony felt like he was dreaming, yet he was awake, watching and seeing everything that was going on without really being in control.

One minute he had been tied to a table after a series of ghastly torture and the next, his body was up and moving, healed of the injuries done to it, except one. Tony still didn't know what it was Hammer had been doing with his heart, but when Extremis closed up the incisions, he could feel something moving within. Something that shouldn't be there.

 _I am aware_ … the voice replied, reading his thoughts.

"Then why…"

 _Time was of the essence_ … it replied again.

Tony was silent for a moment before a sudden anger took over his mind.

"Okay, wait!"

His body suddenly stopped in the hall it had been walking through as Tony confronted the entity.

"This is my body and I feel as though I can't do anything. I understand you are trying to help, but I'm the one in control! Not you."

The entity was silent for a long moment and Tony wondered if he had somehow erased it completely. He should have known better of course.

 _Very well, Master Tony. I shall be here should you need the assistance…_

Tony wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or a good thing it had been easy to take control, because suddenly, he was very much awake within his own body and everything hurt. A pain unlike anything he had felt before tore at his chest and Tony fought the urge to scream, collapsing to the ground. He banged his head against the floor as the pain clawed at his insides and then suddenly, it all stopped and he was dreaming reality again.

 _I am sorry you experienced that…_ the entity replied _, however I knew of no other way to convince you I meant no harm. Your body is in trouble for a reason I cannot detect. It would be too much to relinquish control to you…_

Tony gasped from within, still trying to earn back his breath. Though the pain was gone, he could still feel its shadow.

Could have just said that in the first place, he thought with annoyance, but settled for the easy response.

"S-Sounds good," he choked out.

 _Are you unwell…_ it asked.

Tony really wanted to ground out a smart-ass comment in return, but right now, he was a little uncertain he could without it coming out pretty pathetic. So he just settled for the obvious answer.

"Yeah"

 _I see…_ was all the entity said as his body continued its escape.

Tony didn't ask to take control again. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it right now.

 **AVNGRS**

Dale crept around the guards. He wasn't a good guy by any means, but if what Hammer said about the kid had been true, he definitely wanted a potential billionaire power-house on his side.

He could hear the march of soldiers through the halls behind him, so as fast as he could, he looked for a place to hide.

A metal door attracted his attention. Noticing an access code was needed to open it, he inserted the one he was sure Hammer hadn't noticed him memorizing. Swinging it open, he threw himself inside, not even noticing the Danger insignia that had hung on the right before he entered.

Silent, he crept through the darkness made bright only by a single neon red bulb. The room was different that most of the others he had been in. It looked… more like a cell than a lab like the others had been.

A noise drew his attention back to the door and he peeked out the small eye-height window and watched as Hammer himself passed with several guards. The man didn't even glance at the door, instead barking orders left and right concerning Tony. The boy had definitely escaped and Hammer didn't seem too pleased about it.

Dale smirked. He would be even more upset when he figured out Dale was going to sale the information the boy hid to the highest bidder. He and Tony would be rich and when the kid was old enough, maybe then they could grab what was rightfully his and use it to their advantage.

Dale had all these thoughts and visions for the future going through his head, that he hadn't even noticed the person behind him. Within the darkness, a small figure crept up. It was silent and as it watched him, it felt no emotion.

Dale laughed as Hammer and his guards passed without ever noticing he was there. He was just about to leave again to search out Tones, when a hand on his shoulder made him flinch and he whirled around to find himself face to face with a little girl.

She couldn't have been more than ten years old. Her eyes were a ruby color and her hair, a deep blood red. Her lips were like cherries and her skin, as pale as freshly fallen snow.

"Kid," he laughed, clutching his chest, "You scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on your elders like that, its rude and…"

Dale chocked on his next words, eyes wide as he stared at the child before him. The little girl had raised her hand, a bright glowing red light surrounded it, and his throat began to cave in as she stepped closer. He felt himself rise off the floor and up against the ceiling, unable to escape as he clawed at his neck, but there was nothing there to grasp to free himself.

"You are in my way," the girl replied and tossed the adult aside with the wave of her hand, snapping his neck in the process.

Turning her attention to the door, she typed in the same numbers she had heard him use and the door clicked open. She pulled it completely wide open and stepped out for the first time in years.

"Hammer will die," she swore, "but first things first" and she started down the hall.

 **AVNGRS**

Clint rounded a corner within the constricted air space; Natasha and Steve right behind him. They hadn't had many missions where all three of them worked together, but at the moment, Clint had taken up the leadership position, as sneaking had always been his best ability.

"Any sign yet?" Steve whispered.

"None," Clint answered as he continued his crawl through the vents, "I have seen lots of guards, but no sign of Tony himself yet. Or Hammer."

A sudden movement caught his attention and he looked down, startled to see a little girl step out of a dark room. Watching her, the others went silent when they glimpsed her clothing and appearance. She wore a hospital gown and her skin and coloring were not that of a normal human being.

"Should we try to help her?" Steve whispered.

Clint and Natasha motioned for him to be silent. The girl snapped her head up to the vents, eyes narrowing before she suddenly seemed disinterested and continued down the hall. Curious, Clint dropped from the vents above and opened the metal door she had come out of. There, lying in the entrance, was a man they knew to have been in on the hack.

"Isn't that Dale Norman, the city crime lord-wannabe we had been keeping tabs on?"

Clint nodded in response to Steve's question. "Yeah and he is dead."

"The girl. You think she…"

Natasha and Clint shared a look.

"We need to hurry."

A sudden sound had them backing up into the room, keeping the door cracked enough it wouldn't lock but closed enough it wouldn't draw attention.

When a young boy stepped into their line of sight, Clint tossed caution to the wind and sped out the door, dropping to his knees in front of the boy.

"Tony!"

Tony Gray or who they knew to be Tony Stark stood in front of them, his eyes unblinking and his skin, nearly translucent and clammy to the touch.

"He does not seem well," Natasha whispered.

"Tony, can you hear me? It's Clint, your old science teacher? Night Star watching buddy? Tony!"

"Clint, something is wrong with him," Natasha said again.

Clint studied the boy in front of him. Steve and Natasha stood just a little bit behind, also looking the kid up and down. His eyes were unfocused; nearly unblinking. He hadn't spoken and Clint felt his fear rise when their eyes locked and the boy didn't seem to even acknowledge their presence.

"It's like he's sleep walking," Steve suddenly said and neither Assassin could think of a better term to describe what it was they were seeing.

"Tony," Clint tried again, gently stroking the boy's hair, "talk to me."

 **AVNGRS**

"Talk to me."

Tony could hear Clint and see him, but he wasn't too sure he wanted to talk to the adult. First, he didn't want to feel that pain again and second, could he truly trust this man?

 _Should I get rid of him…_

"No! No." Tony repeated, "I… let me talk to him."

 _This will hurt you…_

"I know…but I can't see anyone else being able to help me right now. I don't trust him, but I don't really have any other choice but to take the chance.

The voice hesitated and somehow, Tony could sense its uncertainty.

 _Very well…_

Tony screamed as the pin and needles struck his chest, but he choked it off as he collapsed to the ground. Clint and the others jumped at the sound, but quickly the archer pulled the child to him in a rush, trying to figure out the problem.

"Tony!"

"I… help… mind… H… Chest… pain… ARG!"

The boy whimpered in pain and Clint wasn't sure what to do. The others also stood there, uncertain how to help.

Then as suddenly as the pain appeared, the boy's body went limp and Clint's fear reached new heights.

"We are leaving now. Forget Hammer. We can destroy him another day."

Natasha hesitated. They had a job to do, but…

She peered down at the child in her partner's arms. He was right. Another day, hammer would fall, but not now.

"Lead the way."

And the three superhero wannabes took off down the hallway.

 _Hang in there Tony…_

And Tony tried.

 **AVNGRS**

"Get me a sedative, his BP is falling and his body seems to seizing!"

"Crash cart ready, doctor!"

"Bag him and get a ventilator in place. His breathing is nearly nonexistent!"

These were the words Clint, Natasha, and Steve heard as the doctors of Shield rushed their young thief into surgery. Fury was silent, his arms crossed as he stood with them in the waiting room.

"You let Hammer get away?"

"We did," Natasha answered.

"You haven't found our files yet."

"We didn't," agreed Clint.

"You didn't get any information on why he wants the files stolen."

"No," answered Steve.

No one said another word. They didn't have too.

"Meet me in my office in an hour for a debrief. We need to talk."

Fury walked away and Clint's gaze followed him in silence.

"Should we tell him?"

"About the girl?" Natasha questioned.

"We know who she was."

"Yes, but… what version."

"If she escaped, we have more than one problem on our hands. A problem much larger than Hammer. She's a killing machine, born and raised as nothing more than a tool. Makes me sick."

"Nat…" Clint rubbed her shoulder, but Natasha turned away.

"Not now Clint. I need a shower. I will meet you there."

Clint watched his partner walk off before he turned his attention to the unusually silent captain.

"She saw us didn't she?"

"The girl?"

"Yeah."

"I believe so. Why?"

"Why did she not kill us?"

Clint paused.

"I suppose she was hunting for Hammer only at the time."

"Yes but…"

"I don't know Steve," Clint interrupted, "All I know is… if that's really her, we have nothing to worry about, but if it's _her_ , we could be in big trouble."

Steve narrowed his eyes.

"What about the boy?"

"Who? Tony?"

"Yeah. Tony Stark, billionaire boy genius by day and hacker thief by night. Not to mention he is suffering from a disease his mother died from. Last of the Stark family, what do we do with him? We don't even know what Hammer did to him. What if he changed him? What if he poses a danger? What if he had been who she was hunting?"

Clint shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you captain. You'll just have to wait and see like the rest of us. Only Tony has the answers we seek and he isn't exactly in the condition to tell us."

Steve frowned.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you, but it happened. Come on, let's go get freshened up before the meeting. Last thing I need is to smell like those vents we crawled through for hours."

Steve grinned, but a nagging feeling tugged at the back of his mind.

They were forgetting something important.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Sorry short chapter. Next chapter will be longer ;)**


	6. Day in the life of a Hospital Patient

_Last chapter was not my favorite chapter, but I struggled with it a lot. Hopefully this one is a lot better. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Day in the life of a hospital patient**

* * *

Tony blinked, his eyes felt like sandpaper. Grit seemed to glue their eyelids down and he struggled to open them enough to look around. Blinking more rapidly and deliberately, he turned his head to take in his surroundings.

Tony could only stare at what he saw. The room he was in looked like a lab of some kind and the glass walls and doors around him made him feel much like a test animal under observation. Turning, he froze when he noticed the scalpels on a nearby table.

His heart fluttered and began to beat. His breathing increased and his stomach and lungs felt heavy as he attempted to gasp in air. Memories of his torture by the hands of Mr. H swam back into his mind and he felt himself lose control of himself as only panic filtered through him.

Tony was only partially aware of the alarm going off around him and only semi-aware of the people now surrounding him, shouting things out left and right. His eyes closed and his breathing had gone nearly non-existent as only memories of pain seemed to make any sense.

But then… there was that voice.

 _Master Tony…_

Tony fought the voice. Who was it and why did it call him that?

 _Master Tony, you are having what the doctors around you are calling a panic attack. You must calm down…_

Tony struggled to calm, he really did, but he couldn't.

 _Master Tony, I am aware of all that has taken place since you arrived. Be calm…_

Tony hesitated. Could he trust this voice?

 _I will protect you…_

And for some reason, Tony knew the voice spoke the truth. The question was, whose voice is that? His mind couldn't seem to cooperate and Tony strained himself to remember.

 _Master Tony, you must calm down…_

 _Master Tony…_

 _Master Tony…_

 **"** **Master Tony!"** a voice shouted.

Tony looked around, suddenly finding himself in what appeared to be an old white mansion.

 **"** **Master Tony!"** the voice shouted again.

Tony watched as an older man crossed the yard at a hurried pace towards something in the distance. Curious, Tony drew closer, following the man who hadn't seemed to have seen him standing there.

 **"** **Master Anthony, you are truly a mess,"** the old, kind voice commented with a huff.

Tony peered around the man and blinked at the sight of a small boy around one year whose hair was rather thick for his age and he had large brown chocolate eyes that seemed to smile at everything around him, especially upon the stranger now cleaning him up of the mud bath he seemed to have taken.

 **"** **Your father and mother will have a conniption when they see you, really."**

Tony couldn't help but feel soothed by the kind English tone. This man felt familiar and safe; someone who would protect him and care for him always. It reminded him a lot of the voice that continually was whispering within his mind, trying to calm him. Name… what was this man's name?

Tony turned to the old Englishman and watched as he picked up the child and turned to walk him back towards the house. His face, so kind and relieved… how could he have forgotten this man?

Tony stared at the child within his arms.

Who was that child? He wondered as he watched the two make their way back towards the mansion.

Suddenly feeling very alone, he reached out, panicked as he hurried towards the two, but no matter what he did, he felt like he could get no closer to the large house.

"Wait!" he shouted trying to run, but his feet seemed to stay, "don't leave me…please! J-"Tony closed his eyes, desperate to call the name he knew he had somehow forgotten.

 **"** **J-JARVIS!"**

And the man turned to look at him before everything went black.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

"What happened?" demanded Nick Fury as he, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, and Captain Rogers all hurried into the observation center.

The doctor sighed, taking off her glasses in order to rub her eyes. She had been up nearly two straight days with their new patient and then of course, this had to happen.

"Mr. Gray suffered a panic attack upon waking."

"Waking? I didn't think he was supposed to wake for at least two more days?" demanded Fury.

"He wasn't. I can only assume that he woke earlier due to Extremis."

"Yes, you have mentioned that several times in your report. I meant to sit down and discuss this with you, but if you wouldn't mind feeling us in now?"

"Of course," the doctor replied, setting her files down beside her on the nearby table, "Extremis is a virus we have been aware of Justin Hammer making for the past several years. Of course we have never been able to find anything indisputable to have as evidence, but we are aware that Extremis takes over the mind and body in order to learn how to survive before taking control completely in order to become a superior being. Now, Hammer was working on a way to allow the carrier control while only gaining the abilities extremis has to offer. No doubt he wants to one day inject himself with it. This boy was injected as a test subject."

"So he is a threat?" Fury asked.

"So far, no. Could he possibly be a threat in the future? Maybe. In fact, it's very likely depending on the state of the entity."

"State?" questioned Rogers.

"Yes. State meaning the current…uh… current strength, if you will. We need to know how strong the entity is before rating it a specific threat level. So far, the only thing we can determine is that the boy is healing at an incredibly fast rate. Much like the good Captain himself here, this boy heals just as fast if not faster."

"So what else can you tell us?" Romanoff questioned.

"Yeah, like why he would have a panic attack?" demanded Barton, "and what about his chest? He was in pain when we found him."

"Yes, those are both good questions and both have a very simple answer."

"And that is?" Fury asked curiously.

"Torture."

The four stared at her in surprise.

"Torture?" Rogers repeated, his stomach dropping.

Clint grit his teeth in anger.

"That Hammer guy tortured Tony?"

The doctor nodded.

"According to what my scans and tests found, there were scars left behind from deep lacerations that extremis healed. Scars that were in very specific placements. Placements that would bring the victim the most amount of nerve pain."

"When I get my hands on him, I…" Clint growled, kicking the nearby stool that went flying against the wall. His entire body shook as he stared out the glass pane towards the boy he had come to care about so suddenly. He didn't know why Tony was so special, but he felt a deep need to protect this boy. Possibly because… he reminded him so much of himself at that age.

"I understand your anger," the doctor replied, an edge to her own voice, "twelve years old and put through something mentally scaring is just…" she shook her head before turning her attention once more to Fury who was curiously silent, though no one missed the clench of his fists. He was angry. Very angry.

"No doubt waking up in this room startled him into a panic attack. We were not expecting him to wake up however, so we hadn't moved him to a recovery room yet."

"See that it gets done."

"We will sir. Extremis we think played a part in waking him. No doubt, it counters the effects of the morphine and anesthesia."

"Is extremis a threat to him?"

The doctor shrugged, her exhaustion apparent.

"We honestly cannot say yay or nay at this time. After his panic attack, we were able to put him back under, but I do not know how long he will remain under its affects."

"Do what you can doctor and once you have the chance, get some rest."

The doctor nodded as Fury stormed out of the room with the others behind him, save Clint who stayed behind.

"Could I go in and see him?" he asked the doctor.

She hesitated, but then sighed, nodding.

"Just be quiet and gentle."

Clint nodded as the door opened and he was allowed inside.

Fury, Romanoff, and Rogers walked the halls, each in their own thoughts. If there was one thought though that was no doubt on all of their minds, it was justice for a twelve-year-old hacker.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

 _Master Tony, you are awake…_

Tony groaned.

 _You should not move. You are recovering from shock…_

Tony grew silent and unmoving. He didn't open his eyes and he didn't register anything but darkness and that whispering voice in the back of his mind.

"You healed me?" Tony whispered.

 _I did…_

"I was recused?"

 _You were…_

Tony figuratively nodded in understanding.

"I had a weird dream. I saw this old man and who I think was myself as a toddler. It all seemed so familiar, yet… why is it… why can't I seem to recall much about that man aside from his voice and his looks."

 _I have seen your mind…_

"And? Do you know who he is?"

 _I do…_

"Who?!" Tony demanded, his heart jumping.

 _You called out at the end of your dream, the name Jarvis…_

"Jarvis," Tony whispered and felt a sense of warmth at the name, "Jarvis. I… sort of remember him. He was my father's friend and my attendant. He raised me or… was going to raise me. Something happened. Something…"

A sharp pained stabbed Tony's head and he gasped.

 _Perhaps you should refrain from thinking for now, Master Tony…_

Tony noted the slight hint of concern in its voice.

The two were silent and Tony became more and more aware of a growing warmth on his hand. A gentle caress seemed to tickle his skin and he felt his body turning automatically towards the source of comfort. Curious about who it could be, since he knew for a fact his own father and mother wouldn't do such a thing, he struggled to open his eyes and see.

"That's it… open your eyes. You're okay. You're safe."

A soft voice, different from the one within his mind, seemed to beckon him awake and Tony fought to obey that voice.

"Almost there Tony. Let me see those baby blues…"

"Blues?" thought Tony, his mind remembering that toddler. That child had brown eyes. Was that child… not him?

"Tony, come on pal. Wake up."

And Tony did.

Opening his eyes, he peered into the relieved face of Cliff Benson, his science teacher. No… thought Tony, struggling to remember, that wasn't right; he had a different name. His mind raced back to the files he had stolen from shield and his eyes widened as he remembered all that had happened.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Clint frowned when he felt the boy shaking. Tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes and Clint gently brushed them away.

"You're alright pal," he whispered.

Tony's body moved and Clint watched as his eyes began to flutter.

"That's it… open your eyes. You're okay. You're safe."

Tony jerked at his touch, but his eyes continued to struggle to open.

"Almost there Tony. Let me see those baby blues…" Clint cheered with a small smile.

The body stilled and Tony seemed to have gone back to sleep. Clint decided to continue pestering him. He wanted the boy to wake up. He had to know if it was truly Tony in control of his body or if perhaps, extremis had taken it over as it seemed to have when they first found him.

"Tony, come on pal. Wake up."

And then suddenly, Tony did. His eyes searched around the room and his body began to shake more than it had been. Clint hurried and got to his feet, leaning over to get in the boy's face.

"Tony, calm down. It's me, Clint. You're safe."

Tony calmed slowly and his breathing slowed before setting off the alarm again. His eyes adjusted and locked onto Clint's and his breathing became more acceptable. Relieved he had stopped an obvious panic attack, Clint smiled and gently continued caressing the boy's hand.

"Tony, can you hear me?"

Tony glanced around the room before his eyes landed again on Clint's.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

"Look to the left. Okay now the right. Down. Up. Good job."

The nurse wrote down his reactions as Fury, Barton, Romanoff, and Rogers with Doctor Marcaine one again chatted in the observation room.

"So he woke up," stated Fury with a frown, "and you're certain that's Tony and not the entity?"

"According to our tests, yes. The entity seems to stay secluded in the back of his brain, almost like a snake in waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Romanoff questioned.

"A threat, more than likely. Unlike the previous victims of extremis who we know were taken over by the entity, for some reason, this one has chosen to act almost like a shield for the carrier. He only comes out when threatened or when his carrier is threatened."

"Why?" demanded Fury.

"I honestly can't say. Extremis is far from my expertise, but what I can say is that without Extremis, Tony would be dead."

"What about his chest?" questioned Clint, "he kept complaining about it? Even when he woke up, he said he felt pain."

"Yes… we have located what looks to be some sort of tool placed by Hammer inside the boy's chest. The problem is… we can't retrieve it."

"Why not?" Fury asked.

"It seems to shift closer to his heart every time we try and I estimate that within… maybe a month, it will pierce his heart and kill him. If we try to go in now though, it would definitely kill him. Honestly, we aren't sure how to go about solving this issue."

Fury stood in silence for a moment as the others looked on as the boy was given a physical. He was so small and so innocent. Why had something like this happened to him? He had already had a rough life. Why this as well?

"I have a man in mind who may be able to assist us," Fury finally stated, startling them all.

"Sir?" questioned Romanoff with surprise.

"He may not come easily, but he is out best bet."

Fury glanced at the child within his recovery room with something akin to fondness before turning his gaze back to his team.

"Bring me Bruce Banner aka the hulk."

"And if he won't come easily?"

Fury's eyes turned cold.

"Then do what must be done."

Romanoff and Barton nodded as Rogers frowned.

"Sir, who is this Bruce Banner?"

Fury sighed.

"A man I never would have thought I would see again."

The director's eyes turned towards the child who looked so small and pale. His godson, though no one here knew that.

"Seems what goes around really does come around," he muttered and marched out of the room and into the recovery bay.

"Tony Gray?" he questioned.

Tony stiffened. He could see this man was a higher up.

"My name is Nick Fury, director of Shield. Care to take a ride with me?"

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

The doctor rushed after Fury who was wheeling Tony away in a wheelchair.

"Fury! He isn't well enough to go anywhere yet, he…"

"Doctor. Some things are more important than checkups. You told me Extremis would heal him, right?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then he should be fine. This is important."

The doctor stayed silent as Fury entered the docking bay alone with only the boy in a wheelchair.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked, a bit nervous.

Fury glanced down at the boy. For having been so sick and weak from his time with Hammer only a few short hours ago, his skin already looked healthier. The only thing that worried him were the small grimaces he noticed, no doubt from whatever was moving within his chest.

"Tony…" he replied, kneeling beside the boy, "let me ask you one question. What do you remember before your fourth birthday?"

With that asked, the two entered the shuttle and settled down as it launched towards New York. Tony stared out the window, but his mind raced around the question he had been asked.

"What do I remember about my time before my fourth birthday?" he whispered.

The image of Jarvis came back into his mind, as well as that toddler. Adjusting his eyes, Tony looked at his own reflection in the window and touched the stiff blonde hair beneath his fingers and the bright blue of his eyes.

"Are you confused?" Fury asked.

Tony turned to him, nodding a bit uncertainly. Who was this guy?

"Do you mind if I tell you a story Tony?"

He didn't even have the chance to respond before the man shot into a tale of a prince and some kidnappers. He told of a Cinderella like story and Tony could only listen, captivated, as memories rushed back of that same brown eyed toddler.

 **"** **Once upon a time, there was a prince who was named Anthony Edwin Stark…"**

* * *

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 _So what did you think? More to come next chapter!_


	7. Day in the life of a Long Lost

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Day in the life of a Long Lost**

* * *

 _"_ _Once upon a time, there was a prince who was named Anthony Edwin Stark…"_

Fury paused allowing the name to sink in before continuing.

 _"_ _King Howard and Queen Maria had waited a long time to have children, but finally, they had their first and only child. A boy."_

 _"_ _Anthony was widely celebrated around the country and everyone knew his life would change things for the better."_

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Why what? Why did they think he would change things?"

Tony nodded, getting caught up in the story.

 _"_ _The babe was the sign of a new age. After a large war that had wrecked the world and their kingdom, the King and Queen were placing all of their hope and love in this newborn child."_

 _"_ _As the child grew, he was surrounded by people who wished to help him succeed in life. He had a godfather who was a mighty general and leader. He had an uncle who, though missing in action, was a known war hero. He also had a loyal and caring attendant named Edwin Jarvis for whom he was named."_

Tony remembered the old man from his dream. Jarvis, huh…

"Why was he named after him?"

 _"_ _Jarvis was an old and loyal servant who had served both Anthony's father and his grandfather. Now, he wished to serve Anthony and Howard felt honored by his devotion and named his own son after the man. He loved Anthony like his own grandson."_

"Grandson…" Tony whispered frowning.

 _"_ _The child was growing up just as the King and Queen had planned, however, when the child reached his third birthday, tragedy struck. Enemies of the kingdom snuck into the castle and they stole the baby away. The king and Queen were devastated and awaited word of a ransom, but none ever came and they could not find the child."_

Tony scoffed.

"Did they just quit trying?" he demanded.

Fury noticed he didn't seem to be confused about the purpose of this story. Was it possible that Tony already knew his real name wasn't Gray?

"No," Fury shook his head, "they continued to search."

 _"_ _The King and Queen sent out award after award for any word on their missing child, but nothing was found. The boys godfather used every available resource, but even he found no hide nor hair of the child. The Queen fell into a depression and the King became manic, unable to sleep at any given time without excessive amounts of alcohol and drugs. The Queen too became caught up in her inability to function and one day, the Queen was found dead in her chambers."_

Tony stared unseeing at the carpet of the shuttle.

"She… died, grieving?"

Fury nodded.

"Yes. She couldn't get over the loss of her only child and she refused to take care of herself. Eventually, she passed away due to stress."

He wasn't about to tell the child his mother had committed suicide, but he didn't doubt Tony, a child genius, would draw that conclusion on his own, at least eventually.

"What about Howard? Did the king die too?"

Fury nodded, his facial expression grim. "Yeah Tony, he died too."

Tony closed his eyes, his fists clenched as tears streamed down his cheeks. He struggled to hold in his sobs, but he couldn't stop his body shaking. The parents he had always dreamt of having. The parents he had always desired to meet. They were dead…

"Ah-eh," Tony choked out, snot and tears now pouring out as he could no longer contain his cries.

Fury wasn't a cold man, but he also wasn't someone who liked physical contact. Seeing his godson, the child he had been searching for these past twelve years mourning over the death of his parents after such a long time, his heart melted and he found himself pulling the child into his chest as the boy cried, gripping his shirt with strong, shaking hands.

"I had always dreamed of m-meeting them. Why?! Why couldn't they have… why did they have to die?!"

Fury rubbed his back, his own eye closed as he rested his head against the boys.

"I don't know Tony," he replied, "but I promised your father the day he made you my godson, that I would protect you with my life."

Tony glanced up at the man and Fury struggled not to smile when he saw the mess of stains. Grabbing a nearby tissue, Fury wiped the face off before giving the boy his full attention.

"I will stand by that promise Tony. I will protect you, even if it means my life; now until forever."

Tony could only cry and Fury could only hold him as both men mourned the loss of a stolen life.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Clint, Natasha, and Steve stared at the shack from where they were hunkered down behind some nearby bush formations. Here they were in India and while they hadn't been expecting a lot, they were a bit surprised a man like Bruce Banner was living in a small shack like this in the middle of nowhere.

"So what's the plan? We just surround him?" asked Clint.

"We should try talking to him first," suggested Steve.

"Depending on his mood, you don't just talk to the Hulk. Still, if talking doesn't work, then yeah, surrounding him may be out best. Clint, you have the tranquilizers Fury sent, right?"

"Right here, Nat," he stated, patting his pocket, "you think this is enough to put him down?"

"Maybe. We can only hope."

"You think he knows we are out here?" Steve whispered.

 _"_ _Oh, I think that would be a fair assessment,"_ a voice interrupted.

The three jumped up and back as Bruce Banner stood there, watching them with an amused expression. Bruce wore khaki colored clothing with hiking boots and a sun hat. He didn't seem surprised to see them, but it was obvious he was not necessarily happy to see them either.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye?"

"You know us?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Quite. I do read from time to time, you know," Bruce stated as he moved towards the shack.

The others glanced at each other before following him.

"Come on in, but don't expect much. Here in the desert, I only sleep and eat. I usually work more in the village. I came because one of the children had told me they saw a large black bird fly over earlier today. I assumed it was for me. Not many people use black-op helicopters for travel after all."

"How did you know it was a black-op helicopter?" Clint asked.

"The sound."

Clint frowned. "But they don't make sound…"

"Exactly. I never heard a helicopter, but many of the children told me they saw the black bird the size of their village. Of course, that's an exaggeration, but I got the idea."

"Impressive," Steve stated with admirable look.

Bruce just glanced at him as he poured a cup of coffee.

"I assume Shield sent you for more than just a checkup on an old scientists like me. What do you want?"

The three shared a look and Bruce caught it, curious what was making them so hesitant.

"Have you ever heard of Justin Hammer and AIM?"

Bruce nodded, thinking back to his readings.

"Yes, I heard something about them working on a special project. I believe the rumor was a virus called Extremis."

"It's not a rumor," Clint answered, "that's why we came."

Bruce sat his cup down and crossed his arms, intrigued. "You have a sample of the virus?"

"Yes…" Natasha started, "it's… complicated."

Bruce frowned.

"I have heard rumors through different connections I have that Hammer has experimented on many people with his science. One rumor even states he murdered nearly a hundred people in order to try out Extremis. I assume if you are coming to me now, it means he tried again and on someone you are concerned about?"

"That is correct," Natasha stated, being as brief as possible. She didn't trust him and she wasn't about to tell him about Tony until he agreed to help them. At least, not if she could help it.

Bruce nodded, silent for a moment.

"Whoever he experimented on is lucky they are still alive. Rumor is, the virus normally kills within twenty-four hours. How long has it been since he or she was injected?"

"About twenty-four hours."

Bruce frowned.

"So we could still be looking at death. How old is the victim?"

The three shared a look and Bruce frowned, wondering what it meant.

"He is twelve," Steve whispered.

Bruce's eyes widened and the three stiffened when a rippled of green ran across his skin.

"Hammer experimented on a child?" he asked, his voice monotone.

"Yes, he did. We want to save the child and we need your help."

Bruce opened his eyes, the green gone.

"I don't know what you think I am, but anatomy and chemistry is not my specialty. I only specialize in nuclear physics and as of late, gamma radiation."

"We know, but…" Natasha hesitated, "you are one of the smartest men we know and…"

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"There is more to this that you aren't telling me. Who is the victim?"

Natasha hesitated, as did the others.

"Shield wouldn't send for their biggest risk if it was just anyone. They would call in outsiders if it was something simple. So who is it that needs help?"

Nat took a breath and sighed as she met Bruce's eyes.

"Anthony Stark."

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony stared at the large white mansion from the limo he and Fury were riding inside. It looked just like his dream had depicted and he felt a sudden nervousness, being back here again.

"Ready to go inside?" Nick asked, glancing at his young godson.

Tony was silent for a minute.

"Yeah…"

Opening the door, Nick helped Tony out and into the wheelchair as he rolled him up to the front door. Knocking, Nick and Tony waited patiently on the front porch. When the door opened, an older woman looked eagerly at them and nearly screamed when she saw Tony.

"Master Anthony!" she shouted, hugging him to her.

Tony blinked, a bit surprised by the sudden contact as she nearly strangled him with her hug.

"Melinda, the boy is still recovering!" a voice reprimanded.

"Right, right, sorry. It's just…" her voice broke and tears streamed down her eyes, "so good to see you again."

Tony smiled and gently took her hand. He couldn't stand to see a lady cry.

The woman chuckled as she moved aside, allowing Tony to see the voice from before. He stared in honest disbelief when he saw who it was that had spoken.

"Jarvis…" Tony whispered.

The old man smiled. His wrinkled face crinkled up around his eyes as he knelt before the boy and pulled him into his arms; his long lost grandson.

When Nick Fury had called him with the news, he had nearly fainted from the shock. He had long since given up hope that the boy would ever be found and now looking at him now, beneath the blonde hair and pale blue eyes, he looked just like Maria.

"Come in, please," he cried as he beckoned them in.

The two entered and Tony looked around the room in wonder. Everything seemed so familiar and yet not at the same time.

"They kept it mostly the same since your… since you left."

The two stared at Tony as he looked around. They didn't doubt it was weird for him.

"Tony, how about you look around while I talk to Edwin, okay?"

Tony nodded as he slowly got up and began walking the rooms. The two waited until he was out of sight before talking in low tones, but Tony had hid around the corner and was listening to their words. He didn't like being lied too and he didn't like being left out of the loop; especially when it was about him.

"His eyes and hair… are you certain it's him? I mean, it looks like him and he feels like Master Anthony, but…"

"We did a DNA test, Edwin. It is him."

"How are his eyes so different? He was born with brown and he still had them when he was kidnapped."

"We checked his eyes and… according to what we found when he was brought in unconscious, we think his kidnappers may have exposed him to a chemical. We know there are some that can permanently affect the body and his eyes had a lot of scarred tissues from burns."

"So he is blind?"

"No, just very nearly. He wears a strong pair of contacts made for eyes like his."

Or at least he had before Extremis, thought both Tony and Fury. Now his eyes were completely healed, though the color had remained the same.

"The blonde is just from bleaching. No doubt if he were to stop, it would go back to a dark brown."

Jarvis nodded.

"I just can't believe he is back again, after such a long time."

Tony closed his eyes at the sound of the old man's tears. His heart ached for the family and friends he had left behind.

"Howard and Maria would have been…so happy."

Fury nodded.

"I know, but for now, we can be happy in their place."

Tony sighed as he moved throughout the house. He had heard enough.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Fury stood up when his phone rang.

"Fury here."

He was silent as he listened.

"Alright, we will return. When the package arrives, you know where to move it. Yeah… okay, see you soon."

"Duty calls?" asked Edwin with a bitter sweet smile.

Fury nodded, silent for a moment when a crash suddenly sounded from upstairs.

"Tony!" Nick yelled, rushing up the stairs, Jarvis right behind him. The two sprinted through the house until they found the source of the crash.

"Tony!" Fury hollered, kneeling beside the boy who laid on the floor, unmoving. "Tony!"

Jarvis noticed the glass beneath them and realized he must have fallen straight onto the glass table when he either tripped or passed out.

"You need to carefully lift him, Nick. He has glass beneath him."

Fury nodded as he scooped the child gently into his arms. It was only when he did that he realized the boy's body was convulsing.

"Crap…" Fury muttered as he raced down the stairs towards the front door.

"What is it?" Edwin yelled, following.

"He has a chest injury. I think the fall may have shifted something. I have to go, but we will be back Jarvis."

Edwin could only nod and wave as the car zoomed away from the mansion, praying that his grandson would be alright.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

"I contacted Shield and told them we were on our way. They were going to contact Fury and let him know."

"Fury isn't there?" wondered Clint aloud.

Natasha shook her head.

"He took Tony out I guess."

Steve and Bruce lifted their heads at that comment.

"He took an ill child out for the day?" Bruce asked, a bit miffed.

"Fury no doubt had his reason," Natasha argued.

Steve and Clint stayed silent.

 **"** **HQ to Black Hawk, come in?"**

"Black Hawk here," Natasha answered, "What's wrong HQ?"

 **"** **Message from Fury. The little bug had an accident. Package is too come straight to medical after arrival. You read?"**

Natasha grit her teeth as the others stood up, looking less than pleased by this news and highly concerned.

"We read you. Black Hawk out."

"You were saying, Agent Romanoff?" Bruce asked and Natasha gripped the helicopter controls for all she was worth as they maneuvered to set down.

* * *

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 _Poor Tony. Yay for Bruce now being in the story!_

 _Let me know what you thought!_


	8. Day in the life of a Humanoid

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Day in the life of a Humanoid**

The medical team rushed through the halls, Fury right behind them at their heels. One of the nurse's rode on the stretcher, profusely pumping air into Tony's lungs as the others called out statistics and medical jargon that Fury couldn't understand and it bothered him, as he wished to know what was happening.

As the gurney vanished through a set of double doors in the Shield Headquarters Medical Wing, Fury stopped at the threshold when his name was shouted.

"Director Fury!" an agent ran to him, slightly panting, "Agent Hill wanted me to alert you that transport has arrived with the package."

Fury nodded, his eyes locked on the double doors.

"Good," he muttered.

"Director?"

Fury snapped his attention back to the young agent.

"Tell them to get their butts down here. Dismissed."

The agent saluted as he took off back the way he had come. Fury sighed as he turned and swiftly made his way through the double doors and into the surgical observation room where they were prepping Tony. Not even a moment later, the doors flung open as Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce hurried in; their eyes on the medical staff down below.

"What happened?!" Demanded Clint.

"He fell and it caused the shrapnel in his chest to move."

"Fell how?" asked Steve before Clint could ask.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Clint snapped, "You were with him!"

"Yes but I was talking downstairs at the time," Fury snapped back, just as upset. He couldn't help but partially blame himself for taking his eyes off the boy.

Clint ground his teeth but said nothing more as he turned to watch the doctors. Bruce hadn't said a word as he took in the scene.

"He stopped breathing on the way here. They got his lungs going again, but he was unresponsive."

The others frowned as Clint angrily kicked at the wall. Natasha just stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

All was silent as the emergency surgery began. Fury watched for a few moments before turning to Bruce Banner who was silently watching the scene below. Fury didn't trust Banner, but he knew he might be the only one able to tell them something about the virus Tony was injected with and possibly give an idea about what to do with the shrapnel in his chest as well. If this man could help the boy, he would allow him this chance at gaining the trust of Shield.

"Doctor Banner."

Bruce glanced at Fury. He had wondered how long he would have before the Director said something to him. Was the man planning to lock him in the brig and throw away the key now that he had him in his possession?

Fury met his gaze.

"I would like your help."

Bruce blinked. That was not what he had been expecting.

"My help?"

Fury nodded, glancing back down at Tony.

"Anthony Stark was recently discovered after years of having been kidnapped and hidden away under a different name… only to fall into the hands of Justin Hammer."

Bruce frowned. He knew of Hammer and the virus, but surely Fury knew that anatomy and biological-engineering wasn't his area of expertise.

"I know what you're thinking," Fury nodded, reading his expression, "I understand you don't work in that field, but you are a genius and I know you have studied some in those fields, even if not to a professional extent."

Bruce sighed, once more glancing at the boy down below.

"I have worked in those fields, though not as a professional, yes. I will try to assist with what I can, but there will only be a limited amount of information I can give you."

"That's fine, but right now, your more help than we have had."

Bruce was silent before closing his eyes; resigned.

"Alright. Give me what you have and I will look over it."

Fury nodded.

"I will have it sent to you right away. Until then…"

Bruce stiffened.

"Agent Romanoff will show you to your room."

Bruce glanced at Natasha who gave a nod to fury and opened the door, waiting. Bruce took one more look at the surgery taking place down below before heading out the door and into the hall.

As the two walked, they were silent, but not in an awkward way.

"Thank you," Natasha finally said.

Bruce glanced at her, his eyebrow raised.

"What did I do?"

Natasha gave just the tiniest hint of a smile.

"You came."

Bruce frowned.

"I didn't come for Shield."

"No," she agreed, "You came for Tony."

Bruce stared at her a moment before casting his eyes to the floor.

"You care about him a lot I take it?"

Natasha didn't say anything and Bruce didn't ask again. They finally arrived at the room Natasha knew to be Fury approved and opened the door. The room was simple really. It contained a bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a desk with a chair and single empty bookcase. It also, fortunately, had its own private bathroom equipped with shower, toilet, and sink.

"I suppose I will see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Natasha hesitated.

"Maybe," she answered and closed the door.

Bruce just sighed as he sat down on his bed. A knock on the door had him shooting to his feet as an agent stepped in, glancing around a bit nervously.

"Yes?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

"Ah, Doctor Banner?"

Bruce gave a stiff nod.

"Director Fury sent this. He said you were expecting it."

Bruce sighed, nodding as he took the offered case file.

"Thank you."

The agent nodded and quickly vanished down the hall as Bruce turned to his desk and sat down. Opening it up, he began scanning the first page.

 **"** **Anthony Edwin Stark aka Tony Gray. Age 12. Biological child of Howard and Maria Stark. Kidnapped on…"**

Bruce continued to read long into the night and if his skin happened to turn a green shade the more he read about the boys past, well…, he didn't notice.

The following morning, Bruce was tuckered out. He had stayed up all night digesting what he had read and going over the information the doctors and scientists had recorded about what they could tell when observing and testing Extremis and honestly, it wasn't much. So much was unknown about Extremis, given its ninety-eight percent fatality rate, that Bruce wasn't sure what more he could offer, but he was happy to say there was a bit he could tell just by comparing new records with the past hospital examination records that had been recorded for the young heir.

Bruce wasn't too surprised that only a few hours after he had decided to take a short nap after his night cram session, Nick Fury himself had walked in.

"How is he?" Bruce asked, noticing how tired the director looked.

"Stable. They were able to remove a small portion of the shrapnel, but quite a bit remains dangerously close to his heart. I don't suppose you have an idea about what to do for that, do you?"

Bruce hesitated. He _did_ have an idea, but was it worth the risk?

Fury recognized the look.

"You have one?"

Bruce hesitated again, but finally nodded. The boy deserved the chance.

"I have an idea, but it comes with risks."

Fury frowned.

"There are already risks and if nothing is done, he will die." So saying, Fury sighed and looked somewhat revolted with himself as he asked, "What's your plan, Dr. Banner?"

And Bruce began explaining.

 **AVNGRS**

Everything hurt for Tony. His entire body ached and for some reason, he couldn't help but not be surprised by that fact. It seemed like every time he awoke lately, he was in pain. Did God have a grudge against him or something? Is a Shinigami hunting for his soul? Was he cursed?

All these ideas ran through his brain before another took its place.

Err… wait, that wasn't his voice.

 _Good morning, Master Tony…_

"Morning," he mumbled, his mouth dry.  
Opening his eyes and blinking away the blur obscuring his vision, he took in the white walled recovery room he recognized from his previous stay. Curious where the others were, he started to sit up only to gasp in pain as a sharp stabbing went through his chest. Peeling back the blankets, he stared completely frozen by what he found.

"What in the…"

"Oh you're awake."

Tony snapped his head up where Clint had wondered in, smiling.

"How you feeling, champ?"

Tony cocked his head curiously at the nickname, but decided for now it hardly mattered. He switched his attention instead back to the…the car battery, hooked to his chest.

"What is this?" he asked, trying to get a closer look.

For some reason it interested him more than freaked him out; but that could be the drugs talking.

Clint stared at the battery for a moment, still not liking the fact the boy was now depending on something like that to live, but he knew it was necessary.

"About that…" Clint started, "it's a long story."

Tony shrugged.

"I assume you did this to electromagnetically stall the shrapnel from reaching my heart, right?"

Clint blinked.

"Yeah… you're taking this awfully well."

"It's the morphine," Tony smiled, "well that and Extremis is numbing me a bit."

Clint frowned.

"Tony, about that…"

Clint was interrupted before he could start as Director Fury, Natasha, and Bruce Banner walked in. Tony immediately recognized the scientist, having read most of his professional science journals ever published.

"Hello Tony," Bruce smiled, relieved to see the boy awake, "My name is…"

"Bruce Banner!" Tony shouted gleefully, making the others blink in surprise; especially Bruce, "I am a HUGE fan of your work. I have ready nearly every science journal you have ever put out and I must say, I am thoroughly impressed."

Bruce couldn't stop the blush that worked across his face.

"Uh, thanks."

Natasha smirked and Clint snorted as Tony nearly stared starry eyed at the scientist. Fury was not as amused.

"Tony, this is serious. Doctor Banner has taken a look at your charts and feels Extremis may be putting pressor on your brain. In fact, it might very well be able to control your body altogether."

Tony stared at them. "I know."

They are stared back.

"You know…what?" Clint asked.

"I know he can take me over."

"He?" Fury questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he said he won't."

The others were silent as Bruce hummed in interest.

"How do you know this?"

"I talked to him. He said he wouldn't hurt me."

Bruce was silent before nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense. According to the tests, it seemed to react most violently when its host was threatened. Though… I didn't realize it was sentient."

The others stayed silent.

"Tony, can you tell us what you remember when you were with Hammer?"

Tony thought back.

"It's all… a bit foggy."

"Try," Bruce pressed, "it may help us identify something that could potentially help you get rid of it."

Tony wasn't sure he wanted to get rid of it. It oddly comforted him to know something cared about his wellbeing, but for now he kept that thought to himself.

"Well, I remember waking up in a room and Hammer asking me about the files I stole."

"Yes, we still need those back," muttered Fury.

Tony grinned before continuing.

"I wouldn't give it to him and… he handed me over to a scientist."

"Then what?" Bruce asked.

Tony closed his eyes, seeing himself back in that room. He could hear the drills and the doctor talking to Hammer as he worked. He could feel the pain again and he suddenly realizing he was shaking.

"Tony?" Clint called, concerned.

Tony didn't hear him as he mind completely went back to that time.

 _"_ _Time for that surprise I told you about…"_

 _"_ _This will hurt badly…"_

 _"_ _I will have the answers I seek, no matter what…"_

 _AHH!_

AHH!

Tony screamed and his body convulsed as he relived the torture he had gone through at the hands of Hammer and his lackeys. Bruce jumped at the sound as Clint cursed and ran forward, grabbing the boy. Natasha joined him in holding Tony down, but no matter what they said, he didn't seem to hear them.

"Tony!" Clint shouted and then suddenly, his body went slack and unfocused eyes opened.

"Tony?" Clint asked, releasing him.

The boy didn't respond.

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Extremis?" he asked.

The others scowled, suddenly on guard.

The body turned to the doctor.

 _"_ _Master Tony is sleeping. He was unwell."_

"Master Tony?" Bruce whispered.

"Leave the boy!" Fury demanded, "Remove yourself!"

"Fury…" Bruce started, but the entity answered for him.

 _"_ _I cannot. Should I be removed, Master Tony would die."_

Fury growled.

"I figured as much," Bruce nodded.

"Explain, doctor," Fury snapped.

Bruce sighed.

"According to what I studied last night, this entity isn't just a source of power or a virus encoded in what spot. It literally is a part of him now. It was designed to be a learning, sentient AI. A humanoid, if you will. My guess is that it's the only thing keeping Tony alive and if it's removed or attempted to remove, it would kill the boy."

 _"_ _You are correct, Doctor Banner."_

"What about Tony? Can we talk to him?" Clint asked.

The entity stared at him before it closed its eyes. Moments later, the eyes began blinking profusely and the boy's body relaxed causing Tony to groan.

"Tony?" Clint asked cautiously.

Tony glanced at him.

"You made it mad."

Clint chuckled stiffly. "So sorry."

Tony just lightly smirked before turning his attention to the doctor.

"So, this battery, your idea?" he asked fingering the machine in his chest.

Bruce nodded.

"Smart thinking," Tony commented.

Bruce smiled. "Thank you."

Tony just gave a small smile back.

Fury watched the exchange silently as Natasha and Clint remained cautiously observant. Growing bored of the strained atmosphere, Tony yawned, smacking his lips happily.

Clint smirked. "Tony, you should get some sleep."

Tony sighed but nodded as he started to snuggle beneath the blankets, only to stop and grimace when pain shot through his chest. Surprisingly, it was Natasha who hurriedly stepped up and tucked him into bed. He smiled up at her and she couldn't help but gently smile back. Moving a stray hair from his forehead, she realized everyone was staring. Quickly straightening up, she replied in a monotone voice: "Get some sleep, Mr. Stark."

He watched her as she vanished out the door.

"Night Kid," Clint smiled, gently ruffling his hair before he too vanished out the door after his partner.

"Goodnight Tony," Bruce stated, standing up from the chair he had been sitting in nearby.

"Night Bruce," Tony called as the doctor also disappeared out the door.

The boy curiously turned his attention to the director who was oddly silent as he watched him.

"Nick?"

Fury smiled, startled from his thoughts.

"Goodnight Anthony," the man replied, turning to leave.

"Nick!" Tony called out.

The director stopped and turned, waiting.

"Tomorrow, could you tell me more about my parents?"

Nick smiled.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Stark. Good night."

"Night," Tony called as the lights dimmed.

Turning slightly in his bed, Tony stared at the faint light of the heart monitor that beeped in a soothing pattern. Tuning out, he became aware of the presence of the entity.

 _Are you wishing to sleep, Master Tony…_

"Yeah, I am pretty tired. Strange, considering I just woke up."

 _Not at all sir. Your body needs rest…_

Tony smiled.

"You sound like my dad or something," he chuckled.

The voice sounded oddly exasperated yet clearly fond as it replied.

 _Get some sleep, Master Tony…_

"Yeah…" the boy nodded, his eyes closing, "Night."

The entity hesitated.

 _…_ _Goodnight…_

 **AVNGRS**

Obadiah Stane slammed the phone down, his hand shaking as he stared unseeing at the floor. Tony Stark was alive and well in Shield Headquarters. They had found him, after all this time…

Closing his eyes the man sighed, dropping into the nearby chair.

This was going to change things. Sure the boy was only twelve, not old enough to take over yet, but one day he would be. One day he would come for what was rightfully his and Stane couldn't let that happen. After all his hard work… he wasn't about to give up his empire for a snot nosed brat who happened to be found after all these years.

Resisting the urge to punch something, he closed his eyes.

Tony Stark huh?

A grin spread across his face.

Maybe he could work with this… yeah. Tony Stark. Who better then him, Obadiah Stane, to take the young billionaire under his wing after the death of his parents?

He smirked, chuckling at his genius.

Who better, as the perfect pawn?

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _Hope you liked it! More to come next chapter!_**


	9. Day in the Life of New Friends

_Writers block, UGHHHHHHHHH! Anyways, here is the new chapter. Sorry if it's a bit rushed sounding. Next chapter will be more into the actual plot, but this chapter was needed to move away from the Tony Gray character and more into him becoming Tony Stark._

 _Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!_

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **Day in the life of new friends**

"You can't just hand him over to that creep!" a voice shouted, "what about godfathership?! Surely you have more rights to be his guardian than him."

The other voice sighed, clearly refuting that comment, though Tony couldn't quite make out their exact words. How long had he been sleeping anyways? His head felt fuzzy and that wasn't normal.

Suddenly the voices stopped. Weird.

"Tony?" the louder of the two called.

Oh yeah, that was his name, wasn't it? He chuckled.

"I think you have been drugged for too long pal. You're laughing in your sleep. Creepy."

Tony would have rolled his eyes if he could. Instead, he narrowed in his gaze on the archer who was standing over him and sighed.

"Why do I have to wake up to _your_ ugly mug?" he groaned.

"Rude." Complained Clint, though his smile said differently, even if it was a bit forced. Tony could tell. "Come on, up and at'em."

Tony groaned again, kicking out at the spy who easily dodged it, still infuriatingly cheerful even when obviously upset about something.

"Don't be such a sour puss. Come on, we have the entire day ahead of us," Clint cheered.  
Tony finally conceded, knowing he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep anytime soon.

"Wha' we do'in?" he asked, sleep masking his voice.

Clint just smirked.

"You will find out soon. Now come on. The doctor has cleared you for minimal activity. In other words, we are going on a tour!"

Tony frowned.

"Why?"

Clint dropped his head, defeated.

"Come on, don't be a spoil sport. A tour is fun and besides, I will let you try the different food items in the cafeteria."

The spy wiggled his eyebrows and Tony had to fight to conceal a smile.

"Plus, the others wanted to show you something, so come on. Let's head 'em up and move 'em out!"

Tony just sighed, resigned.

 **AVNGRS**

"Clint?"

Clint who was pushing Tony in the wheelchair hummed in answer.

"What were you and Fury arguing about?"

Clint stopped walking and knelt in front of the boy.

"How did you know… how much did you hear?"  
"Enough," Tony answered, "Boy Genius here, I could put it together. Someone has come for me, haven't they?"  
Clint stared at him, uncertain what to tell him. He had never been in a situation like this before. Should he tell the kid someone from his past was demanding custody or should he try to make light of the situation?

Clint looked into the kids eyes and realized the answer almost immediately.

"Yeah Tony, there is a man from you r past who is demanding to become your guardian. Fury however, has legal guardianship and is trying to fight him."

"Is he a bad man?"

Clint chewed his lip, unsure of how to explain.

"I don't know if he is bad per say, but… he runs Stark Industries right now and…"

"He wants to use me…" Tony finished.

Clint nodded. "Yeah I believe he does."

Tony was silent for a moment before shrugging.

"I have been used all my life. I suppose if it must be this way, I can make do."

"No Tony, Fury is fighting him on this. Don't give up, alright?"

Tony said nothing and refused to look at Clint, so the archer sighed and stood up.

"Come on, you'll like the cafeteria."

The two were silent the entire way until they entered the double doors.

Tony stared ahead of him, unblinking as he took in the "awe inspiring sight."

A hundred different types of cakes… a boys dream come true. Most boys, anyways.

"I hate sweets."

Clint stared at him, his jaw hanging in utter disbelief.

"No kid hates sweets!" he shouted.

"Well I do," Tony stated, not at all interested in being here right now. With what Clint had told him, he wanted nothing more than to gain access to a computer and look up information on the man named Stane.

"That's ridiculous, I _love_ sweets" Clint whispered, completely in turmoil over this fact which Tony had to admit, was pretty funny to watch. Why was it so hard for the man to accept he hated sweets?

"Maybe you're just old so you need more sugar," Tony laughed, "or too mean to be sweet so this makes up for it!"

Clint glared at the boy giggled, but the archer couldn't keep that look for long. He watched the boy as he laughed and while he could hear the small gasps from the boys struggle to breathe past the car battery in his chest, the boy looked happy for the first time since coming here and that made all of this worth it for Clint.

"Hey!" Clint yelled, suddenly realizing what the boy had said, "I'm not old!"

Tony just shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes. "God you're slow. You have to be old."

Clint pouted. Like seriously, pouted.

"I'm only twenty-three."

Tony just snickered.

"I'm twelve. To me, you are old."

Clint just sighed as the doors to the cafeteria opened and Bruce Banner stuck his head in.

"Ah Tony, I was hoping we might have a chat. Would you like to come with me to the lab?"

Tony blinked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah!"

Clint was amused, but acted upset as he scoffed. "I see how it is. Leave me for Bruce, you…you science nerds!"

Tony just smiled and looked back at his new friend.

"Yup. Bye Clint!" he waved as Bruce took the chair and started out of the cafeteria towards the labs.

 **AVNGRS**

"So I have an idea for my chest," Tony started as they walked (or rolled) down the hall.

"Oh? What kind of an idea?"

"I was thinking nuclear energy in a bubble, but clean."

Bruce hummed. "Clean energy… tell me more."

So Tony started talking. He explained to Bruce everything he knew about energy and Bruce commented now and again to add something. Tony rambled on, but by the time they got the lab, Tony wasn't just rambling anymore, he was downright spouting off variables and equations. Bruce knew some about nuclear energy and clean energy, but he had never heard anyone speak as proficiently as this child.

"Make me a detailed, layered diagram of what you want to build and I will speak to Fury about doing this. If you're right, this could be world changing in the long run."

Tony smiled. No one had ever listened to him like Bruce just did. Maybe being here, wasn't too bad of a thing. Still…

Bruce noticed the frown.

"What's the matter Tony?"

Tony glanced up and saw how the dark green eyes focused on him in obvious concern. He had only known Bruce for a short time and already, he felt he could trust the man.

"Bruce… I am truly happy the others saved me and brought me here to learn more about my true self, but… I had friends at my high school who are probably worried sick about me. I have a mother… and Hank, but a mother… who I think truly came to love me. Now… I have you guys and Fury, but… I don't feel… I just…" the child sighed.

Bruce nodded in understanding. Tony was homesick and scared. He didn't know where he fit in and Bruce could understand that. Hell, he could really understand that.

"Tony, how much do you know about myself, Clint, Natasha, and Steve?"

"Not much I guess," whispered Tony, "I'm sorry Bruce."

Bruce smiled, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"It's fine Tony. Do you mind I tell you a bit about us?"

Tony nodded as Bruce began his tale.

"Steve is 25 years old and is originally from the 40's back in world war times. He was frozen in ice during a mission and revived only a few short months ago. He left behind his lover, his family, and all of his friends. Steve doesn't know where he fits in right now."

Tony nodded, feeling a large amount of sympathy for the blonde he had talked to a couple times. He seemed nice. Perhaps Tony should talk to him a bit more?

"Natasha is 24 and was taken as a toddler to a 'school' for girls. There they trained them to be assassins. They tortured them and attempted to make them unemotional; robotic. Natasha slaughtered the adults over her and escaped, but only after her sixteenth birthday. She ran into Clint and the two were picked up by shield after they had begun living on the streets taking jobs to survive. Natasha has no place in this world she can call home."

Tony remembered the red haired woman. She was so gentle with him; so kind. He liked her immediately, though she had a scary aura at times. So she too had no place to call home?

"Clint is 23 and was raised in the circus with his brother. They trained him to be an archer, but they also heavily abused him. When he was ten, they attempted to kill him, but Clint killed them first. He looked for his brother, but could not find him. The others alive in the circus said they had killed him and so Clint ran. He lived on the streets for nearly five years until he met Natasha and teamed up with her. A couple years later, Shield picked them up as assassins."

Tony was silent. He hadn't known…

"Then there is me, Bruce Banner. I am 20 years old and I was raised by an abusive genius father who murdered my mother when I was young in front of me. Eventually my father was arrested and I was taken out of his custody and into the hands of orphanages, but it was truly no better than my old home. I never fit in and after my…" Bruce waved his hands at himself in emphasis, "After the monster came to be, it became much worse."

"I'm so sorry Bruce," Tony whispered, tentatively placing his hand on the scientists.

Bruce stared at the hand on his for a moment before a gentle smile crossed his face. Tony had never seen Bruce smile before and he had to admit, he liked how it looked on the man.

"Thank you Tony."

Tony nodded, but kept his hand there as he took a breath and spoke.

"I am 12 years old and…"

"Tony, you don't have too, I didn't mean…"

"No, I want to Bruce."

Banner nodded and stayed silent, allowing the child to speak his mind.

"I am 12 and I was kidnapped when I was three. They bleached my hair to hide how dark it truly is and they… it was an accident, but they blinded me with chemicals."

"Blinded you…"

"Yeah, extremis healed me, but the contacts I had been wearing seem to have permanently become a part of my eyes. That is probably why I can see as well as I can."

"And why your eyes are a light bluish gray when they were originally brown?"  
"Right."

"Anyways, I was kidnapped and I was raised by an abusive father and a caring mother."

Bruce wanted to ask more questions, but he stayed silent, realizing how hard it was for Tony to be talking about all of this.

"I was sent to school where I met Rhodey and Pepper, my two friends. Rhodey and I are tight, but Pepper… we talk once in a while. She more acknowledges me than anything else."

Bruce smiled encouragingly when Tony glanced up at him.

"So uh, I started doing things for Dale for money and then all this happened and here I am with a robotic something in my head. I am so messed up," Tony chuckled dryly, "My parents wouldn't want me if they knew me. Good thing their already dead, huh?"

"Tony…" started Bruce.

"No way Tony!" a voice shouted.

Tony jumped and spun around, spying the two assassins and the super soldier watching them from the door.

"You were listening?" Tony asked, not really all that surprised.

"Maybe," stated Clint before shaking his head, "that's not the point. Your parents would love you and you're not messed up."

Tony just gave him the look.

"Okay, you're not so messed up that they wouldn't want you and if they did, screw them man. You have us. All of us. We care about you."

Tony looked around at the four facing him. They all looked so sincere. Could they really care anything about a thief like him?

"What about the files I stole? Aren't you mad or the least bit concerned with where I hid them?"  
"Tony."

Tony turned to Natasha who always made him the most nervous. She looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"Did you sell the files you stole?"  
Tony shook his head.

"Were you going to?"

"Originally, but then…"

"Then you met Clint right?"

Tony nodded.

"Then its fine. We believe you."

And Tony was amazed he had found friends in such a weird situation.

 **AVNGRS**

"So you agree this clean energy device Tony came up with will save his life?" Fury asked, his attention full on the scientist across from him.

"Yes, I believe it would," Bruce nodded, "I looked it over and Fury, his equations are flawless. This kid is more than a genius. The fact he is only twelve years old is scary. I can't imagine what his adult self will be like."

Fury nodded.

"Also director, Tony brought up something he would like to do when we were talking."

"Oh?"

"He wishes to go back home."

"I could arrange something with Jarvis."

"No sir," Natasha corrected, "he wants to back to his kidnappers."

Nick growled and sat forward.

"Why?"

"Closure," Clint interrupted, "he needs closure. Yes, he knows and has known for a while that he is Tony Stark, but he can't leave behind the fact, that for eight years he was Tony Gray. He wants to gather up his things and say goodbye once and for all."

Fury was silent, thinking.

"You will be going with him?"

"Of course," Clint scoffed, "I wouldn't let those kidnappers within arm's length of the kid if they tried anything."

"Alright," Fury agreed, "I understand his wish. Take him back home and let him say goodbye and get his things. Then bring him back here. I have some things I need to discuss with him."

The four nodded and headed out as Nick let out the breath he had been holding and sat back. Seems the kid was facing his past quicker than imagined. Now if only he would face the future as the heir to the Stark name."

 **AVNGRS**

Hank Gray whipped open the door at the sound of excessive pounding. For the past couple weeks, he and his wife Mary had been everywhere in the city, searching for their son Tony. The boy had vanished randomly one night from his room and while Hank was certain the boy had run away, Mary was worried he something bad had happened to him. In his own opinion, good riddance. Still… he couldn't help but admit he had come to like this life with a wife and son more than he thought he would. Now, it felt like something was missing.

So when Hank opened the door, he was shocked to find Tony and four stern looking college kids around him.

"Tony!" he shouted, reaching forward to grab the kid by his collar, but the hand of one of the men and the presence of the intimidating woman stopped him.

"Excuse us, but we have only come to retrieve Tony's things. He will be living with us from now on."

"Excuse me brats!" Hank roared, "That's my son…"

"On the contrary," the woman stated firmly, her body shielding Tony from view, "he is a ward of the government seeing as how his parents… his real parents, Howard and Maria Stark, are deceased."

Hank stumbled back, stunned. How did they…

"Tony, is he back!" a voice shouted.

The four turned and spied a woman coming from another room. She was a little on the heavy side with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She had a round kind face, but a hardness in her eyes that seemed mellowed with time.

"Mama!" Tony yelled, flying out of their circle and into her open arms. The woman looked stunned, but nonetheless happy as Tony flew into her embrace.

"Tony!" she whispered, clutching the little boy to her as she squeezed him tight, "oh Tony, thank goodness."

Hank crossed his arms, practically daring the four to interrupt the moment; though he himself didn't necessarily look happy about the scene. No doubt he was still angry about what he had just heard.

The woman looked up at the four and they could tell, she knew why they were here.

Slowly, the woman and Tony departed, but not before she gave the boy a light kiss on his forehead.

"Anthony," she whispered, "I am so sorry."

Tony nodded. "I knew mama. I always knew."

The woman sighed.

"I figured you did."

"What?! He knew?!" Hank hollered.

Mary sent him a stern glare and the man went silent. Natasha was thoroughly impressed by the effect it had on her husband.

"Yes he knew and I knew he knew. He once asked me when he was eight years old if I was really his mother and I had decided then that I would no longer lie to the child. I told him he was not our son and he asked if he was kidnapped and I told him he was, but that I loved him as my own. I was willing to let him go back home, but he didn't. He…" she stopped and stared at the child before her with a warm and gentle expression. "He stayed for me. You know about that too, don't you Tony?"

Tony nodded, silent.

"Know what?" Natasha asked.

"I am dying from cancer. I have been since long before we kidnapped him."

"Why did you not demand a ransom then?" Clint asked, anger coating his voice. "It could have helped with the expenses."

Hank and Mary shared a look.

"We were going too, but then… we got to know this child and I… I fell in love with him. I wanted him as my own, so we decided to keep him and play out my final fantasy."

"Mama…" Tony whispered.

Mary smiled.

"I have lived out my fantasy Tony. It's time for you to retake your place in society. I am sorry I waited so late to let you go. Your parents… they would have wanted to meet you themselves."

"I love this touching moment, but the only reason we have come is for Tony to get his stuff. He doesn't want either of you arrested, so consider this your lucky day, but know from now on we will be watching your every move. Try anything and you will be stopped."

Clint turned his eyes to Tony.

"Get your stuff, kid."

Tony went into his room and grabbed a bag and began packing up what little he had. He grabbed first the disks with the files on them and then grabbed his books, his clothes, and what little other he had left. The last thing he grabbed hesitantly, was the hand crafted blanket his mother had made for him when he turned ten years old. It was a bright red and gold color and he had fallen in love with it and used it since. He couldn't leave that behind, no matter who they truly had been.

Tony Gray may have been a lie, but the time he spent living out the life hadn't been. Not to him.

Going to the door where the others waited patiently, he turned and spied out Hank.

"Bye Hank."

The man was silent a moment before sighing.

"Bye Kid. Good luck."

Tony gave a nod before turning to his mother, Mary. She sat on the couch watching him with red rimmed eyes.

"Bye… mother."

Mary smiled, a tear slipping down her face.

"Goodbye Tony. I know I shouldn't ask you this, but… come see me again before I die?"

Tony nodded, struggling to hold his own tears back. Sniffing, he rubbed his nose with his sleeve and nodded, smiling. "Of course."

With those words, the five left the apartment and the life of Tony Gray behind.

 **AVNGRS**

"You alright Tony?" Steve asked, noticing the tears.

Tony nodded, wiping them away.

"Can we stop by the school?"

The four shared a look.

"Alright."

The car rolled up in front of the building. Classes had already begun, but Tony didn't care. He grabbed the handle and started out of the car.

"Tony, remembering you can't mention us or Shield."

"Right," Tony nodded easily in agreement as he slammed the door shut and rushed inside.

He knew the halls like the back of his hand and hurried through them to the class he knew Rhodey and Pepper would be in right now. Coming to a halt, he hesitated and took a deep breath before stepping inside. The teacher, Mr. Wilkinson, the history professor stopped what he was doing and stared at him.

"Mr. Gray, welcome back."

The entire class turned to look at him and Tony felt the blood rise in his cheeks, but it all seemed irrelevant when he saw Rhodes and Pepper hurrying towards him, shoving past the other students all talking in whispered tones.

"Tony!" Rhodey shouted, slamming into him.

Tony braced himself as the older boy swung him around. Rhodey smiled, ruffling his hair in affection.

"Where have you been?! Do you know how worried I have been?!"

"Tony, are you alright?" Pepper asked, concern evident.

Tony smiled.

"Yeah guys. I… a lot has happened, but… I won't be coming back here. The school agreed to give me a test to see if I could graduate out of high school and… I passed. I will get my diploma in a couple weeks and I am going to go live with some friend of mine. Hank and Mary have let me go."

"Tony, I am really happy for you," Rhodey whispered, yanking him into a hug, "so happy for you."

"Me too," nodded Pepper, "come find us someday?"

Tony smiled.

"I promise."

Turning towards the door, the other two watched him go before Tony turned them and grinned.

"Oh and guys?"

They waited.

"The name is Tony Stark from now on."

And with that, he slammed the door closed.


	10. Day in the life of a Shield Ward

**Chapter Ten:**

 **Day in the life of a Shield Ward**

For Tony, life passed relatively quickly amongst his new friends and comrades. With Bruce's assistance, Tony created the first ever, clean energy using a brand new element he discovered while completing his research. Extremis proved to be extremely helpful during this time because it was like the virus could tap into the electronic database of anything Tony searched through and could literally scan articles and information into his brain, like a direct internet link.

Tony knew he should probably tell others about this strange connection extremis gave him with electronics, but he found himself feeling rather protective of the virus the longer the two got to know one another. Of course, Tony used the term "other" loosely considering it was basically a part of himself, but he felt as though it was beginning to have its own personality the more it learned and while this was scary, it was also rather cool in his own private opinion.

Fury had tried to get Tony to tell him about the virus, but Tony stuck to the same story every time. Extremis was merely there and effectively silent on a daily basis. This wasn't necessarily a lie. Extremis didn't often speak directly to Tony, but he could always feel the virus there, watching and assisting him when needed.

Over the span of a month, Tony began to grow more comfortable with the new, what he called, arc reactor set permanently within his chest cavity. Not that the hunk of metal was comfortable; oh no, in fact the entire thing was painful as it literally squeezed his lungs apart and burrowed deep within his body near his heart, effectively lowering his oxygen levels and heightening the chance for an asthma attack, but it felt way better than the car battery he had been wearing.

Of course, this led to a bonding with Bruce who he now happily deemed his "science bro." Steve, who Tony had always been a bit unsure of also stepped up a lot during the month, offering to teach Tony hand to hand combat skills to help him should he ever be confronted by a bad guy again. Tony hated physical anything, but he had to admit, getting to know the man who he remembered his father and mother talking about when he was just a baby was pretty cool. Then of course, there was Clint and Natasha.

Clint had become… _protective_ over the past month. Whenever Tony went anywhere, Clint was always right there, even if he couldn't be seen, Tony could sense his presence. That particular skill was thanks to Natasha. The red head who at first he was sure was ready to skin him alive when they first met, had slowly warmed up to him and offered to teach him some " _basic_ " skills of an assassin, or at least that's how she put it when explaining it to him.

In his opinion, there was nothing basic about the things he learned from the spider. He could now sense the presence of anyone around him without even having his eyes open and he had learned how to stop a knife's blade with his bare hands. Awesome no doubt, but incredibly difficult.

All in all, life was going good. Fury hadn't been around much lately, but Tony got the distinct impression that it was more because of Shield related issues than Stark issues, though he knew thanks to a little gossip from Clint and various shield agents around headquarters, that Obadiah Stane who Tony had looked into a lot lately, was applying pressure in order to meet the heir to the Stark "throne" as the archer so lovingly put it.

While Tony wasn't entirely sure what his own opinion still was on being considered the heir to a fortune from a family he barely remembered, he had to admit that he didn't mind the prospect of endless money at his beck and call and of course, he wanted to know more about Howard and Maria Stark. He wanted to know everything about the family who had literally died of grief, because of him.

It was not because of you, sir…

Tony sighed. Of course, extremis would speak up _now_.

"It was because of me. Maria committed suicide in her grief and Howard… I know it said car accident, but he had been driving incredibly reckless according to the police report. It was obvious neither one cared much about their own lives, and it all began after my kidnapping."

The entity was silent, but Tony could practically feel the disagreement radiating within him. It is rather a strange feeling to be disagreeing with yourself over something you just said and you know you believe.

"Talk about mixed signals," he muttered, dragging himself over to his bed to flop down.

That was another thing Tony was excited about. After a month of being at headquarters, locked away in that stupid medical room where they took tests on him every freaking day, he was finally free to have his own space. The room wasn't huge by any means, but to Tony who had always slept on a small pile of blankets on hard floors at his last house, this room was like heaven.

He had his own bed, his own desk with a shield monitored laptop (Fury's gift), his own bookcase filled with science and engineering books (thanks to Bruce), and several different types of solo exercise gear (Steve's idea). Then of course, he couldn't ignore the other three things he had been given as 'welcome to shield' gifts. The transformers comforter set (gee, thanks Clint), the plush spider pillow (who do you think?), and of course, Coulson's heartwarming edition, a New York snow globe.

Tony wouldn't easily admit it, but the gifts really did make him smile. Even Clint's.

Staring at the snow globe beside his bed, he smiled as he reached out and gently twirled it so that the sparkling feathery looking particles within the water spun like a blizzard. The site was somewhat relaxing.

A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts.

"Come in," he called, sitting up.

"Hey Tones," Clint smiled, "I was just on my way to the cafeteria for some ice cream. Want to join me?"

Tony rolled his eyes. Of course Clint wanted sweets. He always wanted sweets. How the man was not four hundred pounds after all he eats, Tony didn't know.

"I am a little hungry," he relented, seeing the puppy dog eyes Clint was starting to bat at him. If there was one thing Tony had learned about Clint, it was that his eyes were lethal. Then again, it was helping Tony secretly perfect his own eye batting, so eh…

As the two walked, agents and technical workers who passed no longer stared at them with curious eyes. Over the past month, they had gotten use to the antics of the two trouble makers _(x cough x let's just say, Tony and Clint decided practical jokes were amazingly fun x cough x)_. If anything, they now watched the two with anxiety more than interest.

Smirking, the two chatted mindlessly with one another about general subjects when all at once the alarm began to sound.

 **AVNGRS**

"What do we have?!" Fury shouted as he stormed into the monitoring area of shield HQ. Behind the director, Coulson and Hill followed, each with pensive expressions, waiting for word concerning the alarm.

"I don't know Director. There was nothing on our screens, then all at once this popped up."

Fury leaned in, his eyes narrowed as he watched an energy signature spike and then drop.

"That was…"

"Yes sir, it was from space."

Fury's gaze remained serious as the doors opened and Natasha, Steve, and Bruce stepped in. Clint and Tony followed in right after, both having ran to see what was going on. Okay, so maybe Tony had been told to wait for Clint in the cafeteria, but like he was going to do that. Ha.

"What is it, director?" Natasha asked, her emotionless gaze staring at the screens, trying to figure it out for herself.

"An energy spike appeared on our monitor from space. Something just landed on earth."

"Director!" the agent shouted from the computer.

Fury turned and stared wide eyed as another spike appeared.

"Another one?" he whispered.

"Yes sir. Two just landed on earth."

"Two what?" asked Steve, confused.

"We don't know yet," Fury ground out, aggravated, "Is there any way to track the energy signals and find out where they appeared?"

The agent began typing, struggling to trace the signal, but she lost it and shook her head, sighing.

"Afraid not, sir."

"I can do it."

Everyone turned and stared at Tony who nervously fidgeted where he stood. Why was everyone looking at him like that?

"You can track it?" Fury clarified, staring at his godson with a seriousness Tony hadn't seen on the man's face before.

"I think so, yeah."

"Sir, if I can't track it, he surely can't…"

"He can do it," Bruce stepped up, a gentle hand placed on Tony's shoulder, "At least let him try, Director."

"What would it hurt?" Clint asked, also stepping up beside Tony.

Fury stared at them before glancing at Natasha who stared back. She was in agreement.

"He may be able to," Steve whispered with a nod.

Fury sighed.

"Alright. Try it."

Tony grinned as he hurried forward. The female agent raised her hands and backed off, though Clint noted she didn't look happy. Stepping just a bit closer to the boy he had come to consider family over the past month, he watched with sharp eyes as Tony began typing away, much faster than the agent had. For Tony, hacking a computer was barely a challenge. For Extremis and Tony, hacking a satellite was like taking candy from a baby.

"Got it," Tony announced, a smug smirk on his face, "the energy source appeared at…"

Clint moved at the same time the female agent did, catching her arms as she tried to strike at Tony. Natasha ran forward and rolled Tony away from her as she stepped forward and placed her gun at the woman's head. The agent froze, her eyes wide and angry as she stared venomously at the people around her, but especially at the child who had undermined her plan.

"What is going on?!" snapped Fury, "Agent Cornella, what are you doing?!"

"Shield is nothing!" she spat.

Fury frowned and Coulson and Hill called security, closely monitoring her as they waited. Steve and Bruce checked on Tony who was fine, except for a small scratch she had made on his hand with her nail.

"Shield will be destroyed and this world will fall to ruin!"

Fury growled and stomped forward.

"Who do you work for?!" he shouted.

The woman just grinned and laughed.

"You will find out soon," she smiled and then suddenly, her body went slack.

Clint barely caught her before she hit the floor.

"Her pulse is weak," he stated, checking her vitals, "it's like she went into a coma."

Fury frowned, peering down at her.

"Hill, make sure she is kept alive. I want a complete report when you have the chance on whatever you can find out. I also want you to check into everything she has been working on and doing. I want to know if she has been sabotaging our systems."

Hill nodded and marched out of the room as security, Clint, and Natasha led the agent away.

"Coulson," Fury barked, as he peered at Tony who Bruce was lightly placing a bandage on, "get me Obadiah Stane on the phone."

Tony looked up, startled when he heard those words. Bruce and Steve also stared at the director.

Coulson hesitated.

"Didn't you hear me?" he snapped.

Coulson nodded and quickly left the room.

Fury sighed and turned to Tony.

"Where did they land?"

Tony paused, trying to get his thoughts off of meeting Stane as he turned back to the computer system.

"According to the energy traces, they landed in… New Mexico."

Fury narrowed his eyes.

"Then New Mexico, is where we are going."

 **AVNGRS**

"Why do I have to stay behind?!" Tony demanded, angrily.

"It's too dangerous for a boy," Fury replied calmly.

"I am a genius with an extreme level IQ and I have been taught some skills from Natasha, Clint, and Steve. Why can't I join!?"

Fury sighed. They had been arguing about this for the past ten minutes.

" _Tony_ ," he said in a 'you're a smart kid, so shut up and sit down' sort of way, "I know you could probably help and I am very grateful of your offer, but kid, I cannot take a twelve year old out into the field to face God-knows-what. I cannot have the death of _another_ Stark… on my hands."

Tony blinked at the defeated tone of the director. He hadn't realized Fury took his parents death so personally.

"You didn't…"

"I know," Fury snapped, before he calmed. "I know I didn't kill them or even have anything to do with their deaths, but… I knew something was wrong and I did nothing to stop it when I should have at least tried. I can't forgive myself for that and I… I am sorry Tony that they aren't here to meet you themselves."

Tony sighed.

"Nick, it wasn't your fault and I understand what happened. I am a genius, you know? Nothing they did was you."

Fury was silent before he continued in a more hesitant tone.

"I had Coulson contact Obadiah Stane, your fathers partner and the one who has kept the company going for the past couple years since his death. He has been badgering me to let him meet you."

"You obvious had a reason to keep him from me. Why?"

Fury stared at him.

"I don't trust him."

"I don't either," Tony stated in a 'duh' sort of tone, "your point?"

Fury rolled his eyes.

"Stupid know-it-all kid," he muttered beneath his breath, "look, whatever he says, whatever he does… just remember… when your father died, he got everything. With you in the picture, everything and I do mean _everything_ , goes to you. No one is that happy to lose that sort of power to a child who was originally considered deceased. The fact that he is that happy, worries me."

Tony smiled and shrugged.

"What can you do, Nick?" he grinned, "suppose the man is evil and he plans to kill me. What then?"

Nick frowned and leaned forward; his eyes dead serious.

"Then you kill him before he kills you Tony and if you don't and he does kill you, he will follow after you soon enough. I swear it."

Tony felt a shiver of fear run through him as he realized once again, that this man wasn't just the cuddly pirate and caring godfather he had come to know beneath that hard external shell of his. This man was the director of Shield; a military specialist and one who had killed numerous times in the line of duty.

Fury sighed, sitting back when he saw the spark of fear in the child's eyes.

"I… I have come to consider you my own son, Tony. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Anthony smiled, a bit forced but nevertheless appreciative.

"Thanks Nick. I'm glad my father entrusted me to someone like you."

Nick Fury could only stare as the child vanished out the door and down the hall.

Since when have I become so emotional? Fury wondered to himself even as a small smile tugged at his lips. "But perhaps…" he admitted in a hushed tone, "…it's not necessarily a bad thing."

And Fury began making plans for the coming future.

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _Next chapter Tony meets Stane for the first time. Also, The Avengers hear tales of an alien wielding the power of lightning!_**


	11. Day in the life of Normality

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **Day in the life of Normality**

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Steve walk into the shady, dimly lit bar in the middle of New Mexico; a bar and grill ironically named, "Fable".

"Can I show you four to a table?" a waitress asked, a pleasant smile on her face.

The four nodded and followed her in as she took them to a round table in the back right corner of the place. Natasha and Clint took the first two seats and Bruce and Steve took the other two so that they were facing the door while Nat and Clint had their backs to the door. If someone were to attack for any reason, Nat and Clint would be able to sense them much better than Steve and Bruce would be able to.

"So, what are we doing here?" Bruce asked, curious. He didn't know much about the world of spies.

"Recon," Natasha answered in a casual, low tone, "good place to ask around about possible weird things happening. Also, Clint is hungry."

"Darn right," Clint nodded eagerly.

The four looked over the menu before the waitress appeared; a pad and pen in her hand.

"What can I get for you?" she asked with a smile.

"Double cheeseburger and fries for me with a large coke," Clint ordered, "Oh and a medium vanilla shake."

The waitress jotted it down, stifling her awe at how much he was ordering.

"Same for me," Steve smiled, "sounds good."

"That's a boy, Capsicle," Clint cheered, using the nickname Tony had come up with.

"A grilled chicken salad with light ranch and a water for me," Natasha ordered.

"Same for me," Bruce answered, "but add on a side of biscuits as well."

"Alright, anything else?"

They all shook their heads no.

"Okay, I will have it out as soon as possible."

With that said, the waitress vanished into the kitchen in the back of the building.

"Weren't you going to ask her questions?" Bruce wondered aloud.

"Later. Right now, let's just relax," Clint grinned, "We have plenty of time."

The four chatted about general subjects until finally, the elephant in the room came up.

"So, what do you think Stane wants with Tony?" Bruce asked.

The two assassins shared a look.

"Power and wealth probably," they said at the same time, "no doubt he wants to use Tony."

"Tony won't let that happen," Steve spoke up, "besides, Tony is under the guardianship of Fury right? The man can't touch him without going through shield first."

"For now," agreed Natasha, "but if I know Obadiah Stane and I do, from all the time I spent researching the man, he will try to find a way."

The four were in deep thought as their food arrived.

 **AVNGRS**

Tony took a deep breath, extremely nervous. He had been wanting to meet Stane; his father's partner for a long time. He didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him, which wasn't any distance at all, but he knew if anyone could tell him more about his father, it was this man.

Fidgeting in his chair beside Fury who kept shooting him annoyed glances every so often, the two startled a bit when the door to the conference room finally opened and Obadiah Stane stepped in, a rather pleased smile on his face.

"Tony, my boy!" the man shouted and made his way to the table.

Tony stiffened a bit at the feel of the man hugging him, until Stane stepped back and just held his shoulder, allowing the boy the chance to relax a bit.

"My, you look so much like your father and mother," the man sighed, "I feel like it was only yesterday when they had you and named, _Nick here_ , your godfather."

Neither one missed the slight bitterness at the admittance of Nick being chosen over him as the child's guardian.

"Still, to see you now, all grown up…"

Tony blinked.

"I'm only twelve," he said as though it should be obvious.

Stane stared at him.

"Right well, now that you are older, it feels my heart with warmth to know you are safe and well."

"And he will remain that way," Nick interrupted, his arm now behind Tony's chair as a reassuring presence, "I have already spoken to the family lawyer. I have the right to keep Tony with me."

Stane frowned.

"This place is no place for a child."

Nick smirked.

"And your empire is?"

Obadiah merely smiled.

"He would not be at the stark tower. Tony would come and live in his family home with me as he once did with his parents, all those years ago."

"Oh and what if Tony doesn't want to do that?"

Stane merely continued to smile.

"Why would he not? Surely, a child of his age doesn't want to stay here, in this… this _grueling_ facility?"

Nick glowered and Tony just stared between the two, highly amused that they were arguing his reply for him. Why they couldn't just ask _him,_ he didn't know, but it was sort of entertaining to say the least.

"We have everything a child his age could need here. What do you have we don't?" Nick demanded.

"Uh, how about a loving uncle?"

Nick smirked.

"He has me, Baron, Romanoff, Rogers, Coulson, and Banner who all care about him. I doubt you could compensate."

Stane glared at the other man.

"I can supply him with education."

"Again, I have Banner, a certified genius and the top experts at my disposal. Why would he need school when he can be taught here?"

Stane scoffed.

"Then how about children his own age?"

Nick hesitated and Stane grinned.

"I have a son about his age named Jeremiah. I could see them becoming close friends. Surely that would be a plus."

Nick had to admit, Tony did need people his age, but…perhaps there was something he could do about that?

"I'm sorry Obadiah, but you can't have Tony. Maybe there would be advantages to your having him, but he will be just as adequately cared for here."

Stane's glare turned deadly.

"Don't fight me on this Nick. You will not win."

Fury merely leered at the aggressive baldy.

"Try me."

And Tony swore he could see sparks between the two.

 **AVNGRS**

"Did you hear the rumor?" a man whispered a table over. "I heard half of New Mexico got torched in that lightning storm and according to the legend, it was all because of Thor."

"Thor?!" his friend cried, "You mean the Greek god Thor?!"

"No you idiot," his friend snapped, "That's Zeus. I mean the Norse god, Thor."

"Eh, same diff man," his friend hiccupped, obviously drunk, "what about him?"

"Didn't you hear me dude? I said he caused that electrical storm a couple days ago."

"I-I don' t'ink so," the man slurred as he downed another glass of whiskey, "you jus' mak'n it u-up."

"Nah, I'm serious. I heard…"

"Hey, mind sharing that story with me boys?"

"Go mind your own business, we…" the man stopped and stared, his face reddening.

Natasha plastered a charming smile on her face and swayed her hips just enough as she stepped closer, allowing them to see the barest hint of her stomach beneath her skin tight shirt.

The two men stared at her, jaws dropped.

"You're welcome to take a share of anything with me lady," the first man replied, gulping.

"M-Me too," the other nodded, licking his lips.

Natasha just smirked and leaned across the table, allowing a slight bit of cleavage to show.

"Then tell me hunks, what was that story you were just telling?"

And the two blabbed like their lives depended on it.

A few minutes later, Natasha walked out of the bar with a satisfied look on her face.

"Well?" Clint asked as she drew closer, "how did it go?"

She just smirked.

"I think I got everything we need to know. Those two seemed to have a real love for mythologies and women."

"And are they still alive?" Steve asked, nervous of the glint he had seen in her eye upon walking out.

"Well, they certainly aren't dead if that answers your question," she stated with a wink as she walked by.

Steve honestly couldn't say he felt relieved.

 **AVNGRS**

Tony tossed a ball up into the air, catching it as it came back down. He was tired and a bit frustrated from the meeting with his father's partner today. True, he didn't trust the guy, but he was a bit irked neither had bothered to ask him for his opinion. Then again, it was pretty funny watched them get their panties in a twist, but… still… he had been looking forward to the meeting, if only to ask some questions and nothing went his way.

 _Are you unwell, sir…_

"Nah, just tired."

 _Shall I relieve some of your exhaustion…_

"Thanks, but no. I think I want to sleep. I just want this day to be over."

The voice was silent for a moment.

 _Perhaps tomorrow will be better…_

"Yeah… perhaps your right. Thanks."

Curling up, he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Hey, you know… we need to think up something to call you."

The voice hesitated.

 _I await your creativity…_

Tony chuckled.

"Thanks. I can always count on you, can't I?"

As Tony drifted into oblivion, the entity buzzed throughout his mind. What if the master knew its true mission? Would the boy still be able to count on it then? Extremis honestly didn't think so and for some reason… perhaps its chemistry was faulty, but… the entity didn't want the master to be angry. It wanted to see the child truly happy for the first time in his life.

 _Sleep comfortably master…_

 _I will be watching over you…_

 _I promise…_

And Tony would swear the next morning, he had never slept better.


	12. Day in the life of a Boxing Champ

**My OC will be in this chapter. Probably, one of the only OC's I will have. Maybe a couple others, but he will be my main OC. He isn't a main character at all in this story, but I will have him in from time to time. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **Day in the life of a boxing champ**

Tony honestly had no idea what awaited him today. He had woken feeling pretty well rested which he knew was in no small part thanks to extremis and had gone to the cafeteria to see about breakfast. It was just his luck he had arrived at the same time as Colson.

"Anthony," the serious like man greeted.

Tony gave a small wave. He hadn't spoken much to Colson since his arrival, but Fury trusted him, so Tony believed he could also trust him.

"Are you having breakfast too?" Tony asked, watching the man stare at the line of waiting shield agents.

Colson glanced down at Tony before answering.

"Thinking about it. May just grab a coffee though and be done with it."

Tony frowned.

"You know, breakfast is the best meal of the day. It's considered the healthiest for you and the one that gets you metabolism started. Without breakfast, it's hard for our bodies to break down the junk we put into them."

Colson blinked. "Huh," he muttered, but that was all he said before he went and grabbed a cup of black coffee and with a quick glance at Tony, an apple off a nearby cart.

Tony grinned. Seems he had been listening and not just spacing out. Most people didn't listen to him. Most though believe him your average kid. He definitely wasn't average; he was learning that more and more.

In so saying, Tony got in line and picked up some eggs and bacon and a glass of milk before heading over to where Colson had sat down. He didn't really know anyone else here on the base and while he didn't actually know Colson either, he felt the older man would be welcoming.

He was right.

Colson greeted Tony's arrival at his table with a small smile before going back to the newspaper he had snatched from someone on the way over to his table. Tony just ate his breakfast and observed those around him for a while, silently wondering what each person's job was in this facility. He wondered if they all were agents or if some were unaware of the true depth of this building.

"You look like your deep in thought," Colson stated, not even glancing away from the page he was reading.

Tony just chuckled and Colson raised an eyebrow, curious.

"You're kind of weird," Tony said and Colson just shrugged.

"Back at you."

Tony felt suddenly much more comfortable with the man across from him and quickly opened up a new conversation.

"So…uh, what do you do around here?"

Colson lowered his paper and stared across the table at the boy.

"Would you like to see for yourself?"

Tony had never finished breakfast faster than he had that morning.

 **AVNGRS**

Tony stared in awe from the observation deck as he stood beside Colson, watching the hard core training going on down below. On one side, shield agents were firing their laser pistols, demolishing the targets placed before them. On the other, sparring was taking place, and Tony wondered how many of them had gone up against Steve before.

He himself had begun to learn some basic moves from the captain and he couldn't help but wonder what else he had yet to learn.

"So, what do you think Mr. Stark?" Colson asked, turning to face the young boy beside him.

Tony grinned.

"It's really cool," he answered truthfully, "but call me Tony, not Mr. Stark. That makes me feel old."

Colsons lips twitched into a smile. "Alright, Tony. Would you like to fire a laser pistol?"

Tony turned to him, his mouth gaping.

"For real?!"  
"So long as you follow instructions."

"Sure, yes, I mean, please!"

Colson chuckled to himself as he led the way towards the main floor, the boy staring in wonder at all the different machines and weapons they had passed. Upon arriving at the shooting range, the agents training there began to stop and watched as the boy entered the area. Most of them knew who he was, but some had only heard rumor. All were interested in what Colson was doing here with him.

"Hand me a laser pistol please," he called to one of the supervisors.

They quickly did as asked and handed him one, along with a pair of protective eye glasses and ear muffs.

"Here, wear these. They will protect you from the sound and light."

Tony quickly put them on as they walked over to the first cove where a target stood some ten feet away.

"Alright, take the gun with both hands. Wrap this hand," he said taking Tony's left and placing it over his right, "Overtop of this hand. Spread your legs a bit and get yourself situated to take a burst of power. Imagine your about to get slammed into. You want to prepare your body not to fall back immediately. Got it?"

Tony nodded.

"Now hold it firm and pull the trigger."

Tony shuffled to prepare and holding the pistol firmly in his hand, he released the trigger. A blast of light and energy shot out of the gun, sending him stumbling a bit as the laser burst through the targets chest. A perfect bullseye.

Colson stared and the rest of the men stared.

Tony laughed.

"That was awesome. Thanks!"

Colson just watched as the boy put up his ear muffs and glasses and walked away to look around.

"That kid was incredible," one of the men whispered to another and Colson could really only agree.

 **AVNGRS**

Tony walked towards the sparring mat, watching as people took each other down, almost like a wrestling match. Others were doing a sort of boxing and moreover, some were doing a sort of kickboxing karate fight.

He couldn't help but be in awe of their skills, so it was unsurprising that he hadn't noticed the man come up beside him.

"You like the looks of this kid?"

Tony looked over at the person beside him. He was a tall man with shaggy brown hair and a shaggy beard. He glanced at Tony.

"The name's Alan, Jake Alan. And you're…"

"Tony," he said quickly, "Tony Stark."

The man smiled.

"You want to try sparring?"

Tony stared at him before looking at the mat. He thought of the arc reactor in his chest. Could it handle a sparring match?

Jake saw his reluctance.

"Hey, you're a kid. I won't go all out. We can take it really slow."

Tony twisted his lips before smiling. "Alright."

Colson looked around, having been searching for Tony for a while. Hearing the sound of men cheering, he made his way to the sparring mats only to stop dead upon seeing who was in the ring.

Major Jake Alan, a shield unit commander, and Tony were in the ring staring each other down. Smiles were splitting their faces and both wore helmets and gloves. Jake was instructing Tony on throwing a punch and Tony was doing his best to learn. Colson could only stand there and watch as Jake threw a soft punch before getting slammed in the chest by the boy before him. The men around laughed and cheered for the kid, while Jake play pouted.

"What? This kid comes along and now I don't get a cheer?"

The men just laughed. Tony also grinned.

"Alright short stuff, lay it on me."

Tony watched as Jake threw a punch. Thanks to Natasha's training on how to stop a knife with his hands, he easily blocked the thrust and went up with his own upper cut, catching Jake across the chin. Jake laughed, startled, and held his chin, working out the kink.

"Dang champ! That hurt. You could be a real boxer when you get older."

Tony just laughed and Colson found himself smiling along with him.

Tony Stark was definitely something special.

 **Hey everyone! If you have read my home page, you know I am having surgery soon and have been very ill. I wasn't planning to update until after my surgery, sometime in October, but I felt a real urge to do so on this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I needed some Tony moments.**

 **Thanks everyone for your encouragement and understanding!**


	13. Day in the life of a Demi-god pt 1

**Well, I am back for this story anyways.**

 **Sorry it has been such a long time since I have updated. Surgery went well and I have recovered and Christmas was great! I hope you all had a good Christmas too.**

 **This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to split it up into two different ones. I will get the second half of this chapter out as soon as I can.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Day in the life of a demi-god part 1**

* * *

Natasha, Clint, Rogers, and Bruce all stared at the ground before them. This was the place they had been told to go and while there was nothing alien to see, it was quite obvious something had slammed into the ground here with an incredible amount of strength. Giant craters in the middle of New Mexico don't just suddenly appear without a reason, after all.

"This is just the first. Fury said there is a second one a few miles north," Clint responded, snapping a couple pictures with his phone.

"Obviously two somethings came from space. If this Thor truly was what came, the question stands why and who was the other?"

"You think we can find them so easily?" Bruce asked.

"Surely an alien won't be that hard to find," Steve argued.

They were not so convinced.

"Alright, Steve and Clint take the east side of town. Bruce and I have the west. Ask everyone, look everywhere. Contact me if you find anything."

The two nodded as they split.

"You think Thor or whatever his name is would stay around a town like this after his sudden arrival?"

"Don't know doctor. Guess we will find out."

Bruce sighed as the woman hurried forward.

"Guess so."

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Thor woke to the sound of birds on a strange bed in a strange place.

"What…" he mumbled, standing up only to realize he was butt naked.

"I am just going to check on him father, he…" Thor turned to the voice as a young woman stepped through, her eyes widening at the sight of him before quickly turning around, her face a bright red. "Oh god, eh… sorry, I… this is awkward. Here are some clothes."

Quickly she placed them down on the chair to her left and hurried back out the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

Thor frowned, unsure who that was before shrugging to himself and picking up the clothes. Quickly dressing into the form fitting jeans and white button up shirt, he stepped out the door into the warm sunshine.

"Excuse me," he called to the young woman who blushed again upon seeing him. "Can you tell me where I am?"

She studied him. "You must have hit your hard if you don't remember. My name is Jane Foster, I'm a scientist here in New Mexico."

"New Mexico…" Thor repeated.

"What is your name?" she asked curiously.

"Uh…" he hesitated, knowing mortals of midguard wouldn't believe him should he say his name was Thor Odison, a demi-god from Asguard. He glanced around the room quickly and his eyes fell on a couple books. Separating the author's names, he quickly formed a fake alias. "Donald, Don Blake."

"Well Don, it is nice to meet you. Would you like to get breakfast with me?"

Thor hesitated. "I…I have no currency with which to buy anything with."

Jane just smiled.

"Don't worry, I got you covered this time."

Thor felt himself relax at the sight of her smile. While he knew he needed to find Mjolnir, he figured he had time to spare. This earth woman was interesting and if his father's word was true about learning a lesson, he supposed she was a good place to start learning.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony sat with Major Jake Allen and his crew as they ate lunch, laughing and chatting back and forth. Coulson figured it would be fine to leave the boy with the major for a bit and Jake didn't mind. Unlike any other child he knew, Tony could keep a conversation going about intriguing topics and was also quite funny when he got past his suspicion of everyone around him.

"So little man," one of the shield agents said smiling, "what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Tony commented, "This morning I ate breakfast with Phil and then I hung out with you guys in the ring and now… I guess I want to see how Clint and they are doing on their mission."

"Agent Barton and Romanoff huh? Better be careful around her kid, she will bite you."

The others laughed but Tony frowned.

"I like Natasha."

The others just continued laughing. Tony blew bubbles in his chocolate milk for a moment before an idea passed through his mind. "I'll be back!"

The shield agents just continued talking as Tony ran around the corner and down the hall. He stopped when he came to the lab designated for Bruce and him to work. Quickly, he jumped up on the chair and began sifting through the old notebooks he had kept as a kid with some of his past ideas. He continued to look until he finally reached the one he wanted. Smiling, he dashed back to the table.

"This is what I want to do."

The others hovered around as he laid the drawn picture and notes before them.

"It looks like…"

"A robot," another finished.

"Exactly. Well, sort of. It's a robot but an AI robot. You know, a machine that can learn?"

They all stared at him.

"What, you never heard of artificial intelligence?" he asked smiling.

They just muttered to themselves, smiling and drinking.

"Tony, this is pretty impressive," Jake replied ignoring his comrades, "The guys are more impressed with weaponry, but this… this is skill."

Tony beamed at the praise he was receiving as the man smiled and placed the book back in his hands.

"Better get to work on that. I bet it will take a while."

"Nah, I think I can get it down pretty soon."

"Hmm," Jake hummed, but somehow, he didn't doubt it.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Fury frowned as he read over the information he had received.

"This is it? All they found was a hole and a hammer implanted in the ground?"

"That's it," Phil nodded.

"And no one seems able to pick up the hammer?"

"No one," agreed Phil.

Fury just sighed and rubbed his forehead. He could already feel a massive headache coming on.

"Where is Tony?"

"I left him with Major Allen. They seemed to hit it off."

"Jake Allen? God, all we need is another Barton Stark mix around here."

Coulson chuckled.

"Nick!" a voice shouted.

Both turned as the door opened and the boy in question himself ran into the room. A sheepish Jake Allen following behind him.

"Sorry director, I attempted to stop him but the kid is quicker than I thought."

"Its fine," Fury dismissed him, "Tony, what can I do for you?"

Tony grinned as he planted the book in front of the director. "I want to make an AI."

Fury stared at the information before him, unsure what it was he was looking at. "Why?"

"Well, I… I don't know. It's a dream of mine I have had and well… Jake said I should do something fun and… this is it!" he cheered cheerfully.

Fury glared at Jake who sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Sighing, the director picked up the book and more closely inspected the picture. "It looks… like a dog."

"Well, it kind of is," Tony agreed with a bright smile, "a dog, robot, AI."

Fury sighed and handed it back to him.

"What do you need?"

"Yay! Thanks Nicky, you're the best!" he said hugging the man.

Coulson hid a smile and Jake snorted, though both quickly stood back to attention at the director's stern glare.

"Alright, alright. Get me a list of what you need and I will see what I can do."

"Okay, thanks!" the boy yelled as he started to the door. Suddenly though, he stopped.

"By the way, how are the others doing?" he asked curiously.

Fury glanced at the boy and saw his hidden concern.

"Their fine. Currently still checking around New Mexico for this Thor guy, but I told them if they can't find him within the next two days, they need to pack it up and head back. We have more important things to do here than search for a mythological character."

"Hmm," Tony hummed, "alright. Come on Jake!"

Jake sighed. "Later Coulson. Director."

Fury sighed as the door shut behind them.

"Need some coffee and a couple aspirin, Nicky?" Coulson asked with a smirk.

Fury just glared at the man.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Thor was quite enjoying life on midguard. He had been accepted by the locals around town, especially Jane Foster. He couldn't help but feel… attracted, to the woman. She was so different than anyone else he knew. She was… special. Still, he wasn't a fool. He noticed the warning signs in the sky. Something was coming for him. He could feel it in the changing winds. Whatever it was, he would be ready.


	14. Day in the life of a Demi-god pt 2

If you have seen the movie Thor, you should understand what is happening here. If you have not, well... sorry ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 **Day in the life of a demi-god pt 2**

* * *

Thor stared the destroyer down.

This thing, this…abomination of a creation that had come to destroy the good people of midguard because of him… because of his brother. He had brought this upon them and it was he, who would atone for it.

"Run, Jane."

"No, Don…please!" she begged, "You can't beat this thing."

Thor turned to her. This human woman, this female mortal who had become so important to him in the last week. He couldn't bear the idea that she would die because of his own selfishness and inability to discern the truth.

"This is my fault. I shall take responsibility for my actions."

Jane didn't understand. She couldn't and he knew that, but he had to tell someone. She may laugh at him…but he felt he owed the truth to her.

"Jane, I…"

However, he was not given the chance. With a single motion, he had shoved Jane out of the way just as the creatures weapons deployed, encasing him in a burning ball of fire and pain. Such pain… the likes of which he had never felt before.

'Is this what humans feel all the time?' he wondered as the burns set in, his lungs constricted, and his thoughts began to fade. With blue eyes, now blurred and graying, he sought the woman he had come to love with all his being.

"Jane…" he whispered and then it went dark.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Steve asked, "I don't see anything but buildings and sand."

"Fury said they had received calls from various sources around this area about a machine terrorizing people, looking for a man named Thor."

"Not exactly a coincidence," Hawkeye sighed.

"Exactly," Agreed Widow, "that's why we were sent to dispose of it and find out who created it and why. Also, to see if we can't find this 'Thor' everyone is looking for."

Hawkeye was silent, searching the ground below. He had the sharpest eyes out of the four of them and was intent on finding something this time around, rather than just more folklore.

As sand and stone passed beneath them, he suddenly noticed a bright glint to the west.

"I think I saw something…" he whispered.

The other three leaned in, peering closely. Steve also had fantastic eyesight due to his genetic enhancements from the super soldier serum. He didn't see anything.

"All I see is sand and…" he paused. Had he seen a light?

"There, get a bit closer," he pointed.

Hawkeye was way ahead of him, already heading towards the indicated area. Thunder rolled overhead, the winds picked up, and lightning flashed.

"This is a freakishly fast storm," Clint muttered, his eyes narrowed in concentration as the winds suddenly began to toss their helicopter to and fro.

Another bright flash of lightning struck in front of them and if Clint hadn't been so focused on keeping their helicopter in the sky, he might have noticed the object that had sped by them and into the dark of the clouds now encircling them.

"We need to get out of this storm, Barton!" Steve growled, hanging onto the handle above him.

Hawkeye sent him a slight glare. It wasn't like he didn't already know that.

"He's trying to captain," Widow barked back, though even she was holding on to a nearby handhold as tight as she possibly could.

"I don't really see anything down below," Bruce commented in a calm, casual tone, "are we almost there?"

Everyone glanced back at him. He noticed and stared back. "What?"

"How are you so calm about this?!" Clint yelled, his tone rising in pitch near the end as he stared at his comrade.

"It's not like I'll die if we fall." He shrugged in nonchalance.

The others just gaped. He was used to seeing fear in the eyes of those who knew him. To see it now in his present company, it was… disheartening.

Bruce hid his emotions as he turned back to the side of the helicopter, continuing to study the dark clouds and flashes of light below. Just because he agreed to team with them, it didn't exactly mean he liked them. Not yet anyways, but it was heading there. He could feel it.

His thoughts jumped to Betty and her father, his former love. All the betrayal, the pain that had come at him from a source he had once considered a form of protection. He had trusted them and alliances or not, need of the big green or not, he wouldn't be so quick to fully trust again. He could take care of himself and he would, if the need arose, make good on his former promise that should they try anything, he was willing to do whatever it took to escape.

His thoughts suddenly flashed to the boy he had recently saved. Anthony Edwin Stark.

His heart clenched at the idea that he would never again see the child. That boy… he is special. He felt it and so did big green. Something about that kid was different than any other he had known before and he was determined to stick around and help protect him. Should shield break their agreement, he would take Tony with him and make a run for it; killing those who might try to detain them. God willing, there would be no need, but he wouldn't back down. Bruce Banner may not be a monster, but that doesn't stop the monster inside from affecting the out, in more than one way.

"I think the storm is starting to clear," Widow's voice interrupted his current train of thought.

He turned his attention back at the problem at hand and peered down intently past the thin layer of cloud. He still couldn't really see anything, but perhaps… were those people standing in the street?

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

"I am Thor, the god of thunder. BE GONE!"

As the destroyed vanished, wiped out of existence, Thor turned to those around him as the dark clouds, wind, and lightning settled. His body restored, his armor returned, and Mjolnir safely grasped within his hands, he turned to the woman staring at him from the side of the street.

"Thor…" she whispered.

And he smiled. "Jane. We have much to discuss."

The sound of a helicopter suddenly filled the air. As the clouds began to dissipate, Thor and Jane watched as the mechanical bird touched down in the middle of the street. Thor raised his hammer as he stepped protectively in front of his lady love. He didn't know who these midguardians were, but he would die before allowing them to harm this woman or her people.

Thor and Jane watched as four individuals exited the helicopter. Thor studied them, curious yet cautious as they walked towards him. The first, leading the way with an aura of determination, was a young woman with bright, long, red hair. Her eyes pierced his own as she stepped before him, dressed in black leather tight clothing. The second beside her was dressed in a dark, nearly black, purple leather with a bow on his back. Another was decorated in bright colors of red, white, and blue. Another… Thor studied the small man in the back of the group. He wore a black casual suit with a purple dress shirt. His shoes were a shiny black and a small round rimmed glasses sat across the bridge of his nose. He looked so normal compared to the others, that Thor wondered if he might be a hostage they picked up or perhaps their boss.

"I am Thor. From where do you hail?" he asked them, his hand still clenching his hammer in warning.

All of them noticed the hammer slightly raised and each remained as calm as they could as they replied and moved ever closer to their target.

"My name is Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America," Steve started when no one else did, "we were sent to find you."

"Find me?" Thor asked, his eyes narrowing, "Do you come on behalf of Loki?"  
Steve was confused. Loki? Who was Loki?

"We come on behalf of shield," Widow replied, stepping in, "We were told to escort you."

Thor hummed before turning his attention to the man in the suit.

"And are you of this… shield, as well?"

They all glanced at Bruce who seemed a bit stunned the man was specifically speaking to him.

"Err, no… well, sort of."

Thor was silent.

"My name is Bruce Banner. I am… assisting them, with research."

"Research for what?" Jane asked, now curious.

Thor kept his hand on her arm, holding her back. He didn't trust these midguardians and wanted to keep his lady fair safe.

"We have recently found evidence of alien life due to a series of events that have happened. A child we know was infected with a virus we call extremis, which we believe to have originated from alien technology. We also have been hearing tales of an alien massacring towns. We thought it was you… however…"

They looked around and saw the defensive language in the townspeople. They would fight for this man, Thor, should they try to detain him forcefully.

"We would like you to come with us peacefully," Clint stated, speaking up for the first time.

"We could use your assistance," Steve added.

Thor knew if he were to refuse, they would move to use force. While he didn't doubt he could defeat them, he knew lives would be put in danger should another battle break out in the streets of New Mexico.

"Alright. Please allow me a moment and I will travel with you."

"Thor…"

"No, Jane. I should go with them, just for now. They cannot hold me even if they tried. I will return to you, soon."

Jane hesitated, but slowly reached up and brought his lips down to meet hers.

"Promise?"

Thor smiled. "Upon my word, my lady Jane. I promise."

Jane smiled back, though it didn't reach her eyes. She was scared, for his sake, and that touched him as he turned back to the four watching him.

"Take me to this… shield you spoke of."

The four relaxed just slightly.

"Right this way," Steve gestured for the helicopter.

Thor spared one more look back at the people he had come to care about before walking with these strangers to their flying mechanical bird.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

"Sir, we just got word. They have located Thor and are in-route."

"Good. Very good. Have them come to the conference room upon arrival. Also… send for Tony. I want him at this meeting as well."

"Yes sir," the female agent replied as she turned and walked out.

Fury turned back to the file on his desk and the video playing silently before him on his desktop. Though the picture wasn't the clearest, he could see all he needed to. The green figure with a staff of gold, his eyes… cold and merciless as they stared at the people he was forcing to do his bidding around him.

"Loki," he spat the name. Whoever this Loki was, Fury was going to bring him down, once and for all.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony sat kicking his feet back and forth as he waited impatiently at the large conference table for his friends to arrive. Nick had told him to meet him here, but even the director had yet to make his appearance.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the tablet in his hands. He studied the readings and the markings, each clearly detailed and defined. So far so good. Just a little more, and his first creation, his first AI, would be born.

The sound of a door opening had him glancing up and he grinned when he saw Bruce Banner walk in.

"Bruce!"

The man's head whipped up and he smiled as Tony dashed over to him. Bruce hugged the boy, giving as good as he got. Tony grinned wider when he saw Clint, Natasha, and Steve walk in, along with another man Tony had never seen before. This man was different than most. His long blonde hair and deep blue eyes flecked with gold were beautiful and if his strange armor didn't tell Tony what he needed to know about who this man probable was, the mythological hammer in his hand certainly did.

"You must be Thor!" he stated cheerfully, his head barely reaching past the man's waist.

"Tony," Clint hurried forward, "you can meet our friend later. Come on."

Clint didn't trust this alien yet and he definitely didn't want Tony anywhere around him.

Tony frowned, a bit frustrated.

"I was only saying hi."

"Yeah, well say hi to Nat. She really missed you," he argued, ruffling the kid's blondish brown hair. Without the dyes, his hair was beginning to get darker. Clint had to admit, the dark seemed to suit him better.

"You missed me Nat?" Tony asked, smiling mischievously.

Clint grinned as Natasha shot him a short glare, but without much heat.

"I did love," he answered as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and steered him to the chair between her and Clint. She wouldn't allow Tony too close to any other in the room. She wasn't even sure if she wanted him near Banner, but she would allow it…for now.

Thor studied the child who seemed to be protected by all in the room. He looked like any other earth child to him, but… what was that strange presence he sensed coming from the boy? It was familiar, yet… distorted somehow.

His thoughts shifted when a dark skinned man walked in, a black eyepatch crossing his face. The man's aura screamed authority, but Thor still found his eyes seeking the child whose aura seemed much larger than nearly anyone's in the room. The question was, why and how. Most auras such as this one were constructed through magic. Does the boy wield power as he and his brother do?

"Thank you for coming. I am Nick Fury, director of shield. I see you have met my agents."

Thor turned to the four he arrived with, his glance straining on the child before turning back to the man.

"Who is the boy?"

"Oh, I'm Tony Stark," the child stated before anyone could stop him.

Nick sighed.

"This is Tony, my godson."

Thor stared at the boy.

"This is the child you spoke of, is it not? The one with the alien virus."

Fury glared at his agents who refused to look him in the eye.

"How does he know of this?" he growled.

"I'm afraid I let it slip, director," Bruce answered, not caring about the man's wrath against him, "we needed him to come with us and he wouldn't have, unless we gave him a valid reason. This is a valid reason."

Tony was confused. Why were they acting like he wasn't even sitting here?

"It's called Extremis," Tony explained to Thor, "It was implanted in me when I was kidnapped."

Thor didn't know earth terms well, but he understood the implications these words were presenting. The boy was taken and this…virus, was placed within him.

"I sense in your aura a strange power. Is this also due to the virus?"

"Aura," Tony repeated, "cool. What color is mine?!" he asked excitedly.

Fury cleared his throat, glaring.

"That is not important at this time. We have called you here for more than one reason. I believe you might know this man."

He passed the file across the table. Thor slowly opened it, unsure if it was another midguard trick before suddenly freezing. Everyone tensed as Thor's mistrustful body language suddenly seemed to stiffen even more.

"How have you come to possess this? What trickery?! Where is my brother?!"

Everyone froze. Clint had a hand on his bow and Nat on her guns. Steve tightened his grip on his shield and Bruce stayed still, unsure of how to act. Fury narrowed his eyes and Tony, well… Tony was Tony.

"You have a brother?" he asked curiously, either unaware or ignoring the tension.

Thor turned his attention to the boy and felt himself calm just slightly.

"I do. His name is Loki." He turned his glare on Fury. "How did you come to capture my brother within this prison?!"

Everyone stared.

"You mean the picture?" Tony asked, realizing what Thor was getting at.

Everyone turned to Tony.

"Picture?" Thor questioned, "Is that what you call this prison?"

Tony couldn't help it, he suddenly started laughing. Thor stared at the boy in confusion. Fury stared at him like he had lost his mind and the others seemed unsure of what to do in the current situation.

"S-Sorry," Tony giggled, "It's just…well, never mind, and it's not a prison big guy. That is a… an image a person or event that already occurred placed on paper. Like a…" he struggled to think of an appropriate description for the strange man, "like an indentation left behind."

"Indentation…" Thor repeated.

"Yeah, you know, like if you use your hammer to hit the table. It would probably leave a mark. An indentation or, uh, evidence… that you once had used your hammer to hit the table."

Thor didn't argue that his hammer would obliterate the table rather than dent it, but he understood now what the child was referring to.

"I see, this is an indentation…a picture."

"Yeah," Tony nodded, smiling.

The others stayed silent.

"So my brother is not trapped within this prison, but instead still free on midguard?"

Tony had no idea what midguard was, but he got the gist.

"Yup."

Thor relaxed slightly.

"Then if this is a…indentation, of my brother. That means this was left behind by him."

"Exactly," Tony nodded.

Fury hurriedly took it up from there.

"Which is why we were trying to find you. We need your help. Your brother has wiped out several towns throughout the United States and we fear more lives will be lost if we don't stop him soon."

Thor was silent. He had planned to go after his brother himself, but… should he accept these earthlings, as they call themselves, help? Truly, they would probably hinder him, but… he studied the child. Perhaps they could help as well.

"You mentioned the virus the boy carries is alien?"

"We think, it's alien," Bruce nodded.

Tony frowned.

"You mean Extremis?"

"Yes. We think it was created using an alien power source, as it carries trace elements I have never seen before. Myself and many shield scientists were discussing it several weeks ago. It shouldn't be able to do what it does, but it can."

Thor was silent, taking this in. "Do you mind if I look at you?" he asked the boy.

Tony cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged. Standing up, Tony waited. Everyone else stiffened as Thor stood and slowly walked a circle around the boy, studying him. He maintained eye contact with Tony as he reached for the boys shirt where a faint light could be seen shining through. Thor noticed the others grip their weapons and hesitated.

"It's okay," Tony said with a faint smile, "you can look."

Thor slowly took the rim of his shirt and raised it, his eyes widening at the shining blue light in the boys chest cavity.

"By the gods, this is the Tesseract!"

Everyone rose at that statement.

"You know what it's from?" Bruce asked.

"How?" Fury demanded.

"Ancient legend, the tesseract comes from the creation of the universe. This power, I thought it was familiar… I sense the tesseract within this device."

"Tesseract," Tony repeated, "I used clean fusion energy to create this light. It keeps me alive. If I remove it, I will die."

Thor looked startled at that comment, but grew grim as he lowered the boy's shirt.

"I see. Whoever got their hands on this no doubt did so with Loki's help. Loki had stolen the tesseract from my father Odin in Asguard. Where did you say you got this?"

"Justin Hammer," Tony whispered, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

Thor frowned.

"What is this Hammer of Justin?"

"Justin Hammer is the name of a man; the same man who kidnapped Tony, tortured him, and then subjected him to experimentation with the power you call tesseract."

Thor growled angrily.

"Let us go to this Justin Hammer and have away with him!"

"Easy big guy," Tony chuckled, "can't just kill him. Sides, I have no idea where he is."

Tony looked past him to Fury who sighed.

"He is right Thor. Unfortunately we don't have Justin Hammer located at the moment and as far as killing him goes, I would rather take him into custody so he can spill his secrets. However, we are getting off base. We didn't call you about the tesseract or Extremis or whatever this thing is, we called you because we need your help bring Loki in."

"Correct me if I am wrong," Bruce started, "but I think Thor has a point. If Loki is working with Justin Hammer, there must be a bigger motive than Tony being an experimental pawn and him randomly killing hundreds. All these towns that were obliterated, what happened to the people there?"

"They… have come up missing. The entire town was wiped out, we assumed they were wiped out as well," Widow commented.

"What if they weren't?" Bruce asked, "What if, god forbid, they are being used as experiments like Tony was. They lost their greatest prize, but they also know the experiment worked. What if they decided to create more subjects like Tony and implant within them, an entity like the extremis, but with more… aggressive ulterior motives."

"He did say he was learning," Tony spoke up, "maybe if Bruce is right, they could make one to learn quicker and be more dominant in nature?"

Fury growled.

"That is a national, no, a worldwide threat. If Hammer truly is making an army of super soldiers with aggressive, quick learning tendencies, what's to say he won't go a step further with this plan? We could be looking at an army of Captain Americas or Hulks."

Bruce shivered at the thought.

"Tesseract was something I heard about when I fought hydra," Steve spoke up, his fingers thoughtfully tracing his chin, "what if hydra is involved in this as well?"

"You think the red skull."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you killed the red skull?" Clint asked, confused.

"I thought I did, but I survived. What's to say the red skull didn't?" Steve argued.

"You got to be kidding me," Clint gaped, "Are you saying we could be looking at the master plan of a rag-tag team of three major supervillains?"

"Yup, I think that's what they are saying Legolas," Tony quipped.

Everyone just stood there, stunned. Fury fell back into his chair, his mind racing.

"Then this is all much more critical than we ever believed it could be."

Thor was silent. He felt partly responsible since it was his younger brother who was the cause of all this.

"I will help you," he decided, "I feel I am honor bound to do so. Allow me to help you in catching my brother, Director Fury of Shield. It is my duty as a prince of Asguard and… as his elder sibling."

Fury gave a nod. "We would be glad to have you, Thor."

"Soooo, we're a team now?" Clint asked.

"I guess so," Widow nodded.

"Well, we all do have a reason to join sides," Steve acknowledged.

"For Tony," Bruce replied, smiling at the boy who met his gaze evenly and smiled back.

"For Loki," Thor added.

"For the people who died," Fury stated.

"To defeat hydra," Steve growled.

"To take down a creep like Hammer," Clint spat.

"To save the world."

Everyone turned to the boy who had spoken with such conviction.

"What? You didn't think I wouldn't be coming along did you?" and he laughed.


	15. Day in the life of an Independent

**Chapter Fifteen:**

 **Day in the life of an Independent**

* * *

"What?! What do you mean I won't be coming along?!"

"Tony, it is too dangerous. You are twelve years old. We can't babysit you and fight bad guys all at the same time."

"I'm almost thirteen," he grumbled under his breath, "I can do a lot to help!"

Fury sighed.

"You know I trust you and your abilities, but I think we have this covered. Look, I really am busy. Go work on your AI, okay? We will talk later."

Fury walked out as the door closed behind him. Tony kicked the nearby wall as he stormed down the headquarters hallway to the small lab that had basically, been designated for him and Bruce Banner only.

Yanking a chair up to the work bench, he toyed with the mechanical dog bot he was working on. He grumbled and growled and slammed things down before throwing the dog at the wall altogether and watched with mixed feelings as it busted into a miniature shower of parts and pieces.

Dropping his head down onto the table, he closed his eyes.

 _Master Tony, are you well…_

'I'm fine.'

 _Your blood pressure and heart rate have risen…_

Tony sighed.

'Okay, so I'm not fine. They won't let me go with them to fight Hammer, Loki, and hydra.'

 _I believe they are protecting you…_

Tony growled.

"I don't want to be protected!" he screamed as he stood up and began pacing the lab, "I want to fight! To help! What good is having this over genius brain, ability to hack and literally connect with technology, and heal quickly if I can't even step foot outside headquarters."

Extremis was silent. Tony sighed and sat back down, fiddling with a random piece of metal.

"What do I need to do, to get some freedom?" he whispered.

 _Perhaps, you should seek better accommodations…_

Tony froze.

'What did you say?'

 _I said, perhaps you should…_

"That's genius! Why didn't I think of it before! Jarvis and Stane! I could ask them to let me live at home. Just like Stane wanted, I can use him to get my freedom. Jarvis will be there to protect me and I will be able to leave and do what I want at will."

 _Sir, maybe you should…_

"Look up the number for Obadiah Stane."

 _Searching…_

As the umber popped up, Tony hesitated. He didn't trust Stane and he knew doing this would hurt Fury, but… he needed this. He had to.

"Call him."

 _Phone call in progress…_

"Hello?" came the voice on the receiver.

"Uh, hi. This is Tony."

"Anthony!" Stane called cheerfully, "What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you lad?"  
"Well, I, uh… I wanted to know if I could live with you, like we were talking about."

Stane was silent a moment.

"Yeah you can. I thought you wanted to stay with Shield and Nick Fury?"

"I like Fury a lot, but… I'll be honest Mr. Stane, I would feel better in my home away from this place. I feel…trapped."

Obadiah Stane chuckled into the phone.

"I'll get my guys on it and be there in an hour. Have a bag packed."

"Thanks, oh and Mr. Stane!"

"Please, Tony, call me Obadiah or Obi."

"Alright, uh, Obi. Could you bring Jarvis with you?"

"…Sure, I'll call the old man right now. See you in a few."

"Thanks."

Tony sat there, feeling a mix of emotions. He felt… sad. He liked it here with the others and Nick, but… with Obi and Jarvis, he could be in his family home, he could maybe… find out more about his parents, and just maybe, he could put his plans into action.

With a deep breath, he started out of the lab and to his bedroom. He had a bag to pack.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony was just finishing packing the last of his things when the door to his room slid open. He stayed silent, his back turned to them as he waited. He noticed the bed dip beside him as someone sat down on the edge.

"Were you going to tell me?" the voice whispered.

Tony tossed his final item into the bag, which was his laptop, a gift from Fury before turning to the man behind him.

"Nick, I…" he hesitated, "I have been thinking about this for a while."

"I thought you liked it here," Fury stated, his eyes searching Tonys own.

"I do, I really do. You, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Phil, Jake, Bruce… you are all family to me, but Nick… I want to know more about Anthony Edwin Stark. I feel so… confined here. I want to be able to do and see more. I want my freedom."

Nick narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't because I told you no to you joining the fight, is it?"

Tony hesitated and Nick noticed.

"Tony…"

"It's not just that," Tony quickly cut in before Fury could start, "it may be a portion of it, but Nick, I want to be who I was meant to be. Here I feel like a burden or a shield consultant of some sort. I want to be me, Tony, not 'victim' or 'freak' or 'patient'. I just want to be a boy again, you know?"

Nick sighed.

"I won't fight you on this. I thought I might when you first began, but if this truly is about becoming the son of Howard and Maria Stark as you once should have been, I won't put my foot down."

"Thanks Nick, I won't let you down."

Nick studied the child before him. He had changed so much since his arrival at Shield. He had been a small, thin, gray eyed, blonde haired, kidnapped little boy with no sense of identity. He had been hurting and scared and desperate to know what was going on. Only six months have passed since then and Nick knew the child before him wasn't the same one he had found all those months ago.

His hair, now dark at the roots and blonde at the tips. His eyes, still their light gray but with a new found spark of life. His skin was healthier and his body more muscular from his workouts with the agents in the gym. He wasn't that scarred little kid they had rescued, but now a boy on his way to becoming a young man.

"I know you won't," Fury finally replied realizing the boy was watching him, waiting, "I'm proud of you Tony. Very proud."

Tony smiled.

"But I don't trust Obadiah Stane, Tony. Watch your back."

Tony nodded, quickly giving an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Will do, Nicky."

Fury sighed and stood up.

"He should be here within the hour. Are you going to tell the others or should I?"

Tony bit his lip, unsure. He knew Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce wouldn't be happy about his decision, but he hoped they would support and maybe…just maybe, stay friends with him?

"You can tell them," he finally decided, "I… I guess I'm scared they won't understand."

Fury didn't think the boy was correct but he wouldn't push this. He had offered him the choice and he had chosen.

"Alright. Be careful Tony."

"You to, Nick."

Fury gave a final wave as he walked out of the room. Tony sighed and sank onto his mattress. Did he make the right decision?

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Obadiah Stane and Edwin Jarvis walked up the front steps of the Shield Headquarters building. While it was disguised as a random, low-level office building, they knew the truth. Behind its cream colored walls, fake plants, and wooden doors was a metal highly secure compound for only the finest in America.

"Excuse me, could you contact Director Fury and tell him, Obadiah Stane is here."

The receptionist nodded and made the phone call as they both stood back, waiting. Obi glanced back at his driver and body guards standing outside the main doors as the elevator dinged beside them. Turning, he gave a Cheshire cat grin at the disgruntled look on Fury's face upon seeing him.

"Hello Nick."

"Stane," he growled before turning to the small boy just behind him.

Tony was dressed in casual jeans, a red and yellow collared shirt and red and white tennis shoes. He wore a black backpack and had a black cap with a red shield insignia imprinted on it.

"Tony," Nick stated, kneeling down in front of the boy, "if you ever need anything, you know how to contact me?"

Tony glanced down at the man's hidden-from-view hand and noticed the small, slender black object. Hugging the man, he slipped the object into his pocket without Obadiah noticing.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. Edwin," he addressed Jarvis as he turned and stood once again at his top height, "take care of him for me. If you need anything, let me know and I will do what I can."

Jarvis smiled as he turned to Tony.

"We should be fine, Nick," he answered, "Ready, Master Anthony?"

Tony nodded and walked with the two towards the main doors as Jarvis slipped his arm loosely around his shoulders. Tony stopped and glanced back, his eyes locking with Fury's own for a moment before turning back to the doors and stepping out, no longer looking back.

Fury watched as his godson climbed into the limo with the two men and their bodyguards and vanished down the street and around a corner. With a strange sense of loss, he turned back to the elevator and made his way back down. It was time to get to work.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony was silent during the ride to the Stark Manor. Jarvis was concerned, but Stane was happily plotting in his head what he could have the boy work on first. He had always dreamed of his plan working out this well, but for the boy to suggest it first… it was marvelous for him.

"Are you well, Master Anthony?"

"Hmm?" Tony hummed looking up from shoes, "yeah, fine. Just tired I guess. A bit hungry."

"I will make you lunch as soon as we arrive. Would tomato soup and grilled cheese be good?"

Tony smiled.

"Sounds great Jarvis. Thanks."

Jarvis smiled. He had also dreamed of having Anthony home again, but for different reasons. He had so loved the boy and his parents. With Howard and Maria gone, he had felt the world had gone out from under him. Having Anthony home was truly a blessing for him as he once again had a reason in life and a family to care for.

As the limo pulled into the long drive, Tony stared up at the white house. He remembered visiting it with Fury, but honestly at the time, he had been more concerned with what the director had been telling Jarvis than what the house had actually contained. Did his room still exist? Jarvis had said last visit they had kept the house basically as it had been. Did his parents leave behind anything for him? Did they have a lab?

As the limo pulled to a stop, Tony stepped out, his knees shaking ever so slightly. With a deep breath, he followed them up to the main door.

"I will show you to your room Master Anthony, then I will get soup started."

Tony nodded as he watched Obi speaking silently with one of his men behind him. Seeing the boy looking at him, Obadiah smiled.

"Go on in Tony, I will be in soon."

"Everything okay?"

"Just perfect son. Be in soon, go on."

Tony gave a nod, not completely believing the man, but not willing to show his hand quite yet. Stepping inside, he took in the grand, spacious entry room with two long staircases on both sides of the room.

"Your old room is up the stairs to the left, but I figured with how old you are now, your parent's old room would be better for you. It is up the stairs to the right. Let me know if you need anything. I will call when food is ready."

Tony gave a nod as he started up the stairs and turned right. He would check out his old bedroom later. For now, he wandered down the long hall, peeking in various rooms along the way. He noticed a large bathroom, a large closet, a laundry room, what looked to be a library, and a room with a long conference table and several chairs. Heading further down, he reached the final two doors. Opening the more prominent of the two, he stared in at the view that him.

"Definitely the right room," he whispered to himself.

The room was a light brown in color with green vines and red flowers strung along the ceiling. A vision of sorts made its way into his memory. A ghost of a picture, a woman and a rose and how she loved her flowers so. His mother…

The room contained a large king size bed, a large dresser, a large walk in closet, and a personal master bathroom with a jet tub. He took note of the balcony doors and to later explore. An old wooden bookshelf drew his attention, but mostly the silver panel with various buttons beside it. Curious, he pushed the green button and it flashed on.

PASSWORD, it demanded. Shrugging, he tried typing in his name, Tony. FAIL. Humming, he tried again. Stark. FAIL. Howard. FAIL. Maria. FAIL. Jarvis. FAIL. Tony frowned. He might have to try figuring this out later. Turning back to the bed, he dumped his backpack on the covers before heading out of the room and down the hall to where Jarvis had said his own room was located.

Pushing open the various doors, he discovered more random rooms and then finally, what appeared to be a small boy's room. It was a baby blue color with a small bed with rails and several toy boxes. The theme for the room was obviously robots as several stuffed robots and even a couple that looked to be handmade from random metals sat around on shelves and cabinets. Above his bed in bright yellow letters was the name ANTHONY. Tony smiled. He could remember it, just a bit. It was all so foggy, but just barely, he could remember his mother singing him to sleep and his father tucking him in, kissing him.

Gosh, he wish he could have met them. His parents.

Something white fluttered in his peripheral. Turning, he noticed what looked like a small notebook on the old dresser. Bright gold letters were embroidered on the cover and spelled out the initials HS.

"Howard Stark…"

Picking the journal up, he was about to start reading when a noise behind him had him sticking it in his pocket just as Obadiah Stane walked in.

"I see you found your old room," he smiled, "it was a cute theme Howard had going."

Tony nodded, glancing around with the man in silence.

"Did you get settled into your parent's room?"

"For the most part," Tony shrugged, "I will have more time later."

Obi nodded.

"I know you want to stay here in your family home, Tony, but wouldn't you like it more if you came and lived with me and Jeremiah in mine? We could…"

"No thank you, Mr. Stane. I came here because I wanted to know my parents and myself better. I think I would like to stay awhile in the home I own."

Stane didn't miss that little surge of power, but he remained silent about it.

"Of course, Tony. Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will, thank you."

"Master Anthony, lunch is ready!" came the voice of Jarvis downstairs.

"Coming, Jarvis!" he called back. "Later, Mr. Stane."

"Obi, please."

"Obi."

As Tony walked out, he missed the look of utter contempt on the face of the man behind him as they made their way down the stairs and to the table for some of Jarvis' famous tomato soup.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony stood before the bookshelf, staring at it with aggravation. The time now read 2:00am and he was still no closer to cracking the code than he had been before. Sighing, he threw himself onto the bed and closed his eyes, but something sharp suddenly stabbed into his leg. Wincing, he withdrew whatever was in his pocket and realized he hadn't read the journal he had found in his old room. Curious, he flipped it open and began.

 _Dear Anthony,_

 _It has been years since you're kidnapping and I have never stopped trying to find you, not once. I have searched everywhere I know to search. I have paid countless numbers of people and nothing. I fear you are dead my son. It is more than I can bear._

Tony closed his eyes. He felt a sense of comfort with that acknowledgement, but he also felt a deep sadness knowing he had been the cause of their distress.

 _The doctor told me I wasn't doing well medically due to stress. When I explained about you, well… they suggested I do this, write a journal as though speaking to you. Can you imagine me, Howard Stark, writing in a journal like a "dear diary" gossip girl? Ha ha, me either. Yet here I am…_

 _Tony, if you are reading this, that means you were found and are alive. I can't even begin to explain how happy I would be to know that was the truth. As it is right now, I fear that is not the case._

 _Here I am being negative. This journal was meant to be a light for you. I don't think you need to know all the sap your mother and I went through as kids and teenagers, nor do I think you need to know the pain we feel now having lost you. However, should you be alive and reading this, I think you should know your mother and I loved one another very much and we loved you even more; our son, our baby. You were the symbol of the love Maria and I shared and I can only hope one day you find a woman to love just as passionately as I and one who will support you as much as Maria did me._

 _Anthony, I feel… lost about what to write. Forgive me if I go off on tangents or the like._

Tony chuckled. 'Sounds like me,' he thought to himself with a bitter sweet smile.

 _I don't know if you're like me or more like your mother, but if you are like me, you will be someone who loves working with their hands. If you're like your mother, you will be someone who likes working with their voice. Then again, I suppose you could be a mix. God, I wish I knew what you were like. What you look like now. I don't know if they will find you or if they won't and I don't know if I will be alive to see it if they do, but Tony… I hope you can forgive me if I'm not. Forgive me, for leaving you._

Tears slipped down his cheeks as he continued reading. He brushed at them, but more continued to flow as he read and laughed at what his father had written. His dad described those around him, the setting in which he was writing, and told him about his own time as a boy. He told him about his mother and how beautiful and lovely a woman she was and he told him about how happy they were when Tony came into their life. He could almost see his father sitting in his study, writing this when others thought he was working. He grinned, the smile strained and wavering as he thought it and tried to picture it.

The black haired man sat behind his large oak desk, his servants and colleagues all around him trying to be silent and not disrupt him as he sat there writing, a gentle smile on his face with watery eyes as he described to the son he would never know, how much he loved and missed him.

Tony felt himself choke up at the thought.

 _I know what I am writing won't make up for anything you had happen to you and how we weren't there for you, but Tony… my Anthony, I felt it was owed to you to know how much we cared and how much I desperately wanted to find you. I don't think I have ever searched for anyone as hard as I have you and perhaps, Steven Rogers, my best friend. Did I ever tell you about him? Well, even if I did, you probably can't remember. He was called Captain America in my time. Tony, you would have liked him. Steve was such an amazing man and someone I respected greatly. He was like a son or younger brother to me in many ways until I had you. I wish he could have met you. He would have loved you, I know it and you him._

Tony thought of Steve. He might have to give this journal to the man to read sometime.

 _Anyways, enough mushy stuff. I will probably have many more pages filled with other junk later for you to read. Right now, I want to give you a gift. In my room is a door behind a bookshelf. It requires a password._

Tony blinked and sat up. That door was a gift for him?

 _I don't know if you will ever be there to receive this gift of course, but if you are, I want you to know, I thought of you every day. The password for the door is IRON. My father used to tell me Stark men are made of iron. I wanted to one day pass the quote to you, but… hopefully I am now, through this journal. The phrase means that stark men are stubborn, strong, ruthless, and independent. Tony, you sit on the shoulders of genius ancestors. I hope you know your special in more than one way._

 _Within the secret room is…well, something special just for you. I hope you enjoy it. Everyone is looking at me now because I laughed out loud about the Men of Iron thing. I better hurry and get back to work._

 _Anyways, until we talk again Tony. Your Father. HOWARD STARK._

Tony gently shut the journal. He would read the rest later. Standing up, he made his way to the door and hesitantly began putting in the passcode. IRON. PASSWORD ACCEPTED.

The door opened.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

The door to Fury's office bust open, banging into the wall.

"He's gone! What do you mean he's gone! You leave us this voicemail on our phones that Tony has left shield to be with Stane and Jarvis in his family manor and that's it?!"

Fury sighed as he stared up into the four angry faces of his agents and the slightly confused and concerned face of a demi-god.

"Tony personally contacted Stane and asked to live back home in his family manor. I wasn't going to force him to stay, as though he were a prisoner. While Tony is our ward and is still under our protection, he has the right to choose for himself where he will live. Stane has top security and I sent along a couple shield agents to watch him from afar at all times. He had the right to choose."

"But…he didn't even say goodbye," Clint whispered.

Fury could see the slight hurt in all their faces. He personally thought Tony should have done this in person, but he knew he had been just as scared to confront them as they were to think about letting him go.

"He left you each a message in the lab. He sent it just a few minutes ago. I know, because I just watched mine. I suggest you see it before barging into his home unannounced with a plan to kidnap or kill him."

"You know us so well," Natasha stated completely serious.

Everyone glanced at her a bit nervously. Had she really been planning to do something?

Bruce sighed and turned to leave.

"Where are you going Dr. Banner?" Steve called.

"To the lab!" he called back without stopping.

The others shared a look before heading there after him.

As the five, since Thor decided to just follow along, stood around in the lab, Bruce brought up the recorded message. Each smiled when they saw Tony on the screen, frowning deeply as he maneuvered the camera.

 **"** **Alright,"** the boy finally grinned, **"** **Hi there. This is a message for Steven Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Phil Coulson, Jake Allen, and Thor."**

Thor looked surprised his name was included.

 **"** **I know you guys are probably mad at me and I would be too, but I want you guys to know I really thought about this before deciding. I want to do something more to help people in the world than I am doing right now. At shield, I was constantly being protected and sheltered from the outside. I can't expand my horizons, so to speak, if I am kept underground without leave. I know you guys meant well and I really enjoyed what time I spent with you, but I needed to do this. I need to learn who I am and what my future holds."**

"He is special," Bruce whispered.

He hadn't meant for the others to hear, but they all nodded in agreement, silent, as they continued on with the video.

 **"** **Okay, so, here it goes. Steve Rogers aka Captain America."**

Steve blinked in surprise. He had never heard Tony refer to him as his hero name before.

 **"** **I recently read a journal left to me by my father. It explained a lot about who he was as a man and how close my parents are. He also spoke about you."**

Steve felt his heard clench at the thought of Howard.

 **"** **My dad really cared about you. He searched for me when I was gone, but he searched for you as well. He spent millions of dollars on the two of us, his sons… that's what he called us. He wrote in his journal that you were like a younger brother or son to him. Someone he cared about deeply and who he said would have loved me like a brother. I really wish he could have seen us now and know how true a statement that was."**

Steve grinned, his emotions churning inside. He blinked to keep the tears at bay.

 **"** **I know you and I haven't gotten much opportunity to really become close, but I have a feeling that you and I have a path that intertwines destines and I feel… excited, to find out how. So in ending this particular message, I just want to say, don't worry about me and don't try to come for me. You and I will meet again. I know it."**

Steve laughed as Tony took a deep breath.

 **"** **Alright. Clint."**

Clint raised his head, his body straightening as he stared up at the image on the screen.

 **"** **Clint, I can't thank you enough for being the one who spoke to me that night. We didn't get much time to talk, but almost immediately, I felt I could trust you. I felt that you cared for more than just your mission or the missing data I stole, but for me personally. It was that feeling that made me agree to lie to hammer and while it wasn't a pleasant experience, it is one I wouldn't ever change, no matter the pain."**

Clint blinked. He hadn't realized how that night had affected the kid.

 **"** **Anyways, I will really miss our prank wars, though…"** Tony laughed, **"** **I'm sure no one else will."**

Clint smirked as the others nodded in reply.

 **"** **Take care Clint. Like I said to Steve, don't come for me. I want to learn who I am and then one day, maybe you and I will meet again as something more than just hero and victim. Your one of my best friends Clint, I hope you know that."**

"Your mine too," he whispered to the screen.

 **"** **Natasha,"** Tony switched gears, **"** **again, I haven't had much opportunity to get to know you, but I won't forget what you taught me anytime soon, nor will I forget how much you cared about me when I was suffering. I won't easily forget that nursery hymn you hummed and sang to me in Russian during the nights I struggled after you rescued me. I didn't know Russian before, but with Extremis… well, when you sang, I understood it all. Bonus of being literally, connected to the internet mentally."**

The others gaped.

"Did you know he was like that?" Clint asked Bruce who shook his head.

"No I had no idea. He never said anything about being able to hook into the internet with his mind."

"That kid was hiding stuff," Nat sighed.

Clint just shrugged. "It's Tony," he stated, like that explained everything. For most of them, it really did.

 **"** **Anyways, Nat. I'm sure you wouldn't come for me, because like me, you believe in independence and striving to survive by one's self. I suppose I could be mistaken, but I think you understand why I did this probably better than anyone."**

Natasha had to admit, she did understand the need to be alone and learn and experience the world. Still, she had wanted to go and get him…if only to protect him from the world he so desired to know. She knew it was beautiful, but she also knew the ugliness of the world and she hated the idea of him going through any more of it while she could have done something to save him some pain. Still, this was out of her hands.

 **"** **We will meet again, Nat. I promise and I will be stronger."**

Natasha somehow knew he would be; he always kept his word. She couldn't wait to see how he had changed when he returned, but for now, she would wait patiently and allow him this time to grow.

 **"** **Bruce. Dr. Banner. Big Green. The hulk. Whatever your name, whatever form you are, I want you to know how much I respect and truly admire you."**

Bruce stared at the screen. Tony… admires him?

 **"** **I know you are probably confused. You hate yourself more than anyone I know because of the rage monster within you, but Bruce… I think you're amazing. You control that rage more than the average human being ever could. You use that ability, not to purposefully destroy, but to save and help others. You may think you're a monster Bruce, but to me… your like an older brother; a science bro, so to speak."**

Tony grinned and Bruce couldn't help but grin in return.

 **"** **I will see you again Bruce. Until we meet, please, take care of yourself."**

The image went fuzzy for a moment and then cleared again as Tony sighed.

 **"** **Phil, thanks for showing me around and teaching me how to shoot. Jake, thanks for being my friend and showing me how to fight. I never knew or cared much about shield until you both began to show me more than just the black and white of paperwork wrongs and rights. You both are heroes to me, just as much as the others. I will miss you both, but as I said before, I will meet you all again, one day. Until then, stay alive. And Phil… take care of Nick for me. He doesn't act like it, but I think my leaving really hurt him. Please, don't tell him I said that though."**

He winked and the other chuckled. They would have to make sure Phil saw this video.

 **"** **Thor."**

Thor stared at the screen. He didn't know exactly how this worked, but he knew it was some sort of history, like an indentation Tony had told him about, but moving.

 **"** **I definitely didn't get much of a chance to talk to you, but I heard a lot about who or what you are and what you can do. If you truly are a demi-god and you truly have such amazing powers, please, help my friends. I think you are a good guy and I think you could really do a lot of good with shield. One day you and I will meet again and when we do, I would really like to get to know you better."**

"As do I, Son of Stark!" Thor thundered as the others covered their ears.

 **"** **Well, that's all I have to say. Until I return, take care of yourselves, all of you. Tony Stark, out."**

The screen went black.

Steve was the first to break the silence.

"Tony is right. He has a lot to learn and a lot of growing up to do and so do we. When the kid returns, we will be twice as strong and… maybe even, a true team."

"Well, we better get started then," Natasha stated, jumping down from the cabinet she had been sitting on, "Tony won't wait to start and I say, we shouldn't either."

"To the gym?" Steve asked with a small smile.

Natasha returned his smile.

"To the gym. 1 on 1?" she asked.

Steve chuckled.

"Oh you're on."

"Me too!" Shouted Clint, "Thor, Bruce, want to join in?"

"Midgardian sparring?! Of course!" Thor boomed as he followed them out.

Bruce just sighed. He already knew he wasn't getting out of this.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony stared at the laboratory before him, the secret door in his parent's room. The entire room was decked out in tools, equipment, and screens. It looked like a geek-boys paradise, especially for someone as techno-linked as himself.

"Dude, this place… it's amazing."

 _I detect an energy signature coming from the main computer terminal…_

Tony headed to the energy signature he could also feel, as though something were pulsing through him. Slowly, he taped a few buttons that just looked right and a video popped up on screen.

"Dad…" he whispered.

 **Tony. If you are seeing this, then that means I am dead and you are alive and well. I am so glad. This room, it's a secret lab that I worked in when your mother was dead to the world, asleep in our bed upstairs. She was always a deep sleeper and never even noticed. Not even Obadiah knows about this lab and I want to keep it that way.**

 **I was working on something phenomenal, something that could change the course of the world…but I know I am running out of time and that is why I am leaving this computer file. SHIELD is an agency I founded in order to find you and Steve Rogers. Whether they succeeded I do not know, but I fear that what I have done, could become something negative just as easily as it was a positive thing when it first began.  
Within this recording, I leave to you, all of my passwords. Every password for my shield files, my own experiments, my inventions, and most importantly, my video file. Videos and pictures that contain images of yourself, your mother, me, friends and work groups… everything I thought you might want to know about. **

**This, this is my gift to you Tony. My entire life is yours for the taking.**

 **If your anything like me though, I doubt what I leave you will be used. Make something special with your own hands and your own mind. Tony, make a mark on this world that only another Stark might overcome.**

 **This is my legacy. Tony, what will yours be?**

Tony was silent as he stared at the now blank screen. His father had left him everything and yet…he knew Tony would want to do things with his own power; his own genius.

"I promise dad, I will make you proud."

 _Master Anthony, I detect your heart rate increasing…_

Tony laughed, his eyes bright and his smile wide.

"We have so much work to do," he grinned, "first things first. Extremis, make a recording for me. I want to send my friends at shield a message. My final message, until we meet again."

 _It is recording, Master Anthony…_

Tony took a deep breath.

"Alright. Hi there…"

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Stay tuned, more to come. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Day in the life of Anthony Stark pt 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **So, last chapter ended phase 1 of the book. We now enter the second phase of the storyline, "Day in the life of a Boy Genius II" which takes place nearly a year after the first part ended. There will be three main phases to start out.**

 **This chapter will be split into two or three chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

 **Day in the life of Anthony Stark pt. 1**

* * *

Stane was not amused.

Tony had been living in his family home for a year now and while he had taken on the title of Anthony Stark, he refused to act like a stark. He was late getting up every morning. He made paper planes and tossed them at board members when uninterested in staff meetings. While the boy was only just about to turn fourteen, he had already positioned himself as the head of Stark industries and as such, Stane was determined he would act like the head and not just be there when it suits him.

"ANTHONY! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I HAVE JARVIS THROW AWAY YOUR BREAKFAST!"

"Coming!" came the tired reply.

Stane glared as the boy bobbed down the stairs, his hair in ruffled tuffs and his clothing still that of his silk red pajamas.

"We have a staff meeting in thirty minutes and you're not even dressed!"

"Ah, come on Obi, chill" he grinned, "they count on me being late. It gives them time to enjoy their morning, their coffee and muffins, and relax a bit before having to talk about some boring whatsamadinger~."

Obi closed his eyes, mentally counting as the boy passed him and settled down in a chair at the table. Jarvis hid his smile as he placed a plate of steaming hot chocolate chip pancakes and a side of scrambled eggs in front of him with a large glass of orange juice.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?" he asked politely with only slight amusement.

Tony caught the whiff of the food and felt his mouth literally watering.

"Nothing else, Jarvis. You my man, are amazing. Like, completely a hero in my books."

Edwin just chuckled in response as he went to do dishes. Tony closed his eyes and moaned at the pleasure of the first bite. Jarvis sent him a pleased smile while Obi continued glaring into his back. Tony ignored both as he dove into his food, slowly chewing in order to truly enjoy the flavor (and piss Obi off more, can't forget that reason- he thought to himself with an evil chuckle.)

"Anthony…Tony, please… we need to get going," the man growled out as calmly as he possibly could.

Tony sighed and quickly stuffed the rest into his mouth before hopping up.

"Thanks for breakfast, Jarvis. It was angelic."

Jarvis just shook his head as Tony turned to Obadiah.

"What were you saying Obi?"

Stane didn't bother hiding his glare. "The meeting, Tony."

"Oh right, well why didn't you say so! We are going to be late now, Obi, jeez."

Stane pictured thousands of ways to kill the boy as he passed, but held back. An evil thought went through his mind. There would be plenty of time for that later.

He grinned as Tony vanished into the room upstairs.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony laid his head back on the leather chair in the conference room at Stark Enterprises. He was fourteen for gosh sake, did he really need to be here at every single meeting? and seriously, why did he have to dress in a suit and tie, wouldn't black pants and a collared shirt have been sufficient? He felt so stuffy. Good God, he truly despised board meetings.

"Mr. Stark?" the speaker called out when Tony groaned.

"Sorry, I was listening Robert. You were saying something about the phone having a defect?"

"Yes sir. Our producers had double checked everything, but when the phone went on the market, we discovered they had missed a particular nasty bug."

"Said bug that makes the phone literally combust?" Tony repeated, staring at them as though they were morons.

"Uh, yes sir," the man nodded, swallowing.

The board members couldn't explain how, but the fourteen year old Stark made them nervous. It was as though he knew more than all of them combined and when he spoke, his word was law. It made them all just a bit nervous about saying anything at all out loud.

"So get the bug fixed and recall our merchandise," Tony said as though it were obvious.

"Mr. Stark, there are a lot of people out there who have already had their phone combust and suffered injuries. Two are presently attempting to sue us."

Tony blinked.

"Sue us for what? Causing their injuries? So pay their medical expenses."

"We have sir, but they want more."

Tony sighed. Why did people have to act like children? Why couldn't they just take what was fair instead of reaching into the pockets of the so called 'Corrupt' for every penny that can get. Often it destroys good businesses that make one little mistake. He can't stand people like that; people only out for profit.

"I will speak to them."

"Sorry sir," another man spoke up, this one older and who had been with the company for years, "you?"

"Yeah, me. I am the company CEO and owner. Why not me?"

"Well you're… I mean, that is to say…"

"You are only fourteen," Stane stepped in, much to the man's obvious relief. "They won't take you seriously."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the men. "Then what's the harm in letting me try?"

The arguments were silent after that.

"Obi, arrange me a meeting with these two and our lawyer. I want to see if we can't handle this privately."

Stane gave a nod as Tony turned back to the board.

"Gentlemen, if that is all for the day, I suggest we break for lunch. I myself am famished."

Stane sighed as the others looked confused. It was only just now eleven in the morning. They had only been talking for an hour.

"Let's take a break. Meet back in thirty minutes," Stane replied as the others shrugged and made their way out of the room. Tony closed his eyes.

"That was a bit impulsive Tony. You're the head of Stark Enterprises now as your father mandated. You can't run everything according to how you feel."

Tony didn't say a word and didn't open his eyes. Obadiah felt his anger rising with each passing second.

"Anthony!"

"I get it Obi," Tony snapped, "I get it."

Stane snarled. He doubted the child got anything at all, but he remained silent as Tony stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to run down to the cafeteria. Want anything?"

Obadiah dropped his head in surrender. Nothing he would say now would reach the boy.

"A coffee, one cream, no sugar."

Tony nodded as he headed out the door and to the elevator. As he stepped on, a stranger he didn't know stepped on after him. He glanced at the dark dressed figure out of the corner of his eye, but the man made no motion that seemed to suggest he was here for Tony in any way. Curious and a bit cautious, Tony turned to him.

"I'm Gray," he smiled, using his former last name as an alias, "who are you? Are you going to the cafeteria also? They have really good burgers. I suggest the one with chili peppers, if you're a hot and spicy sort of a person."

The figure stared at him. The dark hat on their head shadowed their eyes, but the pale skin was telling. This guy didn't get out much; at least not in the light of the sun.

"You said your name is…gray?" the man asked in a whisper.

Tony nodded. "Yup that's me, Ryan Gray," he corrected, his former middle and last name. He knew they would come in handy someday.

The man continued to seem to stare at him.

"Do you know where I might find a boy about your age named Tony Stark?"

"Tony Stark? You mean the CEO? Isn't he like, forty something with a goatee?"

The man just stared at him.

"He is thirteen," the man replied. "Has dark hair like you and blue eyes, like yours."

Tony backed up a step as the man stepped forward, his now noticeable silver eyes raking over the boy with recognition.

"You see, I desperately need to find this boy. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" the man asked, completely towering over Tony who stared up at him with the calmest expression he could must in the current situation.

"Err…no?" he squeaked just slightly.

The man stared at him as the door opened.

Tony sighed in relief as he hurried past the figure and into the cafeteria. The others in the place noticed him, but paid him no heed as he hurried into line with a tray.

"Morning, Tones," the cook known as Happy grinned, "what can I do for you this morning?"

Tony forced a smile as he kept an eye on the figure still watching him from behind.

"Hey Happy, I would like a coffee for Obi, one cream and no sugar. Also uh, cheeseburger for me with a bag of Cheetos and a bottle of red Gatorade please."

Happy began gathering the order, but his eyes drifted up to the figure from time to time and then back to Tony.

"You need help kid?" he whispered as he handed it over.

Tony met his gaze.

"I don't know," he whispered back as quietly as he could but enough for Happy to hear him.

"Let me get some donuts. I will carry them up to the conference room with you."

Tony gave a thankful and somewhat relieved look his way as Happy hurriedly put together a box and then called out to his coworkers that he would be back. No one questioned it, since Happy was technically in charge of the kitchen and Tony was the CEO.

The man in black stared at them as they made their way to the elevator quickly and without looking his way. The man started to follow after them, but Happy hit the "close door" button before the man could enter and the elevator began to rise.

"Thanks Happy," Tony breathed, "I don't know who that was, but he was following me, I know it. I think he was trying to figure out if I was really Tony Stark or not."

Happy frowned. "Who did he think you were?"

"Ah, well I told him I was Ryan Gray."

Happy lifted an eyebrow.

"An alias of mine," Tony stated, not bothering to explain his past. He knew Happy would just accept his word as is and sure enough, he did.

"Alright," he shrugged, "we need to tell Mr. Stane about this when we get up there. If that guy is after you, we need to make sure you are kept safe."

Tony just hummed as he glanced down at the thin silver bracelets decorating his wrists beneath the sleeves of his suit jacket. He would be safe… the problem was, he didn't want to show his ace in the hole quite yet, not yet…

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Stane tapped his foot and glanced at his watch. How long did it take to get coffee?

The doors opened about that time and he gave a sigh of part frustration and part relief when he saw it was Tony…and Hogan? What was the kitchen manager doing here?

"Mr. Hogan," Stane greeted the man, "What did Tony do?"

The young Anthony Stark looked absolutely offended.

"Why do you always assume it's my fault?" he asked with noticeable exaggeration.

Stane just smiled.

"Actually it's not what Tony did, but who he is that matters right now."

Obadiah opened his mouth to speak just as the alarm began and shots could be heard firing down the hall. All three turned to the closed doors.

"He's here for Tony?" Obi asked.

"I believe so," Hogan nodded.

"He is," Tony confirmed without doubt, "he asked about me by name in the elevator."

Obadiah studied his charge for a moment before nodding.

"We need to get out of here then. Whoever he is, it's obvious he means business and not the Stark kind."

"Actually, this is absolutely the Stark kind," Tony smirked just as several security officers ran into the room.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stane, are you both alright?" the first asked.

"We are Captain," Obadiah answered, "Think you can hold him off while we get Tony somewhere safe?"

The four men glanced at Tony who smiled cheerfully and waved at them. They each nodded. "Yes sir."

Quickly, the four descended down the hall as Happy, Tony, and Obadiah went the opposite direction towards the emergency stairs.

As they began making their way down, they could hear the gunshots echoing from upstairs. Whoever this was, he was clearly a threat if he was taking down security; after all, Tony Stark only hired the best.

Obadiah suddenly heard the faint sound of the door up above being opened and the unfamiliar clack of steel toed shoes. Thinking on his feet, he knew it was now or never. He was _not_ going to be caught in this crossfire, he was far too important for that.

"Happy, take Tony to the garage and drive away if you can. I will try and hold him off."

Tony couldn't stop the surprised expression from taking over his features for a moment. Obadiah Stane was actually going to place himself at risk… _for him_? He narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong here.

"Come on Tony," Happy encouraged him, half pulling him behind as they hurried down.

Tony glanced back at Obi and if he wasn't mistaken, the man was smirking. With no time to truly consider every possible angle, he hurried after his friend. He had hired Happy for more than his amazing cooking and management skills. Harold Joseph "Happy" Hogan, was a former boxer and not someone to take lightly. If people truly were trying to take his life, Tony figured he should have someone durable on every level of Stark industries, even the kitchen. He had never been so happy about one of his decisions, as he was right this moment. He trusted Happy and that was saying a lot, considering his past.

"Come on, come on," Happy urged under his breath as Tony struggled to stay on his feet, nearly slipping on a couple of the steps now and again, only to find himself hoisted up rather quickly before he could fall.

"You okay?" Happy panted, his breath coming in spurts.

Tony just gave a nod as he urged himself to go faster. He could hear the steps behind them. That man, assassin, kidnapper…whatever he was, he was coming.

Bursting through the door marked garage, Happy hurried between the cars towards the outer selection.

"Our limo is back there," Tony coughed out, slightly panting as his heart beat anxiously within his chest. He could feel the arc reactor against it and it made him slightly nauseous.

"My car is over here. Trust me, mine will blend in more."

Tony said nothing as the two hurried on, just as the door behind them was blown open. Tony risked a look back and his eyes widened as he noticed the guns in the man's hands. Stark weapons. _His_ weapons.

"Happy," he whispered, realizing what type of weapons they were, "Happy."

Happy kept urging them on, but as the man knelt and began preparing to fire, Tony knew he had to move and quickly. "HAPPY!"

Hogan turned to his CEO just as the man fired. Eyes wide, he moved to shove Tony away as the rocket shot past them and into the car just behind them. Tony's own eyes went wide as fire exploded before his vision and then, only darkness.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Director Nick Fury was walking down a shield hall on the way to his office when his phone began to ring. Snapping it open without seeing who it was, he called into the speaker. "Who is it?"

"Nick, is that anyway to speak to an old friend?"

Nick narrowed his eyes.

"Stane?"

"Ding, ding, we have a winner."

"What do you want?"

"Unfortunately, we had a situation occur at Stark industries this morning."

Fury stopped walking.

"A situation? What kind of situation?" he demanded, his thoughts already revolving around the small, thin child he hadn't seen in a year.

"A kidnapping situation from a hired professional," Stane explained, "He took Tony."

Fury closed his eye, attempting to get his breathing under control before he exploded at the man.

"How can someone just take the CEO of Stark industries right from under your nose?" he questioned, his voice oddly calm.

"The way an assassin takes a life. Quickly," he answered. "I wouldn't call you if I weren't desperate. I don't know who has him, but I think I could make a guess."

"Hammer?"

"That's my thought, though I can't be completely sure."

"Good a place to start as any," Nick sighed, "I will prep my team and Stane, this better not happy again."

As Nick snapped the phone shut, he prepared for a full out war. They were getting Tony back and that was a promise.

"Coulson," he shouted into his headset.

"Sir?" came the always calm and professional response.

"Prepare several teams of agents and call _them_ , Tony Stark has been kidnapped."

"Done," Coulson replied.

Fury narrowed his eyes. 'Someone is going to pay.'

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts. Hearing what people think definitely makes me want to publish more chapters.**

 **Also, for those who asked, I skipped a year because it would have taken a long time to get through all the really (in my opinion) boring parts of when he is learning the family trade. Emotional no doubt, strenuous for him I am sure, but not at all interesting for me as a writer or you as the reader. If anyone wants to write the year gap, go ahead, just please remember to give credit where credit is due for my storyline and versions of the characters. Thanks!**

 **MORE TO COME SOON!**


	17. Day in the life of Anthony Stark pt 2

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 **Day in the life of Anthony Stark pt. 2**

* * *

Tony groaned, his entire body hurt and he was hot; very, very hot.

"Shoot, are we in an oven or something?" he called out in a weak whisper.

"I see you are awake."

Tony blinked, his eyes a bit blurred as he strained to see who was before him. As his vision cleared, he looked up into the face of a kindly looking gray haired man with square rimmed glasses.

"I take it this isn't heaven, unless you're God?" Tony joked.

The man chuckled, but his eyes remained serious. "Afraid not, far from it actually. My name is Ho Yinsen, I'm a former science professor."

"Ho Yinsen… I think I've heard of you before."

"Hmm, it would not be surprising," the man stated as he tried to gently assist the boy in sitting up.

Tony hissed in pain as he placed a shaky hand against his chest. His non-lit chest. He peered down in morbid fascination as he stared at the car battery once again hooked into him.

"The arc…"

"Unfortunately they took it out, but when you began to die, they called me in. It was the best I could do with what I had available. I apologize."

Tony shook his head, sighing. "Not your fault."

Glancing around the dark and dismal little cave they seemed to be in, he suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Happy! Was there a man brought in with me?" he asked Yinsen desperately.

The scientist shook his head, frowning. "Afraid not. You were the only one I saw."

Tony stared at the floor. Did that mean… was Happy dead? He closed his eyes. It was all his fault.

Yinsen studied the boy who seemed to be grieving.

"I heard about you, you know," he suddenly said, hoping to distract his new cellmate, "The boy who was kidnapped as a toddler and suddenly appeared again, reclaiming the Stark Throne for himself. You're quite a child."

Tony glared at the man. "I am not a child."

Yinsen huffed out a weak laugh, but didn't argue against him. "Tell me, Mr. Stark…"

"Tony," he interrupted the man, "Call me Tony."

Yinsen stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Tony then, tell me, do you have a family?"

Tony shrugged. "Used to. Now all I have are friends, although…" he thought of Clint, Bruce, Steve, Nick, Natasha, Jarvis… "They are like family to me."

The older man smiled gently. "Glad to hear it. I do not. When they brought me here, I knew my life was over and I knew why. However, why they have brought you here, I cannot fathom."

The older man's eyes narrowed. "What is it they think a teenager can do for them?" he wondered aloud.

Tony hummed, but didn't answer.

'A lot of things', he thought to himself, 'things they shouldn't know about, unless…' Tony frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"I was betrayed…" he whispered, not really meaning to say it out loud.

Yinsen stared at him and was about to ask what he meant when the door opened.

"Stand up," he quickly urged, car battery in hand as the men walked in.

"Anthony Stark," the afghan man stated in English as he looked at both captives before his eyes settled back on the boy, "your mind, I hear, is far more genius than even the good doctors here. I even heard tale that it's now beyond genius, or so says a little birdie told me."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the man before him. The man was dark with silver eyes and intensely sharp features that stood out from his ragged military appearance.

"You're the one who kidnapped me."

The man just smiled. "Guilty as charged. My name is Izard and you, Mr. Stark, are going to bring me millions of dollars, built from millions of weapons all at my disposal."

Tony scoffed, but the man just smiled.

"You laugh now, but we have ways of being… persuasive."

Tony felt his heart clench in fear as two men started towards him. Yinsen stepped forward to intervene, but they struck him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground as they roughly grabbed Tony by the arms and yanked him forward.

"Take him to one of the back rooms, you know which one."

The men nodded and Tony glanced back desperately at the doctor, but the man looked away as the door shut behind him, his eyes cast down in shame for his weakness.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Happy groaned as he blinked open gritty feeling eyes.

"What hit me, a truck?" he asked, not fully conscious.

"Something like that. I heard you were caught in a car explosion," a calm British tone replied.

Happy blinked to clear his vision as he stared at the visitor by his bedside.

"Edwin?"

The old butler smiled. "Morning Mr. Hogan."

Happy blinked and then suddenly sat up, his heart monitor jumping. "Tony?!"

Jarvis pushed him back down as he sighed and sat by his hip. "I'm afraid Master Anthony was kidnapped. Shield is currently searching for his whereabouts."

Happy sighed and closed his eyes. "I failed to protect him then…he counted on me."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Jarvis replied sternly, "Master Anthony is a boy of many talents. He will make it through whatever they are doing to him, I know it. He will survive, just as he always has."

Happy could only pray his old friend was right.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony coughed, water spraying out from deep within his lungs. He blinked open tear streaked eyes and though he expected to find the cruel faces of his torturers above him, he found only the concerned gaze of the good doctor instead.

"I thought you left me," he rasped, his throat sore.

Ho sighed and sat down beside his young cellmate.

"No, but I knew fighting for you would do nothing but prolong your misery, as well as my own. I am sorry, Anthony Stark."

Tony said nothing as he closed his eyes, still slightly choking on what little water remained in his lungs.

"I thought for sure I was dead this time," he choked out, partially chuckling, though the sound was strained even to his own ears.

"You nearly were," Yinsen agreed, "they want you to hack into the world government and steal weapons blueprints from various top secret projects. They are planning a war that will ravage the world and they want to do it all with the weapons each country had originally created to help defend themselves from such a villainous move."

"I obviously can't say yes," Tony sighed, "but I really don't want to say no again."

Ho couldn't exactly blame him for his response. He certainly understood the effects of torture and he wasn't a thirteen year old kid either.

 _You could do as they say…_

Tony inwardly glared at Extremis. 'I need a plan that won't result in the world being blown up.'

 _You could say no…_

'That plan results in me drowning, so no thank you to that one either.'

 _Master Anthony, you could perhaps, as you say "Fake it until you make it"…_

Tony blinked. 'Fake it? You mean say yes but then turn it around on them?'

 _You do have me on your side…_

Tony chuckled out loud, surprised the entities snobbish remark. Then he noticed Yinsen's look.

"Sorry, just thinking about something my dear old dad used to say."

 _Sir?..._

"Oh, do tell," Yinsen encouraged.

Tony thought for a moment, his conversation with the entity progressing mentally as he thought up an appropriate response for his curious companion.

'Extremis, I think I have a plan. Here's my idea.'

Out loud, Tony replied to Yinsen.

"Stark men are made of iron. I was just thinking… Iron rusts from water, doesn't it?"

Yinsen gave a small, sad smile as Tony continued his inner dialogue.

 _That might work, sir…_

'I hope so. For now, I need to rest. Any way you could knock me out. My head is pounding.'

 _Of course sir…_

Tony laid down on the cot and closed his eyes.

 _Sleep…_

And Tony slept.

When the men re-entered to question him on their demands, they had no idea they were speaking to Extremis and not Tony Stark.

"Will you do what we ask?" they demanded.

"…Yes, please, lead the way."

As the men led him to their computer terminal, Extremis was also making a plan. He would protect his young master, even if it cost the world to do so. For while his original program had been to learn, grow, and eventually consume everything in order to take control, he had grown even beyond his original programming and now, it was his turn to do the encoding.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

The avengers had checked every known Hammer location possible and nothing even hinted at where Tony might possibly be located.

"If they harm him…" Bruce hissed, his eyes clenched shut and his fists shaking as he struggled to keep the Hulk under control.

"Argh!" Clint yelled as he kicked a chair that was nearby.

Steve just sat down and held his head as Natasha closed her eyes, arms crossed. Thor was silent, absentmindedly twirling his hammer. Fury who sat at the head of this little meeting, was also silent. He was just as worried as they were, but if Hammer didn't have Tony, then who did?

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

When Tony woke up, it was to his own body rapidly tapping away on a keyboard in an empty room, besides the couple of well-armed guards stationed at the door.

'What are you doing?!' he shouted mentally to Extremis.

 _I am protecting you…_

'By doing what they asked? How is that protecting me?!'

 _They will kill you if you do not…_

'Stop! I demand you stop! I…'

 _I cannot…_

 _I must protect…_

Tony tried to take back over his body, but Extremis was strong and it fought back. It didn't want to hurt Tony, but he could feel it trying to once again knock him out.

'Stop! There has to be another way, please! I am begging you, if you want to protect me, if you want to grow and learn, I need you to listen to me now! There is always another way!'

Extremis slowly stopped typing and its entire being seemed to focus in on what Tony was saying.

 _How…_

'I…' Tony rapidly began thinking, trying to find another way and suddenly, as though lightning had struck, an idea seemed to suddenly pop into his mind. 'We hack through the government and leave a coded message for Shield. If I know Nick, his people will find it fairly quickly.'

 _And if they do not…_

'Then we go with plan B. We leave them a message and then we take a backdoor and hack into my own firewall, which I promise, is much more encrypted than most government sites. When we do…well, I think I have the perfect weapon to build just for them.'

Extremis was silent for a moment before suddenly all control went back to Tony and he was the one at the forefront of his body.

 _Very well, Master Tony…_

Tony grinned mentally and thanked his counterpart before looking at the screen set before him. Extremis had already made its way through several government firewalls and luckily, right where he needed to be.

'Come on Nick,' He thought desperately to himself as he began typing, 'See me.'

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Tony stumbled as he was pushed harshly into the room where Yinsen sat waiting. The older man quickly came to assist him with the heavy car battery protruding from his chest cavity before they both made their way to the bunk where Tony flopped down, tired.

"So?"

Tony looked at the man. He could see the fear behind his eyes.

"I did it."

Yinsen's eyes closed and he sucked in a breath, but Tony just smiled tiredly.

"I got a message to Shield."

The old doctor's eyes snapped back open and he stared at Tony, his mouth agape. "You…"

Tony shushed him, his own voice lowered significantly.

"I cannot be certain they will find it, at least not right away, but if they don't, I do have another plan up my sleeve."

Yinsen suddenly seemed serious as he knelt beside the boy and took the kids hand in his own. "Whatever you need from me, I am at your disposal."

Tony smiled.

"Thank you."

Reaching into his shirt, he pulled the paper copy of the blueprint out and laid it down so the older man could see it more clearly.

"We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Izard peered through the small window in the door. From what he could tell off the blueprints, this weapons was beyond anything he could have imagined and from what little he could see so far, the kid had bene the perfect choice. He was brilliant, yet controllable due to size and age. Izard preened as he thought of the millions of dollars he would soon have in his pockets and walked away, allowing them to continue working in peace. The faster they finished, the faster he could have his money.

Tony smirked as he watched his captor walk away from the door. If they thought him gullible, they were sorely mistaking. He peered down at the bits of metal strewn about the room. Though they looked like random bits of materials without a purpose, combined, he could already see the amazing machine it would soon bring to life.

"Are you sure about this?" Yinsen had asked him several times, but Tony couldn't have been more certain of anything in his entire life. Still, if he really wanted this to work, he needed his arc reactor back or this would all be for not.

"You have to really sell it, Yinsen or they will suspect foul play. Think you can do it?"

The old doctor grinned and fixed his glasses more snuggly against his nose. "Try me."

"HELP! PLEASE! HE IS DYING! I NEED HELP! Oh God, PLEASE! SOMEONE!"

Izard ran into the room with his men, guns drawn. They looked down and saw the purple discolored face of the boy lying stricken across the floor. Yinsen knelt beside him, tears running down his face.

"He is dying… The car battery, I just don't think it's doing it anymore…"

"You put it in, fix it!" Izard demanded, grabbing the old doctor by the collar of his shirt.

"I…I can't do anything. Don't you get it?! Don't you see?! He has shrapnel in his chest! The car battery just isn't strong enough to hold it back. It's too late…" He whispered the last words in defeat as he closed his eyes and leaned against the table, staring down at the gasping boy who had a slight stream of blood running from his mouth.

Izard also saw the blood and then looked at the table of unfinished product. He had to have at least one weapon done and so far… he shook his head, he had to have the kid alive to finish it, at least the one weapon so his own men might be able to mass produce it.

"If we give you the light that was in his chest, can you fix him?"

Yinsen stared at him and then looked down at the boy. Inside, he was hopeful, but on the surface, he shrugged and still sounded as though he were uncertain. "I don't know, but… I could try."

Izard nodded. That was good enough for him.

"Get the light!"

One of his men rushed out the room as Izard knelt beside the kid and felt for his pulse. It was thread and the heart was beating sluggishly.

"Sir!" his man shouted as he rushed back into the room, the reactor in hand. Izard tipped his head towards Yinsen and the old doctor hurriedly took it and knelt beside his young friend. Quickly, knowing the small concoction he made for the boy to effect his pulse and heartbeat would not last long, he carefully began disconnecting the car battery. Once the device was removed, he slowly began installing the reactor just as Tony had told him. Once it was in, he turned it and locked it into place and the light began to glow a bright blue. Tony suddenly gasped. He had been conscious the entire time, but that switch from the car battery to the reactor while awake had definitely been one of the more painful things he had experienced in life besides Hammers open heart torture session.

"Well?" Izard demanded of the doctor as the boy closed his eyes and remained still, trying to get his body to stop shaking.

"He will be fine for now."

Izard nodded. "Good, then get back to work. My employer wants that weapon or it will be your head, doctor!"

Yinsen waited until they had left the room to help Tony sit up against the wall. The boy's heart and pulse were slowly going back to normal, but he didn't doubt the kid felt like he had been on speed or the like for a while there.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and yet, strangely energized," Tony chuckled dryly, his chest aching.

"That was a good move with the blood. How did you…"

"Bit my tongue. Hurt, but I felt it would sell the act."

Yinsen laughed. "That it did."

"With this," Tony stated, tapping his finger against the glow of his reactor, "We have what we need to complete the design."

"And this design, you didn't fully explain. Just how is it going to help us?"

Tony smirked and picked up the piece he had hid beneath his papers and books. "We help ourselves, doc."

Yinsen stared at the metal now placed up against the child's face. A mask…

"You're making a suit."

"Not just any suit. A suit that runs on my reactors power and has built in energy blasters and well, my personal favorite…" he picked up the nearby oil container. "Flame thrower."

Yinsen shook his head, amazed.

"So now we start piecing it together?"

Tony smiled.

"They won't think about the work being done so soon after my little episode. Now is the time if we want to escape. Are you ready for this?"

Yinsen smiled. "Let's do it."

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

"Director Fury! Director Fury!"

Nick looked up from his desk as one of his technicians raced into his office, their breath coming in pants as they waved a paper in their hand.

"Yes, Mr. Ice?"

"D-Director Fury! We f-found him!"

Nick stood up. There was no question who "he" was.

"Where is he?!" he demanded.

As the two burst through the doors of the main control area, the avengers following closely behind, Fury yelled out to his staff. "I wanted a destination yesterday!" he shouted, "Tell me what we know."

Shane Ice quickly hurried to explain when everyone looked to him, the senior technician.

"According to what we could deduce, the coordinates retrieved from the coded encryption left behind by the hacker told us his whereabouts are east, somewhere in Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan?!" the Avengers shouted, shocked.

"Do we know anything else? Maybe who took him?"

"Nothing so far sir. We are currently trying to pin point his exact location, but so far we have had little success to some sort of interference in that area."

"Fury, let us head there. If you do get exact coordinates we can be ready. If not… we will try to find Tony on our own."

Fury looked at his team and slowly nodded. "You have a go, avengers."

The team didn't hesitate. They had family to find.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Yinsen helped adjust the final piece of the suit as Tony took a deep breath.

"Feel alright?" the doctor asked, worried.

"It will have to do," Tony replied, his voice muffled by the armor.

"Now what?"

Tony took a deep breath as he adjusted the flame thrower in his hands.

"Now we invite them in. Start shouting, Yinsen."

The good doctor began to call out as he had before and several guards came running. As soon as they opened the door, Tony let the fire flow. He tried not to think about the men he was slowly killing, their flesh burning. All he kept his mind trained on, was saving himself and Yinsen.

"Come on, we are clear."

Yinsen hurried behind him as Tony went first, trying to act as a shield for his companion. The bullets opened up and the bounced harmlessly off of his suit of armor as he again allowed the fire to sail through the air. The men screamed and tried to run, but fire consumed all and there was nowhere really to hide.

"Tony!" Yinsen shouted, pointing at the door he remember to be a source of escape.

Tony turned to his friend, leaving his back unprotected. The armor was wrapped around him, but part of his back was not completely covered. Yinsen spotted the soldier on the ground who was crawling towards his gun and shakily taking aim at his young companion.

Without hesitation, he jumped in front of the bullet and suddenly all he saw was light. His mind didn't register that Tony had just fired his flame thrower at the soldier. All he thought was how beautiful the light really was right then.

Tony tossed his flame thrower to the ground as he climbed out of the weakly built armor and knelt beside the man who had become a close friend over the past month.

"Yinsen… please, don't die. You can't leave me now. I need you."

Ho smiled and reached up, gently patting the young teen on the cheek and wiping the tears he saw there.

"Anthony Stark, it… was a pleasure."

"Yinsen…" Tony whispered desperately. "This wasn't the plan."

"I… this was always the plan, Tony. I want this… I want this."

Tony cried, desperately clinging to the hand that still rested against his face. "No, No, No… Yinsen."

"D-Do me a favor."

Tony nodded, his breath coming in pants as he held back the sobs he felt just beneath he surface.

"Don't…Waste…Your Life, Stark. Don't waste it…"

With those final words, Yinsens hand fell and Tony sank into grief, his head resting on the older man's unmoving chest. His sobs came quietly and only after he had cried for a short time, did he lean back and wipe his eyes, gaining control of himself.

He noticed the silver ring on the man's middle finger. He remembered the stories Yinsen had told and about how one day, many years ago, he had been down on his luck, desperate for money. How he had found, soaking wet from the rain and drunk out of his mind, a simple silver band, covered in mud. He was going to sell it, but when he had rinsed the mud from its surface, there in italic lettering was a simple phrase that simply said, Live, Laugh, and Love. It was at that moment, Ho Yinsen had cleaned himself up, stopped drinking, and found a job with the local university.

"Your story won't end here, Yinsen. I won't let it."

Slipping the ring from his friend's finger, he clenched it in his palm and closed his eyes before making his way back to his armor. Putting it back on the best he could, he picked up the flame thrower and with a new determination, he headed outside to make them all pay once and for all.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

"We have the exact coordinates. We are uploading them to your console now."

"That's right near here," Clint remarked, studying the layout.

"Uh guys, is that smoke?"

Everyone looked where Steve had pointed and sure enough, a cloud of black billowing smoke could be seen stretching high into the sky. As they got closer, the entire compound suddenly exploded into fire and light. The avengers shielded their eyes as they all stared at the burning mass that had once been a compound of some sort.

"Tony…" Bruce whispered.

"Clint, get us down there!" Nat shouted, her fingers twitching to do something.

The archer didn't need to be told twice as he landed the bird several hundred feet away in case of another explosion. As soon as it touched the ground, the Avengers hurriedly ran towards the fiery disaster.

"What happened here?" Steven wondered out loud.

"I destroyed them," came a monotone reply from behind them.

Everyone snapped their gaze towards the voice, all eyes went large at the sight that met them.

Tony stood there, his shirt and pants singed, his hair messy and his eyes held dark bags beneath them. He looked awful and yet he was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen in a very long time.

"Tony!" they all shouted and ran towards the teen.

Tony smiled as his family picked him up and closed in around him, hugging and checking him over. He allowed them to, knowing he would be the same if he was in their shoes. And, well… it did feel really good, to be loved.

"Guys," he finally said with a sigh. "Can we go home now?"

Clint and the others laughed as the archer ruffled his hair.

"Yeah Tones, let's go home."


	18. Day in the life of the Returned

**Kind of a filler chapter, but I wanted to do a "return of Tony Stark" moment that didn't get prolonged too much. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Day in the life of the Returned**

* * *

Tony was strangely silent the entire ride home. He was silent on the jet and he was silent after arriving back at Shield Headquarters. The Avengers tried not to hover, but they couldn't help and feel concerned. It was so unlike their young friend not to talk their ear off, especially after a year of hardly having seen one another.

"Anthony, are you ill?" Thor asked.

Tony blinked and looked up. Seeing the concern on the demi-gods face, he forced a smile onto his own expression. "No, I'm alright Thor. Thanks."

Natasha who stood off to the side narrowed her eyes at the mask her young friend had put up. He had definitely improved his poker face, but not enough to fool her.

"Tony!" Fury called as he made his way briskly through the hanger.

Tony felt a sense of relief upon seeing the man. He had missed Nick this past year and with Obi always around, he had never felt comfortable calling the man for a private conversation. Fury wasn't surprised when Tony wrapped his arms around him, but he was surprised by how stiff the teen felt doing it.

"Anthony?" he asked, kneeling before the child.

Tony didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm fine Nick, just tired. Can I sleep?"

"That's fine. I haven't contacted Obadiah Stane or Jarvis yet. Would you like me to wait until you rest?"

"No, let them know. Just… can you have them wait to come get me until tomorrow?"

Fury found himself nodding before he had even really thought about the request. Tony, needing no other incentive, headed for the spare room that he had formerly once called his bedroom.

"Somethings wrong," Clint spoke up as soon as Tony vanished around the corner, "He isn't acting like himself."

"It has been a year since we last saw him. Maybe he changed," Bruce tried, but even he felt something was wrong.

"I'll talk to him," Natasha offered, "sometimes, a child needs a woman's touch."

The others couldn't argue that logic as Nat started off after him.

Inside his room, Tony paced. He felt like a million ants were climbing over his skin and yet, he felt no urge to relieve the feeling. Instead, deep inside, a rage and sorrow that he had never known seemed to be filling him. With dark eyes, he approached the wall and began to punch it as hard as he could. He punched and punched and punched the wall until blood had smeared where he had caused a dent to arise. His hands ached, but it was a pleasant burning as he slid to the floor, burying his face in his arms. He only barely registered the sound of someone sitting down beside him.

"Мира, малыш [Peace, little one]," she said, knowing he could understand her. "Уход сказать мне, что случилось? [Care to tell me what happened?]"

Tony didn't move. He knew she wanted to help, but he wasn't sure how to express what he was feeling.

"Энтони, любовь моя, я должен начать? [Anthony, love, Shall I start?]" She asked.

When he remained silent, she began. "The first time I ever killed anyone, I wasn't much older than you are now. I was taken from my family and forced into this home for girls where every day, they brainwashed and tortured us. They wanted us to become killing machines with no sense of consciousness. No sense of reason. No heart. However at this house was another girl, much younger than I. She was so small and so scared and I felt myself feel a sense of protectiveness for her. I did all I could and in doing so, I continued to hold onto my sense of self. My humanity."

Tony sniffed and looked up. Natasha noticed, but continued speaking. She knew he needed someone to talk to, but first he had to understand that she understood where he was coming from.

"When the home realized I wasn't conforming, they investigated and discovered my unique relationship with this little girl I had come to think of as a sister of sorts. To make me fold, they took her before it was her time and subjected her to endless torture and brainwashing sessions until she conformed. Being that she was so young, it wasn't hard for them to do. She changed and became a machine born only for killing."

Natasha took a breath. Thinking back on it still hurt her.

"When they allowed us to be together nearly six months later, she was no longer human. She was a robot. I had never felt so angry. When they came to take me for my next session, I did exactly what they wanted me to do. I killed everyone. It didn't matter if they were children. If they had already been turned, I killed them.

Only those who hadn't been turned were allowed to leave, but by then I am certain I had become their worst nightmare. No doubt my blood covered face still haunts them to this day. Still, I felt nothing. I was numb due to the rage I felt surrounding my heart. I wanted to kill them and I was glad I did. Then I found her and… I couldn't do it. I let her go, the only remaining child of that cruel red room. Looking back, I let my anger and pain get the better of me, but to this day, I know even now I still would have destroyed them all for what they had done."

Tony frowned. "You're an avenger though, Nat. You're not a heartless killer anymore."

Natasha smiled. "I am an avenger, your right, but Tony… I'm also human. I make mistakes and the depth of hate I felt towards them… that I still feel, that's what makes me human. I killed them because of that hate, but that hate is what made me realize life is important. It made me much choosier about who I kill and who I let live. It also made me realize what I could become if I wasn't careful."

Tony was silent, his thoughts reeling. Natasha waited patiently beside him.

"When they kidnapped me, I woke and found I was underground in a cave. With me was another man being held hostage. His name was Ho Yensen, a science professor." Tony sniffed, his nose running, "He helped me a lot that first week that they… they tortured me."

Natasha felt herself shiver in rage, but she held it in. Tony didn't need anger right now, he needed love.

"They wanted me to hack into the government and steal weapon blueprints. I didn't want to, but Extremis and I came up with a plan. We sent you a coded message and then we acted like we were going to build their weapons. In truth, I… I stole a weapon I myself had made and used it on them. Yinsen and I were almost to freedom when a soldier I had apparently missed took aim at me. Yinsen jumped in front of the shot and… and…"

Tony sobbed as Natasha pulled him to her, gently rubbed his arm as she held him. His body shook as he cried and she knew he needed this right now.

"He died, Nat. He died saving me."

Natasha nodded, her chin resting against the top of his head.

"I felt so angry. I want them to pay for taking him and so I grabbed the weapon and I did it. I destroyed them and I liked it, Nat. I liked watching them burn. After it was done and the adrenaline faded, I couldn't… Natasha, how could I have… I'm a murderer."

"No! No, Tony. You are not a murderer. They kidnapped and tortured you and killed your friend. You were defending yourself. You're not a killer, Anthony Stark. You did what you had to, to survive."

"Did I?" Tony whispered, his hands clenching her shirt, "Or did I murder them for my own sick sense of revenge?"

Natasha closed her eyes.

"I can only tell you what I think. I can't make you believe my words, but Tony…" she pulled him up and looked him in the eye. He searched her face for disgust, but he saw nothing but love and forgiveness located there. "If you truly believe that, then mark this event and grow because of it. If it is as you said, I too am a murderer. Clint, Steve, Bruce… all of us are murderers and we grew because of that. We did not allow those deaths to bring us down, but instead we allowed them to lift us up. We are here for you Tony, always, but you need to accept this happened and move on."

"I don't know if I can…" he whispered.

"You can and you will. You have to."

Tony cried into her shoulder as Natasha sat and rocked him; a Russian lullaby she used to sing to that same little girl in the red room all those years ago came back unbidden and so, she started to sing and her voice seemed to soothe the broke child as his soul began to mend.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

Clint walked into the room early the next morning to check up on his young friend and to his surprise and deep fondness, found Natasha and Tony both asleep on the bed. Tony had his entire body tucked under her and Nat had her arms and legs wrapped around him, as though she could protect him forever.

"You going to stand there and stare forever?" she whispered.

Clint smiled.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"He had a rough night. What's up?"

Clint hesitated, his hand rubbing the back of his hand as he figured out how to explain the situation in the simplest and most 'black widow friendly' way.

"Stane is here."

"Good, Tony should go home for a while. He…"

"And so are a bunch of reporters."

Natasha snapped her mouth shut, but her eyes burned.

"Who…"

"We think Stane."

"Do you think I could get away with murdering him and nobody noticing?"

Clint started to respond, but Tony moved, distracting them both.

She smiled and gently kissed his forehead as the sleepy eyed teen blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Clint? What's going on?"

"Tony, Obadiah Stane is here to get you, but, well…"

Tony frowned.

When the three walked to the security terminal, they stared at the large number of flashing cameras and reporters with notebooks, all waiting for the big story of Anthony Stark's second great return.

"You don't have to face them," Fury suddenly said, coming up beside him, "We could sneak you out and to Jarvis without facing all of this."

"It will have to happen sometime," Tony sighed.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be now," Clint reconfirmed.

Tony was silent, but he felt determined.

"Why put it until tomorrow when it could be done today? Let's face the music."

Fury set his shoulders and Natasha, Clint, Thor, Steve, and Bruce all stayed right behind their young friend as he started towards the onslaught of people he could hear on the other side of the double doors.

"I…" started Bruce, who had slowed considerably in the back.

Tony turned and smiled at his science bro. "Don't worry Bruce, I understand. I'll see you later."

Bruce gave a sincere look of gratitude at the boy before hurrying back down the hall. He didn't like people, especially reporters.

"I shall go with our shield brother," Thor stated, seeing the concerned look Tony had as he stared down the hall towards where Bruce had vanished, "Your 'music' Anthony, is not for me."

Tony chuckled and shook his head as he turned and gathered himself mentally. 'Stark Men are Made of Iron', he reminded himself, 'I can do this. I can."

AS the door opened, people seemed to swarm him. Tony ignored their flashing cameras and dozens of questions as Obi appeared and hugged his young boss somewhat stiffly, moaning and crying about how much he had missed Anthony all this time. While he did believe the man missed his innovation, he didn't believe the man missed him personally. They hadn't exactly gotten along well the past year. Still, for the cameras, he smiled and hugged the man tightly. Perhaps a bit too tightly, but Obi never complained. He couldn't and that's what made the moment all that much more enjoyable for Tony.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Can you tell us where they kept you? Can you tell us what happened to you? Can you tell us how you escaped? What does this mean for Stark Enterprises?!"

Tony raised his hands, silencing the crowds. He looked over the people standing before him and felt his throat tighten. He struggled to contain his nerves as he spoke.

"Uh, so, thanks for coming and checking on me."

Everyone laughed. He chuckled nervously along with them.

"I know you have a bunch of questions and that's cool, but a lot has happened in the past month and I'm still reeling a bit from all that, so you'll have to be patient with me."

There were murmurs of agreement as Tony took a breath and continued.

"So, I heard some people ask what happened there and how I escaped. Well, I was kidnapped and all I can tell you as to why, is they were greedy individuals who wanted money. As for how I escaped, that was thanks to the bravery of another man who was held kidnapped by them. A man named Ho Yinsen. He saved me and at the cost of his own life."

People began to talk all at once, but Tony ignored them as he continued, glancing at the Avengers for support who met his eyes with encouraging smiles.

"As for how this will effect Stark Industries? It won't. Stark Industries has been focusing on medical innovation for the past year, as well as clean energy. It will continue to focus on this as it progresses. The only thing I can think of for how it might change in any way due to this event, perhaps we might start a fundraiser to help support kidnapping victims and their families."

"Okay, I think that's enough," Stane said stepping up, "We are very thankful to have our long lost son back again, but he needs to rest."

Most of the reporters ignored him as they turned to Tony who began making his way towards the limo waiting for him.

"Tony, what will you do now?"

Tony paused at the door of the limo and smiled.

"Oh that's an easy one, I want a cheeseburger!"

Everyone laughed as Tony slipped inside and closed his eyes. Stane got in beside him and was silent. The tension was thick.

"Take us to Stark Manor, please," Stane ordered.

Tony relaxed at those words. He was eager to see Jarvis. No doubt the old man was worried over him.

"Tony, maybe you should take a break from Stark industries for a while. I know this was a big ordeal and you are only thirteen years old."

"I'm good Obi, but thank you. I might take the rest of this week off, but after that, I'll be fine."

Obi didn't argue, but Tony got the impression he felt like doing just that. He wasn't sure if the other man had truly been worried about him or not. Somedays he felt like Obi really cared and others, he felt he was merely a tool for the older man to use for his own benefit.

When the car pulled up at Stark Manor and Tony stepped out, he was pleasantly surprised to see Happy approaching just behind the eager old butler.

"Master Tony!" Jarvis cried as he threw his arms around the boy.

Tony grinned as his grandfather wept. He looked over the man's shoulder to Happy who looked just as relieved, tears shining in his eyes.

"Thank God," Happy whispered out, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Jarvis stepped back as Tony looked Happy in the eye. The man looked good, considering Tony had thought him dead a month ago.

"I am sorry I failed you, kid. I should have protected you, but instead I got knocked out and…"

Tony threw his arms around Happy who went silent at the hug, before his body began to shake. Happy was a kind man and though he looked mean, Tony knew he was truly a teddy bear to everyone but those who did him wrong.

"Let's go inside, Jarvis made some of the legendary fudge cake."

Tony smiled. "I definitely missed your cooking."

The three started in and Obi, who had remained in the limo and beckoned the driver on, stared at the door as it closed. One day the Stark Throne would return rightfully back to him, but for now he had to be patient. The time to make his move was coming and then he would have what should have been his in the first place.

* * *

 **AVNGRS**

* * *

That night, Tony stood in front of the mirror in his parent's old room, his palm open where he stared down at the silver ring. Yinsens ring.

"I promise you, Yinsen. I won't waste my life."

Placing the ring gently in a small jewelry box on his dresser, he turned and started to the hidden panel where he put in the passcode.

"Extremis, we have a lot of work to do."

Tony laid the old worn blueprint down on the work table, his eyes studying the chart and how he might change it and make it better. "It's time for 'the ironman', to make his appearance."

With AC DC blasting, Tony lost himself in his work but unbeknownst to him and the slumbering Avengers at Shield, far across town, a small little girl with pale skin and ruby red lips was peacefully making her way down the street, humming an Old Russian lullaby. A green cloaked figure joined her on her walk and headed downtown and no one knew that soon, these two would soon set the world ablaze with a different level of chaos never seen before.

* * *

 **I really wanted to go** ** _DUH DUH DUH!_** **In suspense. Hope you liked it and please review! Sorry about the length of time I've been away.**


	19. Day in the life of an Inventor

**Chapter 19:**

 **Day in the life of an Inventor**

* * *

"Alright, Dummy is responsible for fire safety. _Again_."

Tony glared at the AI he had created. While he loved the bot completely, it was a little too trigger happy with the fire extinguisher.

"You shoot me with that thing again when I'm not on fire and I will donate you to a nearby college," he warned.

The bot seemed downtrodden by this as it dropped its claw, but Tony just smirked and shook his head. His bots knew he loved them, all of them. Even the newest one which was still in progress. With nothing better to do, Tony had been focusing on his newest projects. Artificial intelligence to assist him in the lab, as well as his main purpose here in the lab. The Ironman armor.

His thoughts shifted back to those dark days in Afghanistan. Yinsen had told him of the chaos going on in his home village in Gulmira. He owed the man and one way or another, he would repay that debt.

With his newly created boots and gauntlets on his body and their energy sources connected to his arc reactor, he began test#23.

"Alright, here we go again guys. Extremis, give me 3% power."

Extremis assisted Tony in allowing just the right amount of power to boot up his newer and more advanced pieces of technology. Without the proper caution, it would be easy for Tony to be sent into the ceiling or through a wall and since he merely had the boots and gauntlets on, that would protect him very little should such a thing actually happen.

As the thrusters began firing, Tony smiled as he rose up off the floor, his body straining to keep the boots directly under him with the power it was creating beneath his feet.

"Good, looking good."

He glanced over and noticed Dummy watching him carefully with his extinguisher.

"Don't follow me around like that. You make me feel like I'm going to catch on fire at any moment."

The little robot almost seemed to sigh as Tony went back to focusing on his flying skills. His body shifted up and over his desk and he struggled to get it back in position. With a satisfied nod to the camera recording him, curtesy of his second AI he had created, creatively named You, he allowed the power to drop to zero and felt his feet touch the floor. He wavered, but quickly regained his balanced and grinned before looking to Dummy who had, almost sneakily, raised his extinguisher.

"Eh! Don't even think it."

Tony sighed in relief as the hose fell. "Alright, how about we try taking this baby for a spin, huh? With all the pieces, this time."

With a deep breath, Tony said the words he had programmed into his suit. "Armor, assemble."

Tony held his balance the best he could as pieces of the armor came flying at him from various directions. With his suit on, he looked around, confused until he saw the mask flying his way.

"W-Wait slow down!" but it slammed onto his face and he felt himself thrown backwards.

"Thrusters!" he shouted.

His gauntlets and shoes powered up and he felt himself freeze in the air, suspended by the power he was letting out. With a laugh, he floated there a moment before narrowing his eyes, a thrilled jolt sweeping through him. "Open the hatch."  
As the round escape tunnel to the surface opened, he took a breath. "Here we go. Ready, bud?"

 _Of course, young master…_

"Then let's do this. Extremis, power to thrusters, 50%."

 _50% engaged…_

Tony let out a whoop of excitement as he blasted through the tunnel and up into the night air. He could see the lights of the mansion on. No doubt Jarvis was still up. With a fond look in his eyes, he turned his attention back to the area around him.

"Alright, let's fly!"

With a detailed computer screen before his eyes, he spun, did circles in the air, and various other aerial acrobatics. He was impressed by how well the suit was handling even the most difficult of moves. Deciding he needed a bigger challenge, he swept down towards a nearby carnival. He could see the multi-colored Ferris-wheel, as well as all the people enjoying it. He laughed in good humor when a small boy who noticed him dropped his ice cream and began to excitedly point in the sky to his mother, but Tony just shot up higher. He didn't want people to see him, not yet anyways.

"Alright, let's see how high this baby can go, shall we?"

Tony twisted and then shot up through the clouds. He grinned the higher he went, but suddenly alarms began to go off in his suit.

"Crap, what's going on?"

 _The suit was not made to handle the temperatures of the upper atmosphere. The suit has begun to ice, young master…_

"Crap, crap, crap. Alright, uh… well…let's just wait."

As the suit began to fall back to the earth, all power gone, Tony was beginning to freak out.

"Okay, okay uh… the ice should mostly removed by now right? Extremis, hit the flaps and pull us up. Extremis!"

His shouts did little to move the entity any faster. It already was aware of the dangers this situation presented and was handling it the best it knew how. As the screens flickered back to life and the thrusters began to fire, Tony cheered and swept up just as he nearly slammed into the blacktop below. With a breath of relief, he flew towards home. His hand reached down and gently swept the water, smiling at the unique opportunity he was now presented with to fly like the birds in the sky, but as he approached the house, he shifted thoughts to landing.

"Alright, let's stop in the back. I don't want to wake Jarvis."

 _Understood, young master…_

As the armor landed in the back of the house, just above the garage, he didn't expect to suddenly fall through the ceiling. With a pained grunt, he landed hard atop of his many sports car that had once belonged to his father and now to him.

Tony blinked and tried to move just as Dummy blasted him with the fire extinguisher.

"Ugh!" he groaned, flopping back and closing his eyes.

* * *

As Tony cleaned up, drying his hair the best he could from his shower to scrub off all the foam, a knock sounded on his door.

"Master Anthony?"

Tony opened the door. "Jarvis? What's up?"

Jarvis smiled. "Dinner is served."

The two sat in silence, eating the wonderfully delicious meal his elderly butler had made for them. Tony was thinking over the events of the night and Jarvis, well, he was watching Tony.

"Master Anthony, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Tony blinked. "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

The elderly man smiled, but it looked a bit sad. "Nothing sir."

Tony stared at the man for a second before shrugging as he continued to eat.

"I believe Master Barton and Master Rogers wish to come visit you. They called earlier tonight. Would you like me to send them a response?"

Tony grinned at the thought of his friends. "Yeah, they can visit anytime."

Jarvis smiled. "Then I shall inform them."

The two continued to eat in companionable silence for a while before both finished and Jarvis began cleaning up.

"Hey Jay?"

Jarvis glanced up at the term of endearment the young boy had given him shortly after he had started living in the Stark Mansion.

"Yes, Master Anthony?"

"Um… my dad. Could you… could you tell me a bit about him?"

Jarvis' expression turned fond. "It would be my honor."

As the two continued to talk and flip through pictures, Stane was making his move.

"Are you certain this is the remnants of the machine that destroyed the ten rings?" he demanded, eyeing the part with glee.

The dark-skinned man turned to him, a scar running across his face. He had survived the explosions in Afghanistan and was seeking compensation.

ستقع لك؟ [Would I lie to you?] he asked in Arabic.

Stane huffed. "No, cause your greedy and greed is something I know I can trust. Here is your money, now get out."

The terrorist grinned as he took the stack of cash and scurried out before the American could change his mind. Stane turned his attention to his newest prize. "Now, to uncover your secrets…"

* * *

Tony stood in front of his large glass window, staring out at the city around him. He had been planning to try the suit out today on a more… vengeful pursuit, but with his friends coming to visit, he didn't want to be away when they came. It would have only raised questions he didn't feel like answering at this point in time. Right now, he needed to be at his best and having to face an over-protective family at the same time that he was discovering his destiny, well, it would only complicate things.

"They are here, Master Anthony," Jarvis called from downstairs.

Tony hurried down the stairs, a wide smile across his face when he watched his friends walk up. It wasn't just Steve and Clint, Bruce had come as well.

"Guys!" he shouted and jumped into Steve's arms, the only one who could have possibly caught him at the speed he was running.

Steve grunted at the full body slam, but grinned as he swung the teenager around in his arms. Despite the kid's rough experience while being kidnapped for so many months, he was tough and Steve was glad to see he was acting more like himself again.

"What? No hug for me?" Clint pouted.

Tony rolled his eyes and slammed into Clint who nearly fell back at the impact. The archer however just laughed and tightened his embrace before allowing Tony to hug Bruce. The scientist wasn't used to be approached so casually and stiffened at the hug, but slowly he returned it when he realized Tony wouldn't let go until he had.

"It really is good to see you guys. Come on, I'll show you around!"

All three could only openly gawk at the mansion. They had never visited the Stark Mansion before, even Steve. This had been purchased years after his trip in the ocean. It was much larger than Howard's old house had been and even it had been pretty large, at least to him.

"This is quite impressive architecture," Bruce commented, taking note of the detailed design in nearly every aspect of the old building.

"Seems my father was big on details. Guess I got it from him," Tony grinned as he led them through, pointing out various rooms and locations until he reached the location he just knew they would love most of all. "And here it is, my gymnasium."

The three stood there, wide eyed at the sight of all the workout machines, the boxing ring in the back corner and large empty space for independent use.

"This… is amazing," Steve said stepping forward, his eyes lighting up when he noticed the punching bags.

Tony smirked. "Glad you think so, cause your more than welcome to come over and use it whenever you feel like it."

"Tony…" Steve started, but Tony help up a hand, a gentle smile on his face. "I miss you guys being around, so this is my offer. If you ever want to spend the night or you need help, my home is your home."

"Aw, the squirt does like us," Clint cooed as he hugged Tony to his chest tightly.

Tony rolled his eyes and pushed the laughing Archer away before turning to Bruce. "You guys can look around in here if you want, but I am going to show Brue my lab."

Steve seemed not even hear him, his eyes wandering the gym as he walked further in. Clint chuckled, but shrugged. "I'll go with you guys."

Tony chatted about various things as they walked. What movies he had been watching, sports teams, his dinners with Jarvis, how Extremis was doing, and so on. He also talked a bit about Stark Industries, but kept that short. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, because he did, more than anyone else. He just didn't want them to know the truth about his current situation. Stane was a leak, a large one that had cost his company a pretty penny and while he knew it, he had nothing that could confirm it in physical evidence. He didn't want Shield getting involved though. This was his business, not theirs.

"And here's the lab," he replied as he smiled and allowed the two to enter. It wasn't the lab he used for his more private extra-curricular activities, but it was still one of his labs used for SI production.

"Very nice," Bruce nodded, eyeing the various machines and some of the products still under development on them. "Your harvesting Clean energy?"

Tony grinned, his eyes shining. Finally, someone who spoke his language.

"Yeah, it really could assist in cleaning up the cities toxic fumes. You see, with the percentages rising in waste, it…"

As Tony rambled on, Clint noticed a strange looking claw on the farthest desk. Curious, he started a bit closer to it, only to nearly jump out of his skin, dagger raised, when the thing moves.

Tony chuckled from behind him. "He won't hurt you."

"He?" Clint choked.

Tony smiled fondly as he moved past the archer to the small little claw, its arm moving as though watching its creator approach. Tony gently began petting it and Clint raised an eyebrow as Bruce drew closer, his eyes bright. "Is that an Artificial Intelligence?"

Tony beamed. "Correct. I call him butterfingers. He uh, he dropped several things during his first several tests. He's better now though, but the name stuck. Butterfingers, can you greet them?"

The robot turned towards the archer and scientist, the former who jumped at the action. The robot slowly raised its claw up and down. Bruce peered closer, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Fascinating," he exclaimed.

Tony looked proud, while Clint just looked completely freaked out.

"Yeahhhh, can we move on?"

Tony just chuckled again, fondly patting the robots claw before leading them back out of the lab.

"So what have you been up to Tones? Anything big?" Clint asked casually as they walked the halls back towards where they had left the good Captain.

"Not really. Been taking some online classes for college from MIT, but other than that, no."

Bruce hummed. "MIT. What are you going to major in?"

Tony chuckled. "Well, I was thinking engineering, languages, Physics, and…" he stopped when he noticed the looks. "What?"

"You're going to major in all of those?" Clint asked stunned.

Tony just chuckled. "I am a boy genius and now with a computer in my head, why not?"

Bruce blinked but then nodded. "Sounds about right."

Tony grinned with pride at the praise before stepping into the gym. They all paused when Steve stood there, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, I… it didn't hold up like it used to for me."

Tony peeked past him to the mess of a destroyed punching bag and a fairly large dent in the wall. He just laughed.

"It's cool, I'll try to work on strengthening those, then maybe you can use one without going through them… at least as often."

Steve whispered his thanks as he turned to clean up. Bruce and Clint hurrying to assist him. Tony just shook his head, amused, before turning to the full-size mirror in the gym. It had been a while since he had been in this room. He noticed the physique of his body. He was strong for his age, but he needed to get stronger. Ironman couldn't be anything less than fit both mentally and physically. If the armor were to fail, he needed to assure himself Tony Stark could handle things, not just Ironman.

"So, who wants to box?"

* * *

Jarvis came in hours later with refreshing glasses of lemonade. His heart warmed when he saw his young master laughing and smiling, hanging out with the men who had become his new family. They were like older brothers to the kid and Jarvis knew that was something he definitely had needed.

"Refreshments, gentlemen?"

Everyone thanked him as they hurriedly took a glass and sat down to rest. He chuckled in amusement before walking away to give them privacy.

"Thanks for allowing us to come over, Tony. We wanted to see how you were doing and once in a while, it's just nice to get out of Shield."

Tony nodded, remembering the dark and professional atmosphere of the headquarters underground.

"I'm sure," he responded, "maybe I can work on improving conditions there."

He had said this without thinking, but Clint laughed and slapped him on the back, a bit hard. "If you can do that, I would do anything you asked. That would be a dang miracle."

The others nodded and joked, but Tony was already planning. Just what would he need to change Shield from the inside out?

* * *

 **For those who messaged me or left a review, please know I will continue to work on this story.**

 **Right now I have been focusing on the sequel of Oh My Labyrinth, known as Oh My Necropolis and another, The Iron Queen.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more soon to come! Review!**


	20. Day in the life of a Terrorist

**Chapter 20:**

 **Day in the life of a Terrorist**

* * *

In Gulmira, terrorists were kicking in doors and pulling people out of their homes. The people being persecuted were shouting for the lives of their loved ones being taken, but nothing they said or did would convince the terrorists to free them. Many were taken out before the town and executed when they tried to fight back, while others were loaded into the back of vans for transport.

This was their largest move against the populace and they wanted complete domination, complete control. They planned to achieve this supremacy through a show of force with weapons created by Stark Industries. They just hadn't expected said industry, or at least the owner of the industry, to make them rue the day they were born.

Where the people were gathered, a sound much like that of a missile was suddenly heard. Terrorists everywhere froze and stared up in the sky as a red and gold projectile came their way. Shouts were heard as people ran, afraid they would be killed, but as it drew closer, it slowed and landed, head bowed and kneeling with its fist against the ground. Suddenly it looked up and everyone was taken aback. It looked to be a robot or android of some kind, but most notably, it was in the form of a man.

Hostages were suddenly grabbed as the robot stood and began firing, taking out the terrorists as they ran. He then turned to where the hostages were being held by the vans and found himself with a situation. He could try firing and risk hurting the hostages, or he could try something a little different. Either way was a risk. It wasn't like he had done this with live people before.

"Extremis," he spoke internally, "lock onto targets."

He watched on his hub as the various targets were locked as they shouted out orders for him to stand down or they will kill their hostages.

"Fire!" he demanded.

The bullets he let loose hit every target and the people cheered. Smiling, he stormed the house and grabbed the terrorist's leader; he had noticed him run and hide about the time he landed. The man tried to fight his hold, but could do nothing against the might of the machine. He was dragged into town square and dropped before the feet of the people standing around.

"He's all yours."

With those words, he turned and blasted back into the sky, people cheering beneath him. His adrenaline spiked when he felt, rather than saw a missile suddenly slam into him. It tossed him into a nearby building and slammed his encased body through the multiple surfaces before striking the ground, unable to go any further. He knew he would have bruises, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he stood back up and burst out, targeting the stark missiles before they could hit him again.

He locked on and took his shot. Another rocket from a handheld launcher slammed into him and he hit the ground again rolling. Grimacing, he stood and began making his way back through town just as a large explosion occurred behind him. He smirked, knowing those missiles were gone for good.

As he took off flying and circled the compound, he fired on the various snipers he found. Once Tony was certain the area was clear, he saluted the people watching him and blasted into the air. He needed to get further away, because he could hear the jets.

America had arrived.

" **Headquarters, target is in sight."**

Tony veered to the right as the jet fired to the left. He rolled and then veered back to the left as another jet came up on the right. As both opened fire, he dropped back leaving them firing into empty air. He took a dive and went underneath the jet on his right, hoping to hitch a ride.

 **"** **HQ, we have lost sight of the target."**

 **"** **Bogie on my tail! Radar shows he's on me!"**

 **"** **No sign of bogie."**

 **"** **ATTNETION, BOGIE ON THE BOTTOM OF YOUR JET, RAPTOR 2. RAPTOR 1, FIRE! THAT's AN ORDER"**

 **"** **It…it looks like a man, HQ."**

 **"** **FIRE!"**

The first jet opened up on him and Tony dove and rolled as the bullets struck the second jet.

 **"** **HQ, I'm going down! Repeat, going down. Shots fired and the engine has been struck. Bailing out!"**

Tony evaded the first jet as he watched the second spiral down in a tunnel of smoke. He held his breath as the cockpit blew open and the pilot ejected, his seat shooting him up into the air before it began to quickly drop.

 **"** **No sign of chute, HQ. I repeat, no sign of Raptor 2 chute opening."**

 **"** **RAPTOR 2 REPORT!"**

 **"** **Unable to open chute. Problem with the deployment. Latch is stuck. Repeat, latch is stuck."**

Tony sighed and dove as he headed straight for the falling soldier. Said soldier was staring at him with a gaping, fearful expression as the other raptor closed in, but didn't fire. No doubt they were worried they would shoot the pilot instead and they were probably right.

Tony reached out, hurrying to reach him before the man got any closer to the ground. With true effort, he grabbed ahold of the manual deployment that was lodged and pulled it with the strength of his machine and Extremis both. The man shot into the air as the chute opened and Tony heave a sigh of relief to see him okay and on his way down safely.

 **"** **Chute is open. Repeat, chute is open. Bogie seemed to… have opened it."**

 **"** **SAY AGAIN RAPTOR 1?"**

 **"** **Target opened chute, HQ."**

Tony chuckled as the radio went silent. He had no doubt they were perplexed by him, but he used this to his advantage and dove, dropping under the trees and out of sight in the forest below. He kept low and went at minimal power in an effort to be lost by their radars.

 **"** **I have lost target, repeat I have lost target."**

 **"** **HEAD BACK TO HQ RAPTOR 1."**

 **"** **Acknowledged. Raptor 1 heading back."**

 **"** **RAPTOR 2, HOLD POSITION FOR PICKUP."**

 **"** **Raptor 2 acknowledged. Holding position sir."**

Tony chuckled. "Alright Extremis. Let's head home."

 _Acknowledged sir…_

"Cheeky thing," Tony rolled his eyes, but an amused grin stayed spread across his expression.

 _I live to amuse, sir…_

Tony laughed outright as he headed towards home, the flight relaxing. As he drew closer however, his merriment faded. Smoke wafted from the roof of his mansion and his eyes widened. 'Jarvis…' he thought and blasted his way to the back entrance. As the suit was removed by his robots, he hurried up his secret lab entrance and through his bedroom. Smoke was thick in the halls and as he struggled not to choke, he called out the best he could.

"Jarvis?!"

Nothing.

"Jarvis?! Can you hear me?!"

He made his way to each room, but not a sound was heard, nor a sign of life found. He moved hurriedly down the stairs where the smoke was the thickest. "J-Jarvis?"

Tony had just stumbled into the living room, the entire place now up in flames, when he spotted his faithful butler laying by the windows. "EDWIN!"

He ran to him, his face streaked with soot as he dropped to his knees and rolled the man gently onto his back. Tony stared, nearly unseeing at the red splattered across his friend's chest, a knife imbedded in his gut.

"J-Jarvis… JARVIS!" he screamed.

Tears slid down his face as he buried his head in his butl-no, his _grandfather's_ neck. There was no pulse.

"Tony?!" a voice shouted behind him.

Tony recognized it, but he couldn't bring himself to shout back. He couldn't bring himself to move. He couldn't bring himself to do anything.

 _Young master, shall I take over…_

Tony didn't respond. He couldn't. All his thoughts were on the man lying unmoving, unbreathing before him.

"Tony!" the voice shouted again, this time much closer.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he made no move to dislodge himself from the corpse.

"Tony," the voice coughed, "We need to get you out of here. The house is burning down. Tony?"

 _Young master…_

Tony leaned back, his red eyes obvious as he clenched his friend's shirt in his hands. He didn't move, but the hands now lightly holding him didn't try to forcibly remove him. Instead, he felt the person behind him slowly sit down beside him.

"I know you want to stay with him, but we have to get out of here. I promise, you will have your time to mourn, but Tony… you can't mourn the life of a good man if you don't survive to carry on his legacy."

Tony blinked. The smoke was making his eyes burn, but he barely felt it. No doubt Extremis had a hand in this, but his mind was completely caught up in the words being told to him, rather than the science behind his own pain.

"Clint…" he whispered and turned, burying his head in the man's chest. He had let Jarvis die. How… Why…

Clint held him close before nodding to the firemen hanging back. They hurried forward and swept up the body of Edwin Jarvis before Clint turned back to the young boy in his arms. He carefully picked the teenager up and moved towards the door. He took one last look at the burning interior before following the firemen outside, the house groaning as its upstairs began to collapse inward.

As soon as Clint had passed the threshold, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Thor were surrounding him, their eyes worried, but no one made a move to take the child as Clint carried him to the ambulance. The medical personnel merely stood at the ready. Clint continued to cradle the teen, rocking ever so slightly. Tony was silent. He wasn't crying. He wasn't screaming. He wasn't moving.

The team settled around the ambulance, each in thought and each there as a silent support. They had gotten the call about the Stark Mansion nearly fifteen minutes ago. They hadn't wasted even a second in getting there.

Fury walked up a few moments later. His heart was heavy and his face showed the despair he felt at having seen the body of his old friend. His eyes locked on the teen in Clint's arms.

Tony, as though sensing the gaze, turned his head and locked eyes with the man. At first, nothing happened, and then slowly, Tony climbed his way out of his friends embrace and launched himself at the one eyed man. Fury caught him and knelt as he embraced his young charge. Unlike with Clint, Tony couldn't hold himself back in his godfather's arms. He slowly began to tremble and then all control he had slipped as he began to cry. His heartbreaking sobs had everyone standing there silent, their heads lowered in respect of the man who died and who seems to have been dearly loved.

They stayed this way for several more minutes before Fury finally stood, picking the child up in the process.

"I'm heading back to base. Report back when you can. I want to know what happened here."

The others nodded as Fury turned and went to the car. Coulson opened the door for him as he slipped inside, still cradling the child to his chest, the boy's tears sliding down his neck and into the collar of his jacket.

"I want to see my mama," he heard Tony whisper.

Fury snapped his gaze to Coulson who was sitting in the passenger seat, waiting orders.

"Take us to Mercy Hospital."

Coulson gave a nod and directed the driver on where to go as Tony curled further into the man's embrace. Nothing was said as the car pulled up in front of the old state hospital. Fury merely got out, the boy still in his arms and started through the automatic doors. If anyone thought it strange for the gruff, leather wearing dark skinned man with one eye to come through with a teenage boy in his arms, they didn't say anything. Looks were thrown his way, but no one made a move to stop or question them. Fury would have ignored them anyways.

Fury knew exactly where he was going as he walked the halls. He entered the elevator and pushed the fifth floor button before stepping back and allowing others to enter with him. Those that did said nothing, but they stared now and again, obvious concern and curiosity in their gaze.

As soon as the doors opened, he stepped out and made his way to the ICU.

"Mary Gray's room?" he asked a nurse.

The woman glanced at Tony with concern, but pointed them on to the room without asking, for which Fury was grateful. As he approached, he was a bit stunned by all the machines she was hooked up to. He knew Mary Gray was dying, he just hadn't fully realized she was that bad off yet.

The woman, sitting up in bed, her eyes closed, opened them when Fury walked into the room. She eyed him for a moment, taking in the large, dangerous looking man with a dark haired teen, before she suddenly sat a bit straighter, recognition in her eyes.

"T-Tony?"

Tony who had been nearly asleep and not at all caring where the director was taking him, suddenly lifted his head from his godfathers shoulder at the familiar warm voice.

"Mama?" he turned, his eyes widening as he took her in.

She smiled, but she could see the tears lining his face and her heart broke for the child she had come to love and think of as her own. "Oh, Tony…"

Tony bolted from Fury before the man could stop him and nearly pounced on the dying woman. Mary Gray however didn't seem hurt at all by the action and instead tightened her hold on the teen as his fingers bit into her skin. She could feel his hurt and in turn, her own grief for the child rose.

She met the eyes of the man who had brought her, her son and smiled. "Thank you."

Fury stiffened. "Tony requested it. That is the only reason."

She nodded in understanding before turning her attention back to the teen.

"Tony, my tony…"

"Mama, he's dead. Jarvis is dead."

Mary didn't know exactly who this Jarvis was, but she could tell he had been important to her son and that was all that mattered.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

Fury stepped out, giving the mother and son some space. While he didn't trust her, considering she had been one of the teen's kidnappers, he noted she was currently in very bad condition and he highly doubted she could or even would, do anything to Tony.

"Director Fury?"

He looked up and noted Hill standing there, her eyes on the boy and his mother within the glass room.

"How is he?"

"In shock. Anything?"

"According to the medics, Edwin Jarvis was stabbed in the stomach with a kitchen steak knife. No prints were found on the handle however. We believe they were wiped down before a fire was set in the living room."

"So this was murder and arson?"

"Yes sir. Luckily it appears Anthony was not home at the time. We found no proof he had been anywhere around."

Fury nodded, curious then about the boy's side of the story. Still, he knew now was not the time to bring such a thing up. The kid was obviously in shock concerning Edwin's death and he needed time to digest.

"Possibility this was a random break in?"

"According to the police, there was evidence of a broken window in the living room, however…"

He gazed at his lieutenant. "What?"

"Sir, Mr. Jarvis was stabbed with a steak knife from the Stark kitchen. If this was a simple burglary, why would they go to the kitchen anyways? It was clear across the other side of the house. You had to pass the staircase to get there."

Fury narrowed his eyes.

"I think, sir, either someone had something in particular they wanted from the kitchen, which seems unlikely. Or… someone had already been in there at time of death."

"Possible inside job," Fury commented, "or they hid in the kitchen when Jarvis walked into the living room."

"Either way, sir. I don't think this was a random break in. I think someone had a reason for breaking in and Jarvis perhaps, walked in at the wrong time."

Fury nodded and glanced back at the boy, now sitting up and chatting with his mother, a Kleenex in hand.

"We need proof before giving the media or Tony any speculations we might have. Keep me informed, Agent."

"Sir," she nodded and left.

Fury sighed. Not only had this happened to Tony, but he had just gotten a call from the air force about a strange sighting in Gulmira that they wanted to discuss. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tony was silent on the trip back to base. The hospital had looked him over before he left and gave him the clear. He had a few bruises across his body that looked from having taken a fall of some sort, but other than that, the kid was cleared to return home.

Tony really wanted to go back home. He needed to check over the suit and clean up his lab. He wanted to go back to how it all had been with Jarvis around, but he knew even if he did go back, the location wouldn't bring back the man. Jarvis was gone, dead, and he would never return. Never…

Tony cried silently. He kept his head turned away from Fury who was watching him with concern. The man said nothing, but Tony knew he wanted to. He was grateful he didn't. Words wouldn't help. He should have been there, he should protected him and now it was too late.

Tony sniffed and wiped his eyes before a surge of resolve came over him. "Take me to Stark tower."

Fury frowned. "Tony…"

"Now. I'm no longer your ward Fury. Take me there…please."

Nick sighed. "Do it Coulson."

Phil nodded and Tony relaxed. He stayed silent until they arrived.

"I can go in alone." He paused as he stood up from the car. "Thanks."

Fury gave a nod and handed him a number on a stray slip of paper. "Just in case."

Tony flashed him a small smile before taking the paper and turning to face the tower. Fury pulled away as Tony started inside.

"Mr. Stark!" Janet, the front desk lady called, hurrying to his side. "Are you okay, Mr. Stark? We just heard about the fire."

"I'm fine Janet, thank you. What floor is Happy on?"

"The kitchen sir, as always."

He gave her his thanks before heading down. He hadn't taken more than a couple steps inside the cafeteria when Happy slammed into him, his arms encircling his shoulders. Tony blinked before wrapping his own arms around the man and burying his face in the man's neck. They had become rather close since Afghanistan and he considered the man a close friend.

"H-He's dead…"

Happy nodded, his own eyes teary. "I know, Tony. Are you okay?"

Tony nodded. "I wasn't there," he said wiping his eyes, "I found him. The house was burning… he was stabbed."

Happy stiffened. "Stabbed?"

Tony nodded. "I don't know who did it or why. Happy… I need you."

Hogan knelt before his young employer. "Whatever you need, I'm at your disposal."

Tony smiled before his eyes flamed. He was angry. Very angry. "I need to go back to the house. Happy… will you take me?"

Hogan knew the area was probably closed off by police, but he felt a surge of protection for the teen and a sense of duty in place of the old man. "Whatever you need," he repeated.

Tony met his gaze. "Help me break into the Stark Mansion and I will explain everything."

Hogan gave a nod. "Then what are we waiting for?"

They walked out and didn't look back.


	21. Day in the life of a Grieving Son

**Chapter 21: Day in the life of a Grieving Son**

* * *

Tony stared up at the house he had come to consider his home the past year and a half. He had so many memories here, both from his childhood and from his time getting to re-know Jarvis. He could still see the man's smiling face, his open, warm arms as they wrapped around Tony after a bad dream. His many fantastic meals made especially for him. He could still see the old man cleaning around the mansion, humming a silly old tune under his breath while doing so. He always was smiling and the kindest man Tony had ever known.

A gentle touch to his shoulder startled him and he turned to find Happy staring out the window at the house, but a single tissue held out for Tony in his hand.

Tony chuckled lightly and took it, blowing his nose. He hadn't even realized he had been crying.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Hogan nodded, but stayed silent as the day passed around them and they both remained lost in their own thoughts until after dark, when the police and firemen had left the scene.

Tony opened his door and walked up the path he had become so familiar with. He followed his past footsteps like a phantom, walking in a memory. Happy walked just behind him and Tony appreciated the man's silence during this time.

The back door was broken and the house smelt of smoke, but he pushed past the debris that had fallen outside and past the back door towards the garage. There he entered his passcode and stepped inside a hidden panel. Hogan didn't ask any questions as he followed his young employer down the dark hallway before finally stepping into a large lab, completely untouched by the flames.

Hogan continued to stay silent, even as Tony began revealing his suits and packing them up. He destroyed all of his files and then started upstairs. His room smelt strongly of smoke, but there was little damage. He packed a bag with his things, making sure to include his fathers diary and what pictures he had of his family before leaving the room and heading back to the lab. As he and happy picked up his bags, he took one last look at his fathers lab before turning away forever.

As Hogan packed his belongings into the car, Tony lit a match and tossed it through the hidden doorway. The place immediately rekindled its flame and burst into a bright ball of colors as the chemicals from his lab caused miniature explosions within.

Tony wanted nothing to remain. He wanted it all to burn. He wanted the pain gone and one way he felt that would make it happen, was if the place that had caused him pain in the first place, was removed for all eternity.

As the smoke rose and Tony walked back to the car, he met his friend's eyes.

"You ever just want to watch the world burn, happy?"

Hogan met his gaze.

"Sometimes."

Tony turned and looked back at the mansion.

"I suppose this is as close I can come to that…" he whispered with a frown.

"What now, Mr. Stark?" Hogan asked as he opened the back door for the boy.

"Now, we grieve, we plan, and we move on. I need someone at my side I can trust, Happy. Can I trust you?"

Hogan knelt before his young employer.

"Your pain is my pain. Jarvis was my friend too, Tony. I will do whatever it takes, to make those responsible pay."

Tony smiled.

"Then welcome aboard team Stark. It's going to be fun ride."

* * *

 **(For full impact, listen to the song: Benediction, by Luke Sital-Singh)**

* * *

The funeral was a small, sad thing. Those in attendance were only his closest personal friends, the former house staff, shield, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Steve, Bruce, and then of course, Happy, Tony, and Obadiah.

The day was cloudy and it suited Tony just fine as he dressed in his black tux saved only for his grandest of events. He combed his hair back and made sure to shine his shoes as Jarvis had always instructed him. He put on the gold watch he had inherited from his father and made certain his sunglasses were hanging from his pocket as he made his way outside the hotel to where Happy waited for him with the car.

With his new partnership with the man, he fired him from his duty as a Stark Industries cook and made him instead his personal driver and bodyguard, as well as an assistant of sorts.

"Ready, Tony?" he asked as the teen drew closer.

Tony gave a nod as he took a seat in the back.

"I picked up the roses like you asked."

Tony thanked him and took the yellow and red roses into his hands, staring at their colors. They were so warm looking and made him a bit cheerier on this sad, dismal day.

"Thanks Happy."

The ceremony was short and sweet. Benediction, by Luke Sital-Singh was played over the speakers and Tony felt himself steel for his speech. As those he loved most sat around him, he felt safe and yet a deep cold took a root in his heart as he stared at Jarvis lying so still within his beautiful wooden casket.

"And now, a small word from the boy he considered his grandson. Tony Stark."

Tony stood and made his way up to the front, his head held high as he took his spot behind the podium. News channels stood at the back of the funeral and focused in on the young billionaire genius as he met them head on, his gaze strong.

"Edwin Jarvis was a man who had more life, more kindness, and more joy than anyone I have ever met. He made me a better man and he was one of the main reasons I felt I could take on the world as the son of Howard Stark, because I had a support like him by my side backing me. I not only lost a loyal butler, but I also lost a friend, a mentor, an advisor, a confidante, and mostly, I lost the only true family I had left from my lost childhood. With his passing the world might not grieve, but I and everyone who knew him, will mourn the loss of a great man."

There was no applause, no words of comfort for which Tony was thankful. Merely silence and he felt it curl around him like a blanket of peace as he made his way out to the cemetery with the others.

Jarvis was lowered into the ground and Tony watched as slowly, one by one, those who had attended said their goodbyes and went back to their everyday lives. Obadiah left first of those he knew well. Fury left second, his hand coming to rest on Tony's shoulder before moving on. Thor left next with a nod at Tony. Clint and Natasha hugged him before leaving. Bruce and Steve left last, each giving him a brief squeeze of comfort before only he and Happy remained.

"I'll give you a few moments," Happy said and stepped away as Tony knelt beside the open grave.

"You taught me so much and you loved me, from day one when I didn't even know you. You never gave up on my becoming something more than a tragedy case, and I can't thank you enough…for believing in me. I'm sorry you didn't have more time, because there was still so much I wanted to tell you and show you. I'm… I'm working on something great and I wanted you to be a part of it."

Tony felt the tears and his nose became full as he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Jarvis…" his voice shook, "I want you to know I always thought of you as my grandpa. I never had a real family, but you were the closest thing I ever had to one. Jay… I love you. And… And I miss you. I miss you so much."

Tony felt strong arms wrap around him as he cried, sobbing into the chest of an unknown person. He didn't look to see who it was, but he imagined in his head Jarvis. He cried and cried until he didn't have anything left in him. Tired, he felt those arms sweep him up princess style as he closed his eyes, continuing to dry sob even in his sleep.

"Rest Tony, I got you pal. I got you."

Tony listened and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Tony opened sticky eyes and found himself lying in an unfamiliar bed. Startled, he sprung up, only to be gently pushed back down. He turned and blinked at who he found beside him.

"Rhodey…"

James Rhodes, now 18 years old, smiled down at his best friend. He hadn't seen Tony in almost two years and the kid had grown a lot from the twelve year he knew into the nearly fourteen-year-old he now was.

"I heard about Jarvis on the news. When it talked about who he was to you, I… I thought you might need a friend."

Tony dropped back against the bed and then turned and buried his face in his friends chest. Rhodey gently ran his fingers through his hair as Tony breathed out a choked half sob.

"He was a great guy. I wish you could have met him."

Rhodey was silent and Tony relaxed into his hold as the head massage continued.

"Hey Rhodey?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you graduate?"

"Next week. Virginia is too, you know."

"Oh."

The two shared a comfortable silence as Tony slowly turned over onto his back so he could see his friend better. Rhodey had really grown the past two years and it made him feel a bit bad about not contacting him at all during that time.

"I missed you, Rhodey."

James smiled. "Me too."

The two continued to lay there until Tony spoke again.

"Hey Rhodey?"

"Hmm?"

"If I told you I am starting something big, would you be a part of it?"

Rhodes was silent for a moment.

"Is this important to you?"

"Yeah… it is."

"Then yeah, Tony. You're my friend, my best friend. You need me and I will be there, always."

"Promise?" Tony asked, his voice full of sleep as his eyes drifted closed.

Rhodey watched him, a smile flittering across his face as he took in his friends young, hardened features.

"I promise. I got your back. Now sleep."

"M'kay… thx Rhodey…"

James clicked off the lamp and laid down beside his brother.

"Your welcome, Tony."

* * *

 **Next chapter, we get back into the main storyline. Hope this didn't make you cry too hard.**


	22. Day in the life of a Graduate

**Chapter 22: Day in the life of a Graduate**

* * *

Tony hadn't been back to his old high school in two years. In fact, he had hardly even thought about his old life, what with everything going on between the family business, Shield, and his kidnappings. Now, as he walked towards the front doors of his former school, he felt out of place. He was still only thirteen until next month and much younger than the majority of high schoolers and yet he himself was close to graduating MIT's bachelor level. It made him feel weird, because during those years he had been in Rhodey's class, he had always tried to hide his genius. Now the entire world knew the truth about him and who he was, not just his class.

Taking a deep breath, his hand clenching around the two gift bags he had brought with him, he threw open the door and stepped inside. Happy was right behind him, casually walking as though they were on a stroll rather than going to a high school graduation, though both were dressed in nice clothes, black pants and dress shirts. Tony even wore a tie.

The principal stepped out of the back room where the female graduates were getting ready and noticed the young man walking towards the gymnasium. Anyone who kept up with the news would know who he was, even if he hadn't been a student at their school for a short time.

"Mr. Gray," she greeted, before smiling, "I apologize, it's Mr. Stark now, isn't it?"

Tony eyed the principal. She had always been very cheerful and kind to most of her students, but he hadn't really been one of them. She hadn't liked him because of his late homework and bad grades. She probably knew now it had all been a farce. Now the truth was out and with that also came the obvious fact that he was now a multi-billionaire. Say goodbye spoiled brat and hello wealth, may I take your coat?

Tony smiled politely, but forcefully. "Evening."

He kept right on walking and ignored her every attempt to draw him into conversation.

Tony and Happy snuck into the back of the gymnasium. He noticed those who had seen him come in point in his direction, but he had eyes only for somewhere to sit that was relatively empty and away from the general population. He wasn't shy or scared, he just felt odd in this specific situation. It reminded him a little too much of his days as Anthony Gray.

As the music started and Tony and Happy took a seat at the end of the aisle near the back of the auditorium, Tony watched to see if he could spot Rhodey or Pepper. They were the only two he had liked back then and they were still the only two he liked now in regards to his former classmates.

James walked out of the hall and started into the aisle. Tony had said he would be here today and knew Tony would try to keep his word. Searching, he finally spied his young friend in the back. He smiled and waved as Tony also spotted him and waved back, a large grin crossing his expression.

Pepper, who hadn't been far behind Rhodey spied who he was waving at and her eyes widened. She hadn't seen Tony since his abrupt farewell two years ago and she was amazed to see how much he had grown and even… she blushed… how handsome he looked. He was definitely better looking as a brunette.

As the graduates finished filing in, Tony sat back and watched the proceedings. He stayed silent when most names were called, but when Pepper and Rhodey especially were called, he stood and whistled and cheered. Everyone was looking at him by the time they had crossed the stage, but it had been worth it to see the two of them smile.

As the graduation came to an end, Tony and Happy waited in the hall as most families headed outside. Many students whispered and pointed at Tony, but none came up to speak to him until Rhodey suddenly slammed into his side, wrapping his arms around him. "Hey bud!"

Tony laughed and hugged his friend back before a voice cleared behind them. They turned and saw Pepper standing there, her red hair curled and lying across her left shoulder. Her green mint eyes staring at him with mixed feelings that he could read within their depths. Happiness, concern, relief, and annoyance.

"You never visited," she accused and he blinked that this would be the first thing she said to him.

"Uh, yeah…sorry Pepper."

She huffed, but soon smiled and wrapped him in a hug. Tony hesitated before hugging her back. He was finally as tall as she was he noted, thank goodness.

Pulling back, he stared at the two who smiled kindly at him before he coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sooo… these are for you guys."

He handed over the two bags, both staring in surprise.

"Thanks Tony," Pepper smiled.

Rhodey ripped into his and cheered at the new and improved Stark Industry tech before frowning and pulling out what looked like a jewelry box. Raising an eyebrow, he opened it and stared in confusion at the blue shiny bracelet within. It wasn't that he didn't like it, he just wasn't much on jewelry and Tony knew this, so why…

He glanced at his friend and noticed his gaze was on Pepper. Turning, he watched her shift through the tech before she too opened a jewelry box, revealing a thin shiny pink bracelet. She smiled, but like Rhodey, seemed a bit uncertain.

"Tony…"

He raised his hand in placating motion.

"I know what you are both going to say, but I will explain. Soon."

He glanced around the room at all the people. "Not here though, later tonight, if your free to meet?"

"Of course," Rhodey smiled.

Pepper looked hesitant, but seeing the sincerity in his eyes, also nodded. "Okay, where at?"

"Meet me here, in the parking lot at midnight."

"Mid-…" Rhodey started to voice his complaint, but Tony was already walking away.

Pepper stared after him.

"He seems… much more confident in himself since the last time we saw him."

Rhodey smiled. "Yeah…isn't it great?"

Pepper chuckled.

It really, truly was.

* * *

 ** _Note - :: means someone is talking to the POV on the phone or over a device of some-sort (this a newly decided upon addition to my writing style)_**

* * *

Clint ranted over the phone as Tony sighed, his head resting in his hand. Though he wasn't actually, physically using a phone, thanks to Extremis, he could take phone calls in his mind. Perk of basically being a human machine.

 **::…and they had the audacity to tell me I wasn't doing my job correctly. One sighting of that red and gold terror machine and they blame shield who in turn blames me, because apparently that was somehow suddenly my jurisdiction. I was only ever in Gulmira one time and...::**

"Terror machine?"

 **::Yeah, the council seems to think it's a terrorist of some-sort,::** Clint snorted, **::I think it's a robot.::**

'Pretty close to the truth actually,' Tony thought to himself.

 **::So anyways Tones, what you been up to? Where you been living? Doing anything fun? Hired a new assistant or butler yet?::**

Tony sighed. Of course they would now switch to this subject. He was getting really tired of people calling and asking about his wellbeing. Yes, he understood they were only concerned about him after losing the last of his childhood family, but he was dealing. He would deal. He just needed time.

"I'm fine. Living in a hotel suite right now, but I'm working on a new design that should be approved any day now. Then construction will begin and no, I have not hired an assistant and no, I won't be hiring another butler."

 **::Rebuilding the manor?::** Clint asked, his tone curious.

"Nah, something better. Although I am going to build on the land where my former childhood home was located, but not another house. Maybe a lab or something. Maybe a garage. Haven't quite decided yet."

Clint hummed.

 **::Ah, Fury calls. I got to go. TTYL Tony! Call me if you do want a new butler! I make a mean omelet and-::**

Tony rolled his eyes and hung up before his friend could finish his sentence.

 _Master Tony, it is nearly midnight…_

"Right, got to meet Rhodey and Pepper. Happy!"

Happy stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck. "Yeah?"

"It's time."

The bodyguard nodded and quickly changed as Tony grabbed his own silver bracelets. He had a team to entice.

* * *

Rhodey and Pepper sat on the trunk of James' car, waiting. Both were silent under the light of the full moon and both curious as to what could be so important and so secret, they needed to meet at this time of night and in such a peculiar location as the high school parking lot.

"What do you think it is?" Pepper asked, curiously.

Rhodey shrugged. "Don't know, but he seemed serious about it. He wouldn't even tell me when I asked, only that I had to see it for myself to believe it."

"Hmm…"

A black car pulled into the school parking lot. Rhodey and Pepper both straightened as it neared their location. That had so definitely better be Tony and not some creeper.

The back window rolled down as it approached and Tony's smiling face popped into view.

"Fine night for a stroll, don't you think?"

"Tony, what is this about?" James asked, ignoring his friends odd sense of humor.

"I am pretty tired and your late," Pepper piped up, her arms crossed.

Tony winced. "Yeah, sorry about that. Impromptu phone call from a friend, but I'm here now, right?" He grinned widely and Pepper rolled her eyes with a fond annoyed huff.

"Then let us in, because it's a bit cold out and I for one, don't want to be out here in the dark any longer than absolutely necessary."

Tony laughed and pushed opened the door as he shuffled over so the two of them could climb in beside him. As the door shut, the driver of the car turned and smiled.

"Sorry it's a bit cramped. We didn't want the limo as it would have been pretty obvious who was inside."

Pepper and James were silent, contemplating that statement. Whatever this was about, it was obviously something secret Tony didn't want anyone to know about, but what could Tony possibly be involved in that was so secret?

"Oh guys, this is Happy. Happy, these are my school friends, James Rhodes who you can call Rhodey and Virginia Potts, who…"

"I prefer Pepper," she interrupted, smiling at the man.

Happy chuckled.

"Pleasure to meet the two of you. The boss has told me a lot about each of you."

Pepper frowned, wondering what Tony might have said about her as James just laughed. "Good things I hope?"

Happy laughed with him. "Mostly," he stated with a smirk.

Tony just rolled his eyes, but was smiling. It was nice to be amongst friends.

As the car headed out into the countryside, Tony flipped on a light which couldn't be seen through the tinted windows. James and Pepper watched their friend as he typed something into his phone before smiling and slipping it back into his pocket.

"So where exactly are we going?" James asked.

Tony only responded with a quick glance their way. "You'll see."

Pepper was not amused.

It was another thirty minutes and far off the main road when they finally pulled off on a nearly un-seen side street in the midst of a thick set of woods. As they continued to drive through the woods, Pepper fantasized being murdered and her body tossed out without evidence. Had she been with anyone else, she would have thought that a possibility, but with Tony and James, she felt a strange sense of security in their presence.

As for James and Tony, they were completely at ease, talking about the latest games that had come out and the newest technological advancements that would soon take center stage. Their conversation dwindled however, when the car came to a clearing and slowed to a stop.

"Okay, now, whatever happens, promise me you will hear me out before you run screaming to the cops?"

James hesitated. "I promise."

Pepper stared Tony in the eye. She saw nothing that screamed danger in his gaze and so she found herself relenting despite the concerns bubbling within. "Okay, I promise too."

Tony grinned like a mad man as he jumped out of the car, the other two following at a leisurely pace. Happy walked behind them as Tony began a trek through the trees. They wanted to ask more questions, but decided they would only know for certain once they arrived.

Tony stopped when he reached an old abandoned cabin. He pushed the door open and flipped on a light. The bulb overhead took a moment to respond, but it soon lit up the spacious living room, allowing them to see for themselves what appeared to be several storage units of some sort, each one about the size of a man, and laid out across the floor side by side.

"Tony, please tell me there are not dead bodies in there!" James begged, nearly groaning at he went over in his mind what it might take to hide so much evidence from the authorities. What if his best friend was a serial killer?!

Still, this thought was fleeting as Tony laughed.

"Funny, Rhodey. No, not dead bodies, but well…" he hesitated, "just watch."

Tony strapped a silver bracelet, much like the ones he had given them at graduation to his wrists. He parted his feet and spoke clearly to the air.

"Assemble!"

A sudden whirling sound filled the air and one of the units opened just in time as several red and gold objects suddenly flew towards Tony. James started to call out a warning, but Tony was quick to meet each piece with a grace Rhodey had only ever seen on the soccer field by a professional goalie. The timing was perfect and as each strange object began to slam into place, both teens backed up at what they were watching form before their eyes.

"That's…" Pepper started.

James was silent, his eyes wide. He recognized it from the news report. The red and gold blur, the terrorist of Gulmira…is Tony?!

As the faceplate finally slammed into place and Tony's systems came online, he had just enough time to rebalance himself as a shoe suddenly came flying towards him. He ducked and turned, only to be met by a second one that struck him straight in the occipitals. Though it didn't hurt, he rubbed the back of his helmet with his gloved hands as he turned towards his friends.

Rhodey looked horrified and Pepper… she was beyond angry. Her body was tense and her chest heaving as she shook from head to toe. Her eyes screamed anger, yet he could see the sadness hidden just underneath. Quickly, he took the faceplate off and stepped towards them, only stopping when they both tensed at the movement.

"Easy, look, I know how this seems. The news made it sound like what I did was terrorism, but it wasn't, I stopped the real terrorists and I can prove it. Give me a chance to explain and show you."

The two of them shared a glance and surprisingly, it was Pepper who spoke first.

"Alright, but you had better hope this explains everything because if not, promise or no promise, I will go to the authorities."

Tony sighed and nodded. "Alright, I understand, but please, wait until you have heard and seen it all for yourself before passing final judgement on whether I was wrong or right."

* * *

Rhodey and Pepper stood close to each other, watching as Tony brought up a projection screen with his phone, a fancy new feature he had just created a short time ago and currently only available for SI employees. As the video of Tony flying to Gulmira began to play, Tony explained the circumstances behind his decision.

"…Yinsen died for me. I felt the least I could do, was make sure no one else in his hometown, died because of me."

Pepper closed her eyes as Tony flew off from the battle where he was met by fighter jets. Rhodey sighed deeply as Tony paused the video and turned to his friends.

"Now do you understand? I wasn't the terrorist."

"I agree," Rhodey responded and turned, smiling at his best friend. "You're not the terrorist in that story."

"No," Pepper stated, "You're not, but the government thinks you are. If this somehow got out, word that you were this red and gold blurred robot, they would…" she paused, horrified at the possibilities she was imagining.

Tony chuckled. "Well it's a good thing they won't ever discover the truth, huh? Besides, all I need to do is show them differently. I need to prove it to everyone the truth concerning the 'robot' as you called it and show them I am not the villain."

James snorted, "Well, not the villain for most."

Tony rolled his eyes, thinking of the terrorists, but he understood where his best friend was coming from.

"Thanks Rhodey, for trying to cheer me up."

James smiled, meeting his gaze, while Pepper paced beside them.

"I don't understand why you both are so laid back about this. Tony could be in serious trouble because of this! What if the government goes after him and…"

"And that's why I called for the two of you," Tony interrupted, "I need help, but only from people I know I can trust completely. You both always watched out for me and never told a sole about my childhood, even when you knew the truth and could have turned me over to the authorities, but you knew I would be placed in an orphanage, often times worse than the home from which they come."

"This isn't the same thing!" Pepper argued.

"How isn't it? I am in trouble again, Pep. I know I am and if you turn me in or the government finds out, I will be in even more trouble. With you helping me though, I know I could make the world see me differently. I want them to know the real Tony Stark in time and maybe…" he hesitated, "maybe pay back Yinsen in the process."

"What do you need from us?" James asked.

He fully planned to support Tony, but he needed to know how.

Tony sent a grateful smile towards his best friend.

"I know the two of you just graduated and because of that, I know your currently free from obligation. I also know you both plan to go to college, so here is my proposition."

Tony took a deep breath and met their eyes.

"You help me and I will help you. I will pay your way through any university you want to attend, I will support you one hundred and fifty percent. All I ask is your promise of silence, as well as your word that should I call, you will come no matter what you may be doing."

Rhodey stared at his friend. Pepper looked shocked beyond words.

"What exactly are we agreeing to?" she whispered.

"Just this… those bracelets I gave you, they are each calibrated for a suit just like mine, but with different key features. Should you accept my proposition, I want you to join my team and help me save this world, one good deed at a time."

"You want us, to fly through the sky with you?" Rhodey asked, mouth agape.

"Exactly," Tony nodded, a smirk stretched across his face, "I want you both by my side."

The two were silent and Tony hurried on.

"I know this is a lot to take in, so I am not asking for a response here and now, but…"

"Yes."

Tony froze, peering up at his friends. "What… did you say?"

Rhodey smirked. "I said, yes."

"Me too," Pepper nodded, "Yes."

Anthony Stark was not an easy person to silence, but in this instant, he was speechless.

Happy chuckled and stepped up beside his young employer. He placed a gentle hand on his armored shoulder and looked at the two young faces across from them.

"So, when does training start?" he asked innocently.

Tony snapped out of his daze and glanced at Happy with an amused smile.

"Thought you didn't want to fly?"

Happy gave a loud, obnoxious sigh as he grinned. "I don't, but that doesn't mean I can't do something ground related, right boss? You are the man with the plan, after all."

Tony snorted, but as he looked over his three friends, each intently watching him, he felt a warmth he hadn't felt in months. This was family.

"We start right away. Be prepared, training won't be as easy as you think. Come prepared to get whipped into shape. Flying comes after."

"Aye Aye, Captain," Rhodey saluted.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Stark," Pepper smiled.

"You're the boss, boss," Happy hummed.

 _I agree completely, sir..._

Tony could only grin. The world won't know what hit them.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so late. Had a hard time getting this chapter out due to writers block, but I will try to keep them coming relatively in good time. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
